<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ELAPID by Fruitygal26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008002">ELAPID</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitygal26/pseuds/Fruitygal26'>Fruitygal26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ELAPID [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies), Karate Kid (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai - Freeform, Cobra Kai Dojo, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz - Freeform, Eli - Freeform, Eli Moskowitz - Freeform, Enemies, F/M, Hawk - Freeform, Hawkxoc, Lovers, Slow Burn, elixoc, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitygal26/pseuds/Fruitygal26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help me, darling, now I'm feeling tired<br/>Help me, darling, now I'm feeling low<br/>But honey I just wanna let the sun in<br/>Let the day just come and go"</p>
<p>-Let the Sun In by Wallows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s), Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Moon/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ELAPID [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NEW KIDS IN TOWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft morning breeze fell across Andrea's face as she awoke to the bright sun invading her room as she slowly realized she'd left her window wide open the previous night. </p>
<p>Andrea had a habit of opening her bedroom window and letting the air in whenever she was stressed or uncomfortable. Unfortunately, this usually happened at night- and though she tried to remember to close the window before she went to sleep, she often forgot. </p>
<p>Ignoring her body's desire to curl back under the covers and drift back into sleep- she pried herself off the bed and walked towards the open window. Acknowledging the rising sun and the morning air's feeling, Andrea took a deep breath in before closing the window, wanting to remember the feeling of the sun's heat on her fresh face. </p>
<p>Her family wanted her and her brother to start waking up early again in preparation for the start of the school year in a week, something Andrea had been dreading for a long time. Her family had just moved to town, and Andrea had no desire to be the new kid in school again. It was truly one of the worst feelings. Wondering about the halls with no direction, getting lost and being too afraid to ask around for directions, introducing yourself to the new classmates and teachers, and most terribly- finding a place to eat lunch.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Before moving to Reseda, Andrea had transferred into an all-girls school at the beginning of seventh grade and learned first hand that girls truly could be cruel. Becoming the new kid in the second year of middle school, when everyone had already established their friend groups, was...difficult. She spent most of her middle school experience locked in the bathroom during lunch breaks and rushing to her mom's car in the carpool line while trying to avoid being seen. Every day was filled with the same feeling of dread in the pits of her stomach, wondering if the girls would find another way to humiliate her publicly or if Diana Terrence was in the mood to lead the next witchhunt for Andrea down a dark alley. </p>
<p>Happy thoughts weren't associated with her middle school and freshman years of life. They were extremely difficult to get through, and if it weren't for her Abuelita, Brother, and Mom- she didn't know how she could have survived those years. </p>
<p>This time would be different, though, because this time, at least she wasn't alone. This time she had Miguel to be the new kid with her...and that was enough. </p>
<p>Miguel Diaz loved his sister more than words could describe. Ever since they were little, he took on the overprotective older brother's role very seriously- even though he was technically born seven minutes after her. </p>
<p>Miguel was the opposite of Andrea. He was loud, confident, strong, and brave. Though he wouldn't go sticking his nose in everybody's face and showing off his kind personality, Miguel never had to wonder if he was enough for anyone. Never had to deal with the fear of being alone because at least someone would always want to be friends with him. He was everything Andrea aspired to be. </p>
<p>He knew his sister's struggles in the past and how drained she was after them. He didn't pretend to know all of her demons, but he was always there for her in the nights when she woke up screaming to hold her. They had lived a difficult life- growing up with a single mother, while wonderful, was tough. They never seemed to have enough money, and though their mother adored them, she was always busy working to give them the life they deserved. They spent the most time with their Abuela at home and established a very close bond with her throughout the years. </p>
<p>Miguel was very grateful for their support system, as it was a major component in keeping him climbing the ladder of success, for hopes of one day providing them with the life they deserved. Andrea, however, took the absence of her mother a bit harder- as she was the one dealing with the most. Miguel saw how she would come home from school day after day looking less and less like his sister and more like a shell of who she once was. It was heartbreaking, and he promised then and there that he would always be there for Andi- especially on the days when their mom couldn't. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Knock Knock," Andrea heard her mom whisper before opening her bedroom door. </p>
<p>"Oh good, you're awake!" </p>
<p>"of course, mom, you made it pretty clear if I wasn't up by eight, I could look forward to a fun morning Ice water wake up" Andi laughed. </p>
<p>It was a tradition in the Diaz household that when Mama wanted the kids to wake up by a certain time- and they didn't... they could expect to wake up to the feeling of ice-cold water colliding with their face and wetting their bedsheets. </p>
<p>"I would never do that..." Her mom answered, slowly moving the cup of ice water behind her back. </p>
<p>Andi laughed before narrowing her eyes at her mother. </p>
<p>"is Miguel up yet?" </p>
<p>Her mom smiled smugly, looking down as she brought the ice water in front of her again.</p>
<p>"Nope, not yet." </p>
<p>"Oh," Andi answered as she moved towards her conniving mother. </p>
<p>"That's a shame," she said with a fake tone of sadness. </p>
<p>Her mom looked her up and down suspiciously. </p>
<p>"Mhmm, sure is..."</p>
<p>The two stared at each other for a moment before Carmen lifted the glass toward Andrea.</p>
<p> "Would you like to do the honors?"She smiled. </p>
<p>Andrea's face lit up as she rushed towards her mother.</p>
<p>"Thank you!! I love you, mama!" Andrea whisper-yelled as her face brightened, and she took the cup from her mom's dainty hands, quietly making her way across the hall towards her brother's room. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Slowly opening the wooden door in a way to not make it creak, Andrea looked around her brother's room for any sign that he had woken that morning. The most obvious giveaway that he had not, in fact, awoken yet was the fact that he was currently still cuddling his stuffed panda bear in his sleep. </p>
<p>Andrea hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should retreat to her room to grab her phone to capture this moment forever- just in case Miguel ever tried to come for her. She decided not to, however, as she could hear Miguel's breathing get shallow. </p>
<p>She knew she had to act now. </p>
<p>Tiptoeing towards the side of Miguel's dark green bed sheets, Andrea stood up straight as she stared down at her sleeping brother. </p>
<p>He looked so peaceful -She thought as she tipped the glass over onto him- waking him with a start.</p>
<p>"WHaat THE-" Miguel yelled before catching a glimpse of his giggling sister. </p>
<p>Andrea couldn't contain her laughter as her giggles quickly turned to cackles. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, real funny, Andi. Now my beds wet." </p>
<p>"Hey- it's not my fault that you still wet the bed."</p>
<p>Miguel stared annoyingly at his sister.</p>
<p>"You know that not what I meant," Miguel complained as he got out from under his wet sheets. </p>
<p>Andrea kept laughing as Miguel emerged from the soaked bed, even shedding a light tear at the sight. </p>
<p>"oh man, it's been months since I've done that."</p>
<p>"Yeah consider it the last time" Miguel muttered as he went to change his soaked clothes. </p>
<p>"Sorry dude, Mama's orders," Andi justified as she started leaving her brother's room. </p>
<p>"I'll get you back, Andi!" Miguel shouted at the girl as she left his room. </p>
<p>"You can try Miguelito!" Andi laughed as she walked towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The four of them ate breakfast that morning while happily laughing at Miguels rough wake up. It was not the first time Miguel hasn't woken up on time- nor will it be the last. Something about that boy makes him unable to wake up on time ever. </p>
<p>"Oh, I meant to ask Miguelito," Carmen started, "The sinks not working very well, and when I went to take a shower this morning- the water had no pressure! Do you mind going and talking to the landlord today and seeing what's happening, Mi Amor?" </p>
<p>Miguel took a bite of his toast as he looked up at his mother. </p>
<p>"I mean- yeah, of course, I'll do it if you need Mama, but why can't Andi do it!" Miguel complained. </p>
<p>Andi snorted while taking a sip of her juice. </p>
<p>"because I'm La Princessa de La Casa- the princess of the house!" Andrea responded dramatically, making Miguel chuckle. </p>
<p>"I'm kidding; I'm kidding. Ill come with you if want- gives me a good excuse to get out of the house." Andi smiled at Miguel. </p>
<p>"Perfect, so it's settled!" Carmen said, turning to Yaya. "Ay, no puedo esperar para darme un duchaso con agua Caliente" ("Oh, I cant wait to take a nice shower with hot water")</p>
<p>Abuelita laughed as the kids finished eating their breakfast. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>On their way to the landlords' office, Miguel and Andrea spotted their next-door neighbor coming out of his apartment to throw out his trash. </p>
<p>Seizing the moment, like the social butterfly he is, Miguel approached the man. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Miguel. My family and I just moved to 109!" Miguel said, running after the blonde guy as he headed towards the dumpsters. </p>
<p>"Great, more immigrants." The man muttered, not turning even to face us. </p>
<p>Andi felt her jaw drop as Miguel turned to look at her for a moment, answering the man before she had the chance. </p>
<p>"-Actually, we're from Riverside..." Miguel responded confusedly, still following him. </p>
<p>Andi was following loosely behind Miguel, but even she could smell the strong scent of alcohol reeking the man. Suddenly she didn't know if they should be talking to him.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I was wondering if you were having trouble with your water pressure, cause I know our sinks being a little weird right now and- Oh! bottles go in the blue bin!" Miguel tried to tell the man as he dumped everything into the black bin. </p>
<p>The man turned to face Miguel, only then noticing Andi had been following as well. </p>
<p>"Listen, Menudo and Menuda; I've lived in this shithole for over ten years." He started seriously. </p>
<p>"The pipes don't work, the fountains full of piss, the only good thing about being here is that I don't have to talk to anybody. So, nice knowing you." He finished as he turned and walked away from the siblings.</p>
<p>Miguel and Andi looked at each other for a moment before Miguel called out after the man.</p>
<p>"Ok.. well, have a nice day...I guess?" Miguel questioned as the man locked himself back in his apartment. </p>
<p>"What was his problem?" Andi asked as Miguel shrugged his shoulders. </p>
<p>"Dunno, but I guess we probably won't see him again," he answered as they continued making their way towards the landlord's office.</p>
<p>Little did he know how wrong he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pepto Bismal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Cause I'm still breathing on my own. My head's above the rain and roses<br/>Making my way away."</p>
<p>Still Breathing by Green Day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Mature themes, Talk of abuse, Fight, Violence, Bullying</p>
<p>The rest of the day went on without any major events. Miguel and Andrea found the landlord and tried to explain the water pressure situation just to be blown off. Apparently, they were lucky to have any running water at all, as many of the residents had lost that privilege months ago. The only way to fix their water was to pay for an outside plumber. </p>
<p>Great, Andrea thought. More money. </p>
<p>Once they arrived home, they told their mom the news, and she just nodded her head and told them she'd figure it out. Andrea might have believed her if her voice hadn't shook when she said it.  </p>
<p>Andrea went back into her room to work on her summer reading while Miguel washed his sheets and played video games until the evening. </p>
<p>Once it was roughly dinner time, the two kids came out of their rooms and headed to the kitchen to help make dinner. </p>
<p>The kitchen was bustling with energy as Carmen maneuvered her way around the small island reaching for ingredients and twirling pots.</p>
<p>"What are we making tonight, mamá?" Andrea asked. </p>
<p>"pasta with chicken Mi Amore," Carmen answered sweetly as she looked in their pantry for a specific onion. </p>
<p>"My favorite!" Miguel chimed in, smiling. </p>
<p>"How can we help?" Andrea asked her busy mom as she made her way around the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Actually, Hijos, could you stop by the strip mall real quick and pick Abuela up some Pepto or something? She's not feeling well." Carmen frowned. </p>
<p>"Of course, mamá," Andrea said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we'll go get it right now," Miguel finished. </p>
<p>"Gracias Amores, dinner should be ready by the time you come back." Carmen declared as she hurried towards the stove to check on the boiling water. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The consignment store within the strip mall was small but homely. Well, Homely if you consider kind of dirty but in a charming way Homely. The cashier spoke Spanish, though, so Miguel and Andi felt a little bit of a vibe with him. </p>
<p>He was currently taking care of a customer upfront, so Miguel just asked him nonchalantly-</p>
<p>"Donde esta el Pepto Bismol?" ("Where is the pepto Bismol?")</p>
<p>"Allá," He answered, turning back to the blonde customer. </p>
<p>Andi and Miguel made their way towards the area the man had pointed to and quickly found the Pepto along with other medicines. Miguel took the Pepto and made his way to the cashier, while Andi quickly grabbed a bag of Lays original chips and followed behind him. </p>
<p>Once at the register, Andi immediately realized who the customer was. The old guy from next door. </p>
<p>Ok, maybe not old- but not young. She thought to herself. </p>
<p>Miguel noticed him around the same time Andi did and raised his brows towards her before bringing his attention to the man ordering his pizza. </p>
<p>The two looked at each other as Miguel held up the Pepto bottle, "My grandma's not feeling well." he muttered.</p>
<p>"Didn't ask," the man shortly responded before bringing his attention back to the cashier. "C'mon, what's Spanish for just give me the damn slice!?"</p>
<p>"Pinche pendejo" the cashier muttered before turning to Miguel and Andi and saying, "probalement tiene un pene pequeño"</p>
<p>"What did you just say?" Johnny asked, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>He then looked at  Miguel and Andi.</p>
<p>"What did he say!" he asked Miguel.</p>
<p>"you don't want to know..." Miguel muttered. </p>
<p>The man simply stared at him.</p>
<p>"I know it's something bad, just tell me."</p>
<p>"uh," started Miguel, "he said you have a tiny..."</p>
<p>"-He said you have a small dick," Andrea answered for Miguel. </p>
<p>Their neighbor stared at them, shocked. He then turned his attention to the attendant. </p>
<p>"He said I have a tiny wang? Tell him he has a tiny wang!" He bellowed.</p>
<p>"I speak English, asshole." The attended stated simply.</p>
<p>"Oh really?" the blonde guy said as he threw the cash at the man at the register and forcefully took his slice of pizza, leaving the store.</p>
<p>Miguel stared at Andrea as the man left, a little at a loss for words. Of course, Andrea was snippy with him all the time at home- they were siblings, for god sakes. But she was incredibly shy in public- never speaking out of turn and never inciting anything bad. She could barely tell a waiter when he'd bring the wrong order that it's not hers. Miguel always had to push her out of her comfort zone- so he was shocked at her demeanor with their neighbor but also kind of impressed.</p>
<p>"What?" Andrea questioned him as she caught him staring. </p>
<p>"Nothing, just surprised how blunt you were"</p>
<p>"Please, I'm not scared of our dried-up neighbor," Andrea smiled at Miguel. </p>
<p>"Just the chips and the Bismol?" the cashier asked, bringing them out of their sibling bonding. </p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks,"  Miguel said. </p>
<p>Miguel saw a couple of boys enter the consignment store as they were paying, all hyped up. He could have sworn he recognized them from somewhere- but he probably was just imagining it. </p>
<p>"Hey, what good man?" The tall leader of the gang asked Miguel, eyeing Andrea. </p>
<p>"Hey- Uh, good, good. How bout you? Ready for school next week?" Miguel took a wild guess that the group went to Charles Evans High. </p>
<p>Maybe he could make some friends before school even started. </p>
<p>"You guys are high schoolers?" The attendant asked, eye roaming between the Diaz siblings and the new group. </p>
<p>"What- no! We-" The boys started but were met with the attendant's loud voice. </p>
<p>"Nice try, guys, no beer. Get out," he bellowed. </p>
<p>The Boys' demeanor shifted completely as they moved towards Miguel and Andrea as they tried to flee through the front door.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing? Why the hell you gotta blow up my spot?" The leader yelled at Miguel.</p>
<p>"Dude, I- I-" Miguel started but was cut off.</p>
<p>"He thought we were in college!" Another guy yelled as the group set their sights on Miguel. </p>
<p>"I- I didn't know you guys were trying to buy beer," Miguel said hurriedly, backing away from the angered boys slowly.</p>
<p>Suddenly the boy in the yellow ringer shirt threw Miguel into the bushes beside us.</p>
<p>"Miguel!" Andi yelled as she tried to make her way to her brother before getting grabbed around the waist by one of the bullies- holding her back. </p>
<p>"ooh, what do we got here" One of the boys taunted as they took Abuelita's Pepto from Miguel, crushing my chips in the process.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what do we got here?" another goon chimed in.</p>
<p>"Pepto?"</p>
<p>"Oh shit, someone has frickin DIAHREA."</p>
<p>"hey, we should call him rhea!"</p>
<p>Miguel looked down but still tried to reach for the Pepto until he was pushed back.</p>
<p>"Give it back, dude; it's for my grandma." Miguel pleaded with the bully.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's for your grandma? Shit, I'm sorry, man." the guy said with sarcasm. "Hey, you want it? You can take all that shit. Yeah, take it!" he yelled as he emptied the entire bottle of Pepto on Miguel's head. Andrea felt tears start shedding down her face. </p>
<p>"Bitch" he finally finished as the boy threw the now empty bottle of Pepto at Miguel.</p>
<p>Andrea felt the hands around her loosen as the group started heading away from Miguel. </p>
<p>"asshole," Miguel whispered under his breath when he thought the guy was far enough away... he was wrong.</p>
<p>The boy angrily turned around once more.</p>
<p>"what'd you say 'rhea?" he threatened.</p>
<p>"I-I didn't say anything," Miguel tried to plead as he tried to walk away from the boy before being struck hard in the stomach.</p>
<p>"that's brute, Ky!" yelled the boy holding Andrea back, who had now tightened his grip once more.</p>
<p>Huh, Andrea thought. His name is Ky. No wonder he's an asshole.</p>
<p>Miguel tried to make a run for it but hesitated when he remembered Andi was there. That hesitation cost him dearly.</p>
<p>"Oh, you crying, hey where do you think you're going pussy? one of the bullies said, taking advantage of the fact Miguel was distracted as he threw him onto a red car behind him.</p>
<p>Andrea was now sobbing, terrified for her brother. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Andrea suddenly heard a voice call from behind her.</p>
<p>"Watch the car, man."</p>
<p>Andrea recognized the voice of her neighbor instantly, being that she had just told him off in the store minutes earlier.</p>
<p>"who's this dude?" asked Ky rudely. </p>
<p>"Just leave the dork alone," The man said.</p>
<p>"What?" Ky continued. </p>
<p>"You see this guy? Eating his dinner at mini-mart like a bum." The guy holding Andi teased. At that moment, the neighbor noticed Andi being held by the guy- and you could see his eyes shift.</p>
<p>"Wait, I think I know this guy. He's the jerk off that cleaned my dad's septic tank." Ky laughed.</p>
<p>"that explains why he smells like shit!"</p>
<p>The man stood still, hand tightening into a fist- obviously losing the last strand of his control.</p>
<p>"Nah, trust me. You guys are pissing off the wrong guy on the wrong day, all right?"He tried one last time to reason with the bullies.</p>
<p>"Oh, really?"</p>
<p>"Really, yeah" The man nodded, getting closer to Ky.</p>
<p>"Get the hell out of here, loser!" Ky said as he shoved the man back.</p>
<p>That's it, Andi thought, The final straw.</p>
<p>The man stood still for a moment and then proceeded to kick Ky straight in the face knocking him down. A fight broke out.</p>
<p>Miguel stood shocked as he watched his neighbor beat the shit out of these assholes- only looking away when he went to find a recently let go Andi and hold her while the fight continued.</p>
<p>Andi was crying so hard but tried her best to wipe away the tears enough to watch what was taking place in front of her. </p>
<p>Right as the fight seemed to be over, Miguel approached the man.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, how did you-"</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Ky attacked the man from behind- starting the fight again. It was almost too close to call as they both had each other on their toes until the Man got him in a neck lock. </p>
<p>Just when the Diaz siblings thought they could breathe, flashing lights approached them.</p>
<p>The Cops had arrived...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cafeteria Roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you sad 'cause you're on your own? <br/>No, Gonna get by with a little help from my friends."</p>
<p>-With a little help from friends by The Beatles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You asked him if you were gonna get Karate Pajamas?" Andi asked Miguel as they stood patiently in line for the cafeteria food. It was their first day of school, and as nervous as Andi was- she was glad she had Miguel.</p>
<p>"Don't say that so loud," Miguel hushed his sister while looking around. "They apparently call them gi's so..." he continued in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>Andi nodded.</p>
<p>"So what now, is Johnny like you...Karate teacher- or what?" Andi asked as she was served her sloppy mashed potatoes from the lunch lady and nodded a silent thank you.</p>
<p>Miguel had told her all about his conversation with Johnny, their neighbor, and how originally, he wasn't going to train him- but now Miguel was a Cobra kai- whatever the hell that means.</p>
<p>"No," Miguel answered. "He's gonna be my Sensei."</p>
<p>Andi smiled at her overdramatic brother. She was proud of him for going for his goals and shooting for the stars. Besides, what the worst that could happen with this new arrangement? Worst case scenario- he learns a little karate from an alcoholic, best case scenario- he learns a lot of karate from an alcoholic. He couldn't lose.</p>
<p>"You could join me, you know? Be the second Cobra Kai badass in this school," Miguel said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think I should learn how to walk without tripping before I learn any actual Karate moves," she joked with her brother, giving him a 'you know I love you' look.</p>
<p>After getting their lunches from the line, the Diaz kids turned around to see where they could sit in the bustling cafeteria.</p>
<p>They quickly spotted ky and his posse turning down a vending machine on the far left side of the room and decided to sit as far away from them as possible.</p>
<p>Scanning the room for a place to sit, Andi spotted a mostly empty table with two boys sitting at it on the far right of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>She elbowed Miguel to get his attention and nodded towards the seat, indicating they should try their luck with the two boys.</p>
<p>He nodded and led the way across the cafeteria, trays in hand. As they slowly came upon the two boys, Andi could now see them clearly. The one on the right had dark brown hair and was wearing an orange squared button-up shirt, and the one on the left had light dirty blonde hair and was wearing what looked like a vintage grandpa sweater.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Miguel and Andi stood before the table with the boys- though it appeared they'd gone unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Um, is it cool if we sit here?" Miguel asked tentatively.</p>
<p>The boy with the dark brown hair looked up at the two of us and took in our faces for a moment.</p>
<p>"Ooh, sorry, tables really blowing up right now. I can put you on the waitlist, but it's probably next semester at the earliest."</p>
<p>Andi was pretty sure he was kidding- but couldn't be sure. She looked at the boy beside him for a moment to try and gather the situation, but as soon as they made eye contact- she forgot what her goal was.</p>
<p>The boy had a pale exterior that was evenly contrasted with his dark grey eyes. He had a thin face, which was finely countered with his harsh cheekbones and chin. Andi could also see that below his pointed nose and above his thin lips- lay some sort of scar on his upper lip.</p>
<p>The boy saw her staring and broke their eye contact almost immediately, turning back to his food before Andi could look at him further.</p>
<p>"ok," Miguel answered the first boy, turning to find another table.</p>
<p>"no! I'm kidding. Sit," he said, motioning for them to take a seat.</p>
<p>Andi set down her tray next to the pale boy she was staring at, trying to seem sociable- though kind of freaking out on the inside. They had found a place to sit for lunch. She just hoped she didn't screw it up. </p>
<p>One of her worst fears was spending the next three years eating in the girl restroom as she had done all the years prior.</p>
<p>"I'm Miguel."</p>
<p>"Demetri," said the boy in the orange shirt. "this is Eli," he pointed to his friend next to him, and before the boy could say anything- Demetri continued, "He is a man of few words." </p>
<p>Eli lifted his hand for a moment to wave at the Diaz's but quickly put it down and went back to looking at his food.</p>
<p>The boy was painfully shy, Andrea thought... just like her. </p>
<p>Just then, a group of fruity-scented girls walked by the table in what seemed to be a slow-motion movie shot straight out of Mean Girls. </p>
<p>Andrea felt tense. </p>
<p>There they were, she thought, The mean girls. </p>
<p>While Andrea had become tense as the girls walked by, Miguel had become dumbstruck- staring eagerly at one of the girls with pretty brown hair. </p>
<p>"Close your mouth Miggy; you're drooling," Andi teased her brother quietly, placing her hands under his jaw to shut his gaping mouth.</p>
<p>Demetri turned around to see who Miguel was staring at, then promptly rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Dude, don't torture yourself. Those are the rich girls."</p>
<p>Miguel listened to Demitri's words but kept his eyes on the newly seated group. </p>
<p>"do you ever talk to them or-" he began, interrupted by Demetri's sarcastic voice.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," the boy began, "all the time. We hang out after school, make out, give each other hand jobs." </p>
<p>The quiet boy chuckled at his friend's jokes, smiling for the first time since the new kids sat at his table.</p>
<p>"Eli here is homecoming king. Gets laid more than anybody. Ain't that right, Eli?" Demitri joked, patting Eli on the back. </p>
<p>Eli smiled at his friend before making eye contact with Andi and suddenly put his neutral face back on.</p>
<p>"Talk to them?" Demitri dramatically continued. "You realize what table you're sitting at, right? You've pretty much signed away all hopes of losing your virginity before college."</p>
<p>Andi let out a chuckle before looking at Eli, who's body language had completely shifted, putting his head down again and tensing his eyebrows. </p>
<p>At first, Andi thought it might have been because she laughed at Demetri's virgin joke. She felt bad, wanting to make the shy boy feel more comfortable- not more exiled. </p>
<p>She quickly saw, however, that he was glancing at the popular girls and not her. </p>
<p>"Oh shit, Yasmin's looking at us. Probably just making fun of me." He said sadly. </p>
<p>Andi looked over at the group of girls sitting across the room from them and saw the girl she believed to be Yasmin staring directly at Eli. There was no doubt in her mind that the bitch was probably making fun of Eli. She had enough experience with bullies to know this much- but she wasn't gonna let him know that.</p>
<p>"I don't think she's making fun of you," Andi tried to say nonchalantly, twidling her mash potatoes with her fork. </p>
<p>"of course she is. She always makes fun of everything about me," Eli said softly. </p>
<p>Andi frowned. </p>
<p>"There's nothing to make fun of Eli, truly." She said kindly, smiling at the saddened boy. </p>
<p>He looked up at her with a face that showed he did not believe her words but still forced a small smile on his face to show he appreciated her efforts. </p>
<p>Miguel's voice interrupted the moment, still fascinated by the pale brunette. </p>
<p>"I mean, just because they're cool hot girls doesn't mean they have to be mean, right?" he questioned. </p>
<p>Demetri snorted. </p>
<p>"C'mon," Miguel continued, "Andi is a cool girl, and she's super nice. Too nice even," he stated proudly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, and she's hot too," Demitri continued. </p>
<p>"well, she's my sister, dude, so-" Miguel began but noticed Demetri wasn't listening to him.</p>
<p>"and she's still sitting here, instead of with them." Demetri continued. " Hot, Cool, probably smart- and yet you're sitting here. That means either something is definitely wrong with you, or you have a thing for avoiding the spotlight." </p>
<p>"Why not both?" Andi questioned. "Besides, my brothers sitting here- why would I sit with the mean girls when I can sit with the coolest guy I know." </p>
<p>"Because he is not the coolest guy you know, and you could easily hang with the mean girls." Demetri continued, obviously not picking up on the social cues to leave the conversation alone. </p>
<p>"Trust me. I have had enough time with the mean girls in my life. I don't need anymore," Andi said, looking down at her tray. </p>
<p>"See, I knew she was a mean girl-" Demitri started telling Eli before kicked under the table by the shy boy, trying to indicate to leave it alone. </p>
<p>Andi sent him a thankful nod, which Eli pretended not to see.</p>
<p>"Well," Demitri began again, "I don't care if Yasmine is the meanest girl in school. I'd kill all of you just to get her to spit in my face."</p>
<p>"Fair enough-" Andi tried to respond before Miguel cut her off.</p>
<p>"-If you don't make a move, you'll never have a shot with her." Miguel insisted, and she so badly wanted to use their twin telepathy to tell him to Shut. Up.</p>
<p>"True," Demitri responded, deep in thought. "But I'll also never suffer a humiliating rejection. I'm at peace with my depression. The last thing I need to be is suicidal."</p>
<p>Miguel finally broke his glare on the popular table to look over at Andi and make sure she was alright. He knew the topic of self-harm and suicide was a difficult subject for Andi. </p>
<p>She had never been suicidal per se- but she did find it hard to keep going in her awful circumstances at times and wished to start over consistently. </p>
<p>Miguel knew this, but was never sure if she had ever contemplated suicide- so he took extra precautions whenever it came up in conversations. </p>
<p>Andi smiled at her brother, letting him know he can chill out-it was just a joke. </p>
<p>She had a feeling there would be a lot of jokes like that from Demitri in their friendship, and she didn't mind. </p>
<p>Once Miguel saw his sister was ok, he began standing from his chair.</p>
<p>"oh no, what are you doing," Demitri asked, and Andi had to agree with him- looking at her brother with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Striking first," Miguel said confidently as he began moving towards the group of girls. </p>
<p>Oh god, not this again. Andi thought. </p>
<p>Apparently, his Sensei had begun drilling that motto in his head, and while in some circumstances, it could work- most times, she thinks he should not jump on that bandwagon. </p>
<p>Demitri sighed, </p>
<p>"oh shit, hope we don't get hit with the shrapnel."</p>
<p>Andi had to admit, Demitri was a funny guy. Sure not all his jokes could be bangers, but nobody can be perfect.</p>
<p>From a distance, Andi was able to see Miguel nearing the table before the asshole from the convenience store sat down next to the girl Miguel was eyeing and wrapped his arm around her.</p>
<p>She saw her brother begin to walk away from the table defeated, and the only part of the conversation she was able to hear was the boy she identified as ky yell out: </p>
<p>"See you later, 'Rhea."</p>
<p>Andi clenched her fist in a fury at the memories of that night and what those boys did to her brother, not to mention her. </p>
<p>Eli saw the girl clenched her fist and considered putting his hand on hers to calm her down- but decided against it, instead of muttering "those guys are dicks" to the angry girl, so she saw she was not alone in her feelings.</p>
<p>"yeah... they are." Andi agreed as Miguel sat back down at their table. </p>
<p>"So how'd it go?" Demitri sarcastically asked Miguel. </p>
<p>Demitri is an asshole and thought, but a lovable one, she admitted to herself. </p>
<p>As the school bell rang and announced the end of their lunch period, Andi stood and made her way to turn in her tray and throw away her scarps in the trash bins. </p>
<p>I made friends, she thought, not many, but... I have somewhere to eat every day.</p>
<p>She smiled as she felt the relief she'd been seeking for weeks finally overwhelm her. </p>
<p>She no longer had to worry about being alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cyberbullying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I wanna live like common people<br/>I wanna do whatever common people do"</p>
<p>Common People by Pulp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miguel, ven a poner la mesa para la cena!" Yaya knocked at his door, trying to get Miguel to get off his ass and set the table for once. </p>
<p>Andi had set it the last three nights and was quite frankly ready for a break as she stood next to her Yaya outside of Miguel's door. </p>
<p>Little did their Yaya know Miguel was doing the exact opposite of sitting on his ass.</p>
<p>He set his new favorite music super loud, so none outside his room knew that he wasn't sitting and reading comic books or watching porn like any other teen boy. He was training for Cobra Kai. </p>
<p>Andi knew this and usually left him alone, but c'mon- somethings gotta give.</p>
<p>"Miguel!" Yaya called out again since she hadn't received a response the first time.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there!" He finally called back, trying to hide his exasperated state from so much punching. </p>
<p>"UGH, Tocandose," Yaya muttered to Andi before walking away from the hall shared by the siblings. </p>
<p>Andi knew that meant she thought he was jacking off. Which, to be quite frank, was a pretty good deduction given the context clues. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Halfway through their dinner and the third joke their Yaya tried to land- the family heard the front door of their home opening. </p>
<p>"Mira Quien llego!" Yaya exclaimed as their mother walked through the door halfway through dinner.  (Translation: "Look who's arrived")</p>
<p>"Mm, it smells good in here," Camrne stated as she put down her things and joined her family at the table.</p>
<p>"I made chicken in chili sauce," their grandmother continued in Spanish, reaching over the kitchen counter to make her daughter a plate. </p>
<p>Carmen stare apologetically at her children as her mother was busy serving her food. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm late again. Things are crazy at the hospital," their mom apologized as she walked towards each child and kissed them on the forehead. </p>
<p>"its ok" Miguel answered for the twins, "You're short-staffed, but we saved you some food." </p>
<p>Carmen smiled before looking over at Andrea, who hadn't spoken and was focused on her chicken. </p>
<p>Carmen sighed at her daughters' demeanor but took a seat next to her. </p>
<p>"So, did you guys decide what you're going to be for the Halloween dance?" She said, trying to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Well," Miguel started. "I was thinking Deadpool but the costumes a little pricey." He said tentatively. </p>
<p>"well, how much is it?" Carmen questioned her son.</p>
<p>"It doesn't have to be Deadpool." Miguel continued. </p>
<p>Yaya arrived back at the table with their mom's food and took a seat next to her. As Carmen grabbed her silverware to begin eating her food, she looked seriously at her son.</p>
<p>"You want a Deadpool costume?" She asked. "we'll make you a Deadpool costume." Their mom said as she pointed to herself and their grandmother. </p>
<p>Yaya looked surprised.  </p>
<p>"Nope, this isn't a sweatshop," she replied. </p>
<p>Everyone at the table laughed at the joke Yaya had made- even though they all knew she was dead serious. </p>
<p>"What about you Mija, what are you thinking of wearing for the dance?" </p>
<p>"Oh, I think I'll just use my costume from last year- repurpose it maybe," Andi replied shyly. </p>
<p>"Hermione granger?" Her mom questioned, "How do you plan on repurposing that?"</p>
<p>"There is more than one girl in Gryffindor mamá," Andi answered a bit too bluntly. </p>
<p>She noticed this and attempted to put on a bright smile to take the edge of the words she'd said. </p>
<p>"well, if anyone can do it- I know it's you." Her mom said kindly. </p>
<p>Carmen knew her daughter's life hadn't been easy, and her not being there in her daughter's most critical moments definitely didn't make it any easier. She understood her daughter's resentment against her and could only try and prove to her she would be there from now on. </p>
<p>"Oh, Miggy! what happened to your hand?" Carmen quickly said, coming out of her thinking trance and staring at Miguel's bruised knuckles. </p>
<p>"Oh-um," Miguel started, trying to come up with a lie before Yaya answered for him.</p>
<p>"No quires saber," Yaya said with a disgusted face, alluding to the fact he was jacking off earlier... embarrassing. (Translation: "You don't want to know")</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>"Cyberbullying is no laughing matter," The counselor began saying to the roomful of children in the cafeteria. </p>
<p>Andi was sitting at her usual table alongside her brother, Demetri, and Eli. </p>
<p>Over the past month and a half, Andi had grown closer to the two boys she currently sat with. Learning Demitri's social cues and Elis's social lines. </p>
<p>Almost the first day of their friendship, Demetri had insisted they all swap phone numbers and start hanging out together outside of school to establish their pack. As he put it so eloquently that sunny day "There is safety in numbers."</p>
<p>Andi hated to admit how right he was. </p>
<p>So the group began hanging out as much as possible- in school and out. Though they shared a few classes in school- they didn't get to see each other as much as they liked. </p>
<p>When Andi and Miguel turned 16 in the summer, their mother and Yaya had gifted them a used Toyota corolla as a "Sweet Sixteen" birthday gift. </p>
<p>They were to use it to start navigating around their new city, drive to school, and make friends. </p>
<p>Though the two shared the car, Andi found herself being the designated driver in their arrangement. </p>
<p>She would drive them to school every day, and then once they befriended Eli and Demetri, she drove all of them to Miguel's dojo to drop him off, then usually hit up the library with some fast food every day after school. </p>
<p>Their parents picked the boys up from the library before Andi set off to pick Miguel up from his training. Always making sure to put some plastic on the passenger seat so Miguel wouldn't stain the carpeted seats with his sweat. </p>
<p>Though Miguel was preoccupied with his Karate training, Andi was able to hang out with her new friends on her own. Unlike the last several years of her wallowing in her self-pity and locking herself in her room wishing for the day she finally had friends, she now was watching movies, sharing inside jokes, and overall developing a happy and fast friendship with these kids. </p>
<p>She didn't know how she was so lucky. </p>
<p>Back in the cafeteria, the counselor continued. </p>
<p>"Sending a cruel message to someone online- can be just as cruel and hurtful as saying it to their face. I'm not gonna name any names, but the other day a mother called me up because her son was crying. After some kids online, made fun of his facial deformity."</p>
<p>Shit shit shit, Andi thought. </p>
<p>The counselor was obviously referring to Eli, and the other kids in the cafeteria realized this.  </p>
<p>"It's that kid over there," she heard multiple people whispering. "it's the kid with the weird lip." </p>
<p>Andi felt herself protectively take hold of Eli's hand at that moment, wanting to assure him he was not alone. </p>
<p>It was a bold move for Andi to perform. She couldn't believe she'd done it. But it didn't feel as weird as she feared it would. It also helped that Eli didn't pull away or look at her insultingly. He just breathed out and nodded his head- as if he understood everything she was saying. </p>
<p>While Andi appreciated her friendship with both boys, she had to admit there was something different about her friendship with Eli. Maybe it was because they were so much alike and had similar backgrounds regarding bullying and depression. </p>
<p>They had found this out over the many private late night text conversations they'd taken part in over the last several weeks, often not going to sleep until around 4 in the morning at times.</p>
<p>Andi felt like Eli understood her as nobody else did. She finally was able to share her past with someone and wasn't afraid it would scare them off. Though she didn't share everything, it was more than she had told even Miguel. </p>
<p>The interactions went both ways, as Eli talked to her about his insecurity over his scarred lip and how he felt nobody could ever love him because of it.  </p>
<p>The joke was truly on him, though, as about a month into these exchanges, Andi began to recognize she felt something for Eli other than friendship... something she never thought she'd experience in High School. It was then she knew for a fact that his fear of nobody ever loving him was an irrational one.</p>
<p>Andi was pretty sure she had developed a small crush on the shy boy. However, she would never tell him for fear of ruining their friendship. Besides, she would never want to force Demetri to third wheel them. </p>
<p>And that's IF he ever even felt the same way... which she was pretty sure he didn't. </p>
<p>Andi decided she needed to ignore these feelings as long as she could, or until they went away. For the sake of the friendship. </p>
<p>This wasn't always easy, though, as she would sometimes act out in defense of him extra strongly, more than she did for Demitri, because of her feelings- just like right now.  </p>
<p>"But today, our goal here is to make this school a safe place for all students." The counselor continued.  </p>
<p>"bullshit," Andi mumbled, and Eli smirked- still not moving his hand from her grasp. </p>
<p>"you know-" began Miguel, over the counselors' annoying voice, "if you're sick of getting bullied, my karate dojo's looking for recruits. "</p>
<p>Eli suddenly looked very interested in what Miguel had to say, even moving his hand away from Andi to face Miguel properly. </p>
<p>That stung a little, Andi thought, but that's her problem. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you hear that, Eli? A little Karate training, and you're gonna kick some major ass." Demetri remarked sarcastically </p>
<p>"I'm serious, Demitri," Miguel Countered, and Andi knew her brother well enough to know he was dead serious. </p>
<p>"My Senseis the real deal. I'm sure I could get you all some good discounts. We need people."</p>
<p>"I think he wants Paying students Miggy," Andi told her brother, referring to the fact he knew their family couldn't pay for the training. </p>
<p>Johnny had taken Miguel on pro-bobo, but one Diaz kid was one thing, two was something completely different. </p>
<p>"yeah- eventually, but for now, he can live with two badass Diaz kids and the money from Demitri and Eli's parents" Miguel smiled, having worked it all out.</p>
<p>"..I don't know Miggy..." Andi started</p>
<p>"Look, Just think about it- all of you," Miguel answered quickly, not wanting to hear a no from his sister.</p>
<p>"As enticing as that sounds," Demitri interrupted, "I think we'd rather spend our afternoons playing crucible control than getting hit in the face."</p>
<p>Andi laughed, mostly cause she knew it was true, and Demitri wasn't exaggerating.  </p>
<p>"Oh, and one last thing." The counselor added, breaking the groups' conversation. "While we're all looking forward to the Halloween dance, let's make sure our costumes are culturally sensitive. For example, instead of a sexy nurse, maybe try a gender-neutral hospital employee. </p>
<p>"Sure, and the popular girl will just be gender-neutral Victoria Secret Angels then?" Andi questioned quietly.</p>
<p>"No, that would break the dress code regardless," Demitri added, and Andi gave him a knowing smile. </p>
<p>"Oh, you weren't serious...Makes sense." He replied. </p>
<p>"You're getting better at picking up on It though!" Andi added brightly, bringing a smile to Dimitri's face.</p>
<p>The bell rang suddenly, interrupting the Counselors long, drawn-out speech. </p>
<p>"Oh- ok, just remember to choose kindness today!" She concluded as the students rushed out of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you ok?" Andi quietly asked Eli as they turned in their lunch trays at the front of the cafeteria. </p>
<p>"Yeah- it's not the first time. It won't be the last. I'm used to it," he said in a neutral voice, trying to prevent Andi from hearing the sadness protruding in the statement. </p>
<p>"Oh- ok." Andi wanted to say more but didn't want Eli to feel awkward. She didn't know if how she was trying to comfort him would be too much for friends. So she just replied softly-</p>
<p>"I guess I'll see you after class." </p>
<p>"Yeah, totally," Eli smiled at her. </p>
<p>As the two teens went their separate ways, Eli Moskovitz couldn't help but smile at the warm sensation tingly in his left hand. The hand Andi had touched moments earlier...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Monster Mash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else<br/>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br/>But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell<br/>You don't know, oh-oh<br/>You don't know you're beautiful"</p>
<p>What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the final bell of the day ran throughout the halls, Andi ran out of her classroom, quickly searching for her friends.</p>
<p>She found them all hanging outside around her car, and Andi couldn't help but smile at the three goofballs messing around her busted up Toyota.</p>
<p>"Hey, Andi," Eli smiled shyly as she greeted the three boys.</p>
<p>"Hey Eli, 'Mitri"</p>
<p>"What? No hello, for your big brother?" Miguel asked dramatically.</p>
<p>"Nope, not until said big brother starts setting the table when Yaya asks." She said matter of factly, "You realize when you don't do it, I have to, right?"</p>
<p>Miguel stopped to think about this for a moment.</p>
<p>"You're right, you're right. I promise ill make more of an effort, hermanita," Miguel responded.</p>
<p>"Well, in that case- Hello Miguel," Andi smiled as she went up and hugged her brother.</p>
<p>"So," she started again, turning to face her friends, "I know I'm dropping Miguel off at the dojo for training with Mr. Lawrence-"</p>
<p>"-sensei Lawrence," Miguel corrected her.</p>
<p>"Right. Sensei Lawrence." She corrected with an eye roll. "So where to after? You guys wanna get ready for the dance together?" She asked, hopefully.</p>
<p>"Actually-" Demitri began, "Eli and I are gonna get ready together. I need his help making sure I draw my symbols correctly. Then his mom's gonna take our picture with our costumes on doing Charlie's angels pose- we do it every year.</p>
<p>"Aw, that sounds fun- you sure you don't want another angel in there? You know there are three, right?" Andi pressed lightly.</p>
<p>"Yeah- we want it to be a surprise, but we'll totally see you there!" Demitri responded while Eli gave her a sad smile.</p>
<p>"Ok, that's cool. I'll just drop you guys off at Eli's house then," Andi said, a little disheartened.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The school gymnasium had been transformed into a spooky wonderland. Streamers hung the wall, and fog machines seemed to be hidden in every corner of the building. And I didn't mind it but was a little worried for Miguel because of his asthma.</p>
<p>As they walked through the front doors of the gym building, Andi looked around at all the students in their glamorous costumes and couldn't help but feel out of place in her three-year-old Gryffindor robes and regular clothing underneath it.</p>
<p>She felt a slight Ping of jealousy at the fact Miguel was able to get a new costume from sensei Lawrence, and she was stuck with the same old thing.</p>
<p>The jealousy washed away as she spotted her two friends in the corner of the gymnasium- near the punch bowl. Trying to keep their head down in an attempt to blend in-. Unfortunately, Demetri's costume wouldn't let that happen.</p>
<p>'Mitri was dressed in an extremely large and bulky rob with symbols written on his forehead. Meanwhile, Eli was dressed as a surgeon in a medical blue ensemble that covered him from head to toe. Even covering his lip with the surgical mask.</p>
<p>Andi wanted to frown, thinking about how Eli had chosen a costume based on the best way to hide his lip. Hoping for a night where he could feel normal. She tried to push this thought out of her mind as they neared the boys.</p>
<p>As the two Diaz siblings neared the punch bowl- their friends finally spotted them and lit up.</p>
<p>"Oh, skeleton- classic. Nice." Demetri said as he saw Miguel's costume up close.</p>
<p>Sensei Lawrence had given Miguel his old Halloween costume, complete with the face make up. So Miguel was like a 90's version of a skeleton. Honestly, it was pretty cool. </p>
<p>"Thanks, I like your Sorcer costume," Miguel added.</p>
<p>"Sorcer?" Demetri asked, his smile falling off his face.</p>
<p>Andi looked between Miguel and Demitri and realized the problem immediately. </p>
<p>"Miggy, he's a necromancer." Andi corrected subtly.</p>
<p>"what?" Miguel asked, and Demitri ignored him.</p>
<p>Stepping in front of Miguel in order to get closer to Andi, he tried the look of shock from his face.</p>
<p>"Wait- you've seen 'the Amulet'?" He asked Andi intently.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course, who hasn't?" Andi questioned happily.</p>
<p>Demitri was pleasantly surprised, and you could see it on his face- which ultimately made Andi pretty proud of herself. </p>
<p>"-Apparently Miguel," Eli joked, and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>Demitri then turned his attention back to Andi, checking out her costume.</p>
<p>"So who are you supposed to be" Demitri questioned, " oh, let me guess- Hermione Granger? Figures, that's the most basic girl costume ever- especially when they're trying to act like they know anything about geek stuff."</p>
<p>Andi felt the heat rise to her cheeks before it even showed on her face, but she didn't care. She wasn't blushing because she was embarrassed- but because she was pissed.</p>
<p>She knew Demitri had a problem with reading social cues and being too direct. She figured he might have some form of undiagnosed Aspergers, and she never cared. Always helping him out in social situations whenever she could. </p>
<p>But at times, Demitri's comments were so blatantly sexist that it got to her. Like right now. </p>
<p>"No, I'm not Hermione Granger- although it would be a perfectly good costume if I were." Andi snarked back. </p>
<p>"Ok," Demitri continued pressing, "So who are you supposed to be in those worn-down Gryfindor robes? Ginny? Cause you forgot the hair- and you're wearing too much makeup to be her."</p>
<p>Andi was fuming, and everyone could see it. </p>
<p>"First of all, I'm not wearing any makeup-" </p>
<p>"Oh wow, you really are beautiful," Demetri said earnestly. </p>
<p>If he had stopped there, maybe Andi could have let it go. But of course, 'Mitri could never just say a compliment. </p>
<p>"Unfortunately, that's not enough for a costume though. Plus, you're out of Gryffindors unless you're trying to Ron or Harry-" he tried to counter. </p>
<p>"Actually, I'm Lavender Brown," Andi barked. </p>
<p>"Lavender Brown, really? She's the worst character." </p>
<p>Andi scoffed. </p>
<p>"Figures you'd say something like that 'Mitri since most people that disregard Lavender are misogynists and sexists."</p>
<p>"I'm not m-"</p>
<p>"Lavender was a solid character." Andi continued, "Just because she was an annoying teen girl doesn't mean she deserves all the hate she got. She had to watch the guy she thought she loved parade around school with some other girl, and yet she still fought for him at the battle of Hogwarts- and even lost her life! Lavender Brown was a badass, and so is this costume." Andi finally completed. </p>
<p>"Actually-" Demetri started right as Andi flung towards him. </p>
<p>She didn't even make it a foot near 'Mitri before Eli was holding her back. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's ok. Let's just go get some punch," he whispered in her ear before setting her down when he knew she wouldn't fling herself towards a scared Demetri anymore.</p>
<p>"Fine," she muttered, giving Demetri one final side-eye before heading away. </p>
<p>As she and Eli walked away, she heard the distant voice of Miguel asking him:</p>
<p>"Really, Demetri?"</p>
<p>Soon enough, Andi was calming down at the punch table as Eli handed her a glass of bright red Hi-C punch. </p>
<p>"Are you sure we should drink this?" she asked, "Are we sure it's not spiked or anything."</p>
<p>"Pretty positive," Eli responded. "I've been watching the table all night and haven't seen anything so far...so," He said shyly. </p>
<p>I wonder why he was watching the table, Andi thought to herself.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I should listen to the surgeon, right?" she joked. </p>
<p>"Actually- Plastic surgeon." He corrected shortly. "I fix lips.'</p>
<p>"Oh," Andi said, shocked at the statement. </p>
<p>She was trying to conceal her surprise at the choice of costume, truly saddened by Eli's loathing for such a small and unnoticeable detail. But she tried not to make it seen. </p>
<p>"Nice." she tried responding brightly. "Maybe that means you could fix mine."</p>
<p>Eli looked at her for a moment, confused. </p>
<p>"There's nothing to fix," He said plainly. </p>
<p>"Ha, yeah. Says you. There's so much I'd fix about them. Their uneven, too dark, make me-" </p>
<p>"You have really, really nice lips Andrea," He said bluntly, cutting her off. </p>
<p>His eyes widened suddenly at the realization of what he had just said. He quickly tried to back peddle. </p>
<p>"I mean- as far as lips go. I should know- you know." He said unconfidently. </p>
<p>"yeah- totally." Andi said between the awkward silence. "thanks." </p>
<p>The two stood silently for a moment, sipping their punch. Then they both attempted to speak at the same time. </p>
<p>"Well, I-"</p>
<p>"you know we should." </p>
<p>The two laughed as Andi indicated Eli should go first. </p>
<p>"I was just saying; we should probably go rejoin the others, right?" He asked unsurely. </p>
<p>"yeah- I was about to say the same thing," Andi replied. "I promise I won't kill Demetri," she joked. </p>
<p>"honestly, I should probably let you," Eli joked back. </p>
<p>The two of them giggled. </p>
<p>"but honestly- you know he doesn't mean it." Eli tried defending </p>
<p>"I know, I know. It just hit me a little harder today because... well," Andi started but hesitated. </p>
<p>Eli looked at her sympathetically. </p>
<p>"You can tell me anything- I promise I won't judge." he smiled sincerely at his friend. "You can also not tell me. That's cool, too," he clarified. </p>
<p>"I mean, I do tell you everything you know, Eli?" Andi said sincerely, looking up at the boy.</p>
<p>"me too." </p>
<p>"Well, if I'm honest, 'Mitri's comment hit a little harder today because this wasn't my first costume choice. In fact, this was my Hermione costume three years ago. Then it was my Ginny costume. I was even Harry at one point. My family- we just don't have enough money to afford a new Halloween costume this year- or the last couple of years, really. So, I've been trying to get as many uses out of this one as I can..." she confessed. </p>
<p>The two stood quietly for a moment.</p>
<p>"I understand, you know," Eli confessed after a moment. "I mean, my family is pretty well off now- but it wasn't always like that. I went trick or treating like Captain Kirk for four years once. It was just a yellow V-neck with black jeans and a star trek sticker on my chest."</p>
<p>Andi smiled at her friend, her heart exploding a little at his effort to cheer her up. </p>
<p>"I'd love to see pictures of that," she responded lightly.</p>
<p>"Only if you show me your different Harry Potter interpretations," he smiled brightly. </p>
<p>"Deal," She smirked. </p>
<p>It was amazing, truly, how Eli Moskowitz could change her mood completely with just a couple of words. He had single-handedly saved her night, and Andi couldn't help but swoon over him.</p>
<p>"So don't feel bad. You look great." </p>
<p>"Thanks, Eli, I really appreciate it. or should I say, Doctor Moskowitz?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, it's the best costume I could think of," he said, referring to his surgeon attire. "Nobody can recognize me without the lip," He added nonchalantly as Andi's heart sunk. </p>
<p>"That's not true." She remarked. </p>
<p>Eli rolled his eyes at her playfully, but she wasn't joking. </p>
<p>"I'm serious. I could recognize those big grey eyes anywhere." She said slowly- looking up into the very eyes she was talking about. </p>
<p>Andi hadn't even realized how close she had gotten to Eli while she was talking, but he also hadn't made any indication of moving away from her. </p>
<p>So there they stood, staring at each other for what felt like hours- but was honestly only a few moments before Demetri approached the two and cut in front of Eli. </p>
<p>"Look, Andrea, I'm sorry. I know you probably worked hard on your costumed, and you seem to be the only one other than Eli that appreciates mine, so... My apologies. Besides- there are way worse characters than Lavender Brown; maybe you have a point about her." He said shyly. </p>
<p>This was Demetris' hardest attempt at an apology, and Andi could see that. </p>
<p>"It's ok 'Mitri," she said as she ruffled his hair under his cloak in a friendly way. </p>
<p>"Well, I have to go to the bathroom," Miguel said as he approached the now happy friends.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too," Demetri added. "That punch is going right through me." </p>
<p>Eli made a face at that statement, causing Andi to laugh and leaving Demetri confused. </p>
<p>"yeah, I could use a bathroom break," Andi agreed as the four of them made their way towards the toilets. </p>
<p>The group exited the gymnasium in high spirits and headed to the southern part of the building where the bathroom was. </p>
<p>Once they arrived at the boy's room- Andi realized the girl's bathroom was down the hall and around the corner from where they currently were. </p>
<p>UGH, what a drag -Andi thought, too lazy to walk an extra bit just to take a leak. </p>
<p>"So how are we gonna do this?" 'Mitri asked the group suddenly. </p>
<p>"How are we gonna do what?" Miguel answered. </p>
<p>"The bathroom patrol." He said as if it was obvious. </p>
<p>Once he noticed nobody was following what he was saying, he clarified. </p>
<p>"There's four of us. Three dudes and one chick. Her bathroom is all the way down the hall, but like I've told you all-, there's power in numbers. We can't just leave her alone- what if somebody comes at her?" He said, very seriously. </p>
<p>Miguel was about to answer Demetri when he suddenly stuck his finger up at Miguel. </p>
<p>"and no- she's not coming in with us. I like Andi, but there's a line." He said dramatically. </p>
<p>Andrea rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"It's like two minutes 'Mitri. I promise I'll be fine," she said confidently. </p>
<p>"Alright," he gave in, "but it's your funeral."</p>
<p>Little did they know, Andrea wasn't the one about to run into Kyler and his gang of goons...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Silence In The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hold my breath as you're moving in,<br/>Taste your lips and feel your skin."</p>
<p>Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, that's it?" Demetri asked Miguel, "No more karate?"</p>
<p>The last few days had gone by in a blur. Ever since Kyler brutally beat Miguel up at the Halloween bash, things had been tense at home. </p>
<p>Miguel's secret was finally out; he was a Cobra Kai. Though not anymore, apparently, since his Mom forbid him from ever setting foot in the dojo or near Sensei Lareence ever again. </p>
<p>"I guess so," Miguel answered frustratedly, focusing on the math equations in front of him rather than his current predicament. </p>
<p>"It's probably for the best. It was starting to boost your confidence." Demetri said matter of factly. </p>
<p>Andi looked at the boy, shocked.</p>
<p>"isn't that a good thing," She asked as Miguel kept his focus on his homework. </p>
<p>"no," 'Mitri answered curtly. "What has confidence ever gotten anybody except for a black eye and their backpack thrown in the trash. </p>
<p>Andi side-eyed Demetri as everyone went quiet, only interrupted by Eli's shy voice. </p>
<p>"well... I- I thought it was kind of cool how you stood up to Kyler."</p>
<p>Andi smiled at the boy's sudden courage to stand up to his friend. Though she loved Demetri, she knew how rude he could be at times. It was difficult to stand up to your enemy, but even harder to stand up to your friend. </p>
<p>Dumbledore would be proud of him, She thought. </p>
<p>"Are you insane?" Dimitrie countered as Andi rolled her eyes. "Let me ask you, what is the best superpower anyone could have?" </p>
<p>"Super strength," Miguel said confidently.</p>
<p>"Telepathy," Andi also answered.  </p>
<p>"Wrong and wrong," Demetri said, pointing at the siblings. "Invisibility." </p>
<p>Everyone turned to look at him. </p>
<p>"A distant second would be super speed to run away fast." he reasoned.</p>
<p>Andi laughed while the others smiled silently at the boy's train of thought. </p>
<p>"run away from who?" an unwelcome voice bellowed. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It was Kyler, followed closely by his goon- Brucks. </p>
<p>"Whom," his friend corrected. </p>
<p>Andi's mouth fell open a bit at the jock. Who would have thought the asshat knew his grammar. </p>
<p>"It's the object of a preposition. Remember? English class?" He continued before realizing Kyler didn't care. </p>
<p>"We were just leaving," Miguel told the bullies as they all gathered their backpacks and made their way out of the library. </p>
<p>"Hey, where are you going!" Kyler barked as he grabbed the back of Eli's neck suddenly and turned him to face forward. "Ohhh, look at this freak," He remarked after seeing Eli's scar.</p>
<p>Andi felt her blood boil at Kyler's words.  </p>
<p>"What kind of girl would ever kiss this shit?" Kyler continued. </p>
<p>That's it. Andi couldn't stand by anymore. </p>
<p>She acknowledged that she couldn't fight the guy; she was still frail, small, and terrible at Karate... mostly because she'd never tried. She had to be smart about her approach. Enough to piss him off- but not have him kill her. </p>
<p>"Lots of girls, Kyler," Andi started. "and the difference is- they actually want to kiss him, while you just take advantage of girls and force yourself on them."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" Kyler chuckled. "Well, I don't see any." He said as he let go of Eli and swung his arms around to show no girls nearby- laughing with Brucks. </p>
<p>She should back down now; Andi knew she should. But her adrenaline was pumping so hard, and there was no going back. She just hoped Eli would forgive her. </p>
<p>"Check again," she said, walking toward Eli quickly, placing her hands on both sides of his face whilst offering him a quick apologetic look before crashing her soft lips down on his. </p>
<p>The kiss started soft and one-sided. Having taken Eli by surprise, it took him a moment to realize what was happening- and whose lips were on his. </p>
<p>When he hadn't kissed back immediately, Andi thought about pulling away quickly- embarrassed at the idea that he was rejecting her. </p>
<p>But she didn't, for his own sake. </p>
<p>They were in front of Kyler, and she knew she had to put on a show to make her point. Otherwise, he'd know she was full of shit, and they weren't together.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Andi felt Eli press forward- not only kissing Andi back- but deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Andi could vaguely hear Kyler's words of shock, something about "No way," "Look at the virgins go," and "Damn, let's just fucking go." </p>
<p>She didn't care, though; she was too preoccupied at the moment to care if anything happened. </p>
<p>She felt Eli's hands awkwardly make their way to her hips as he struggled to decide what to do with his hands. As soon as she felt palms make contact with her waist- she begrudgingly broke the kiss, knowing Kyler was gone by now. </p>
<p>Slowly pulling away from the timid boy in front of her, Andi lowered her head to avoid his face,  afraid to see what his reaction was going to be. </p>
<p>Finally lifting her eyes to meet his, Andi blushed as she saw the shocked expression painting the boy's face. But she couldn't tell if it was good shock or bad shock...</p>
<p>Before she had even a second to process what had just happened, Demetri stepped in front of them. </p>
<p>"What in the hell was that?" He said confusedly. </p>
<p>"Standing up for my friend," Andi answered shortly, looking at the group with raised eyebrows. "Any problems?" </p>
<p>"No!" Demitri responded quickly, "In fact, I think that's how we should always react to people calling us virgins or shit from now on- though I should warn you, I by nature have very chapped lips-"</p>
<p>"Not now 'Mitri" Andi cut him off. </p>
<p>"Oh right, well- I'm gonna go get another yogurt. Anyone wanna come with?"</p>
<p>Andi looked over at Miguel, begging her twin telepathy to tell him to get lost so she could talk to Eli. </p>
<p>Miguel knew his sister wouldn't just randomly kiss a guy, even if it was to defend her friend. Mainly because... she'd never had her first kiss before- so he knew he should leave the two to talk.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm down," Miguel answered Demetri, nodding towards Andi. "We'll meet you two at the car," he said as he left the two teens alone. </p>
<p>Eli and Andi stood awkwardly for a moment as the boys left the library, neither knowing who should talk first. </p>
<p>"Are- are you ok?" Andi said as she finally broke the silence. </p>
<p>Eli looked up at her shyly. </p>
<p>"Me? yeah, I- It's not the first time. But- are you ok?" he asked timidly. </p>
<p>Not the first time? She thought to herself. Does that mean I overreacted- is he trying to tell me off? He should- I was way out of line.</p>
<p>"Of course, why wouldn't I be- I'm not the one that had Kyler's fat fingers around my neck" she tried to joke. </p>
<p>Eli didn't laugh, in fact, he looked more disheveled than he had when Kyler had him in his grasp. </p>
<p>"Because you had to-" Eli started, trying to hide his lip with his sweater-covered hand" You know, I know- I hope it didn't gross you out or anything- I'm sorry." He finally said, still covering his lip.</p>
<p>Andi felt taken aback, she had expected the boy to be upset with her for the kiss- mostly because of the impulse nature of it. She never expected him to try apologizing for his lip?</p>
<p>"Don't be" she responded shyly, still processing the boy's words. "I- it was nice. Really good for a first kiss," she added abruptly, wishing she hadn't.</p>
<p>Eli's eyes widened now, taken aback by this particular piece of information.</p>
<p>"that was your first kiss?" he asked shockingly. </p>
<p>Did he think I'd kissed someone before? Andi thought to herself. </p>
<p>"Yeah" she laughed nervously. "I hope I wasn't too bad." She apologized. </p>
<p>Eli still stared at her- eyes wide. </p>
<p>"No- I mean, it was good- really good, Well, I mean I wouldn't know, but I mean I think-"</p>
<p>"Was that your first too?" Andi asked earnestly. </p>
<p>"Well yeah, I think that's obvious" Eli responded, finally cracking a smile. </p>
<p>"It's not," Andi said shortly, giving the boy a big smile in return. </p>
<p>Eli's face turned a light shade of pink. </p>
<p>"Hopefully Kyler leaves you alone now."</p>
<p>"yeah- me too." He replied. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it, I'd do anything for my friend." She answered.</p>
<p>Shit shit shit Andi thought. Friend? Goddammit did I just friendzone myself? No, it's probably better I said that- just to make him feel more comfortable. </p>
<p>"Yeah- totally," Eli answered looking flustered. "uh- I'm gonna go to Ms. Mariette's classroom really quick and ask her for some make-up work. Meet you by the car?"</p>
<p>"Ok," Andi answered, turning to leave the boy. </p>
<p>She had just placed her foot outside of the library before she turned to look at Eli one last time. </p>
<p>"It's badass you know? The scar." She said honestly.</p>
<p>Eli lifted his head a bit from where he was to look Andi in the eyes, possibly to see if she was lying. </p>
<p>She wasn't.</p>
<p>"I'd say, It made it even better- I think." She finished as she rushed down the hallway quickly- praying the shy boy hadn't seen her blushing. </p>
<p>I think? She angrily thought over her words. It definitely did- oh I hope he doesn't know I like him. I don't think I can handle a rejection right now. </p>
<p>Little did Andrea know, that back in the quiet corner of the library she had just left- Eli was thinking the same thing...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Thank you for being a friend<br/>Traveled down a road and back again<br/>Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant"</p>
<p>Thank You For Being A Friend by Andrew Gold</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andi gave a big sigh as she switched her sleeping position for the third time in the last 30 minutes, trying to find a more comfortable position to lure sleep towards her. </p>
<p>She had kissed Eli around a week ago... and she could think of nothing else since. </p>
<p>It wasn't awkward between them in any sense of the word. </p>
<p>Well- except for when Demetri would bring it up, trying to plan his kiss with Andi whenever the jocks would come up to him and taunt him next. </p>
<p>With Miguel's help- Andi was able to convince 'Mitri that if she kissed him too, especially with Kyler in front of them, He would just use it as ammunition against Andi- calling her a slut or something of the likes. </p>
<p>The whole group would assume the group was in a sort of weird polyamorous relationship, which would be terrible since Miguel was in said group. </p>
<p>"We don't live in the south 'Mitri," Andi had explained, "That shit doesn't fly here."</p>
<p>Lucky for them, Demetri understood.</p>
<p> In fact, he actually said he was glad Andi felt this way- since he didn't want Yasmine to think he was "unavailable." </p>
<p>Yeah right. Andi had thought Like that's going to happen. </p>
<p>Though things were fine between the group- Andi hadn't talked to Eli one on one since it happened. </p>
<p>They usually texted every day, sometimes even wasting away the hours of the night together over their phone screens- but that hadn't happened. </p>
<p>Andi was terrified that she'd scared him away. </p>
<p>It was obvious he didn't share the same feelings for her that she had for him, but Andi didn't care. She just wished she could take back the kiss, so she still had her best friend. </p>
<p>During her sleepless night, though, she thought about the kiss more and more. </p>
<p>The way his thin lips had brought light to her whole body, the way they were dry from the incoming cold weather- but still managed to feel soft, the way his body had eased into it after a moment, even pressing closer to hers- though, that last part Andi may have imagined. </p>
<p>She didn't regret it, she concluded. She wished things weren't the way they were now- but she didn't regret it. Because she was glad, her first kiss was as special as the person she'd kissed. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next day at school, Andi made her way to her usual lunch table. Eli and Demetri were already seated next to a new addition to their group. A girl named Aisha Robinson. </p>
<p>She had recently joined Miguel at Cobra Kia after many bullies at the Halloween dance had taken videos of her at the snack bar and posted them mockingly all over social media. </p>
<p>Andi had never seen the video, though, seeing as she was pretty 'anti-social media.' </p>
<p>It was a dick thing to do, and Andi realized that she wouldn't know how to act if it had happened to her- let alone come back into the cafeteria room. </p>
<p>She admired Aisha for doing something about it. Joining Cobra Kai meant she was taking her power back- and Andi felt a ping in her stomach, wishing she could do the same. </p>
<p>It was lucky for the group that Aisha wasn't just brave- but funny, smart, and what seemed like a good friend to add to the group. </p>
<p>"Hey, Aisha!" Andi greeted her new friend as Aisha smiled back. </p>
<p>"what up Andi, how was Bio?" </p>
<p>"Eh, same old same old. Nobody laughed at my Mitosis joke in class. Well- no one except me." She corrected. </p>
<p>"What was it?" Aisha asked, intrigued. </p>
<p>The two girls had gotten along right off the bat after they learned they had the same passion for science and puns- much to the boys dismay as their evenings were now filled with twice the puns and geek talk. </p>
<p>"So it starts off-" Morgan began before she was interrupted by Demetri sitting down between the two girls. </p>
<p>"Nope, don't make her repeat it- I actually think I lost brain cells the first couple of times I heard it," Demetri stated. </p>
<p>Andi softly punched Demetri in the arm, making him dramatically yelp in pain. </p>
<p>"Oh, Andi, you know I have a sensitive disorder." He scolded, making Andi roll her eyes. </p>
<p>"You have a good arm Diaz, you should think about joining your brother and me at Cobra Kai- lord knows Sensei needs the students," Aisha suggested. </p>
<p>"I think the idea is starting to sound better each time I hear it," Andi admitted, making Aisha smile and Demetri scoff. </p>
<p>Before and had the chance to convince Demetri to join with her, a brunette girl approached their table. </p>
<p>It took Andi a moment to realize who it was, Samantha LaRusso. The girl Miguel was head over heels for. </p>
<p>"Oh, don't even think about it," Aisha suddenly barked at the girl. </p>
<p>Andi was confused. What was the beef between them? They should let her sit at their table- Miguel would literally die. </p>
<p>"Come on. I need a place to sit." Samantha pleaded with Aisha, even turning to look at Andi and Demetri with a pleading expression. </p>
<p>She looked completely broken, Andi noted. Much like she had before she moved here. </p>
<p>Before Andi could answer the girl- Aisha spoke. </p>
<p>"You can go sit with Kyler; I hear he doesn't mind that you suck." Aisha finished, placing a load of emphasis on the final word of her statement. </p>
<p>Andi was shocked at Aisha's mean words. This isn't the girl she knew. </p>
<p>But before Andi could reach out for Sam and invite her to sit with them, she saw the girl stalk up to her old lunch table and confront Kyler, her apparent ex-boyfriend. </p>
<p>"Think it's funny spreading lies about me?" she barked at the boy. </p>
<p>"what are you talking about? Kyler answered smugly. "We saw a movie. that's it." </p>
<p>He paused. </p>
<p>"Well, maybe I saw a bit more than you." </p>
<p>Everyone at his table laughed. </p>
<p>Suddenly Andi realized what was going on- after all; she wasn't a stranger to life-ruining rumors like this. </p>
<p>She was about to stand up and back Samantha up when Aisha grabbed her hand and gave her a pleading look to not get involved. </p>
<p>She didn't know Samantha, but she knew Aisha. Even if it seemed like Sam was in trouble- she didn't know what she had done to Aisha. She needed to be there for her friend. </p>
<p>So Andi sank back down her chair- watching the trainwreck in front of them. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Andi saw Samantha throw Kyler's lunch tray on the ground- overcome with anger. </p>
<p>Kyler broke the girls' furious eye contact to address the whole cafeteria. </p>
<p>"Hey guys, you know that billboard on sunset with a big ass dick on it? I guess Sam takes after her dad." He said proudly, making the entire lunchroom except for Andi's table, burst out in laughter. </p>
<p>Even Aisha saw this had gone too far and looked like she felt guilty for not allowing Sam to dit at their table now. </p>
<p>"Hey, Kyler!" Andi heard her brother yell as he slammed his lunch tray on their table- seemingly appearing out of nowhere. </p>
<p>"Why don't you shut the hell up and stop being such an asshole.?"</p>
<p>Oh no, and thought as she saw Miguels fired up expression grow as he neared the tall jock. </p>
<p>"Want another beat down, Rhea?" Kyler answered, closing the distance between him and Miguel. "I'm ready for your lame ass karate this time." He continued, shoving Miguel. </p>
<p>Andi felt herself shaking, afraid for her brother. Suddenly she felt a familiar weight on her knee as she turned to see Eli sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. </p>
<p>Andi felt distracted for a moment by Eli's presence- but was quickly brought back into the moment as she heard Miguel bellow... </p>
<p>"It's not lame-ass karate." </p>
<p>Kyler threw a punch straight at Miguel's face, but Miguel blocked it quickly, trapping Kyler's arm. </p>
<p>"It's Cobra Kai." He said loudly as he socked Kyler right in the jaw. </p>
<p>Before Andi even knew what was happening, a fight broke out between her brother and Kyler.</p>
<p>Andi felt like she should intervene- but she saw quickly that Miguel wasn't lying when he said he was finally getting good at karate. It was finally a fair fight- one she expected Miguel would win. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, Andi saw the pale girl in her blue dress turn to run out of the cafeteria. </p>
<p>Filled with sympathy for the girl- Andi ran out of the cafeteria behind Samantha Larusso- hoping to be there for the girl when seemingly nobody was. </p>
<p>She found the girl crying over a sink in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. </p>
<p>The moment Andi came in, Samantha stopped her wailing- backing away from the girl in fear. </p>
<p>"No, I- I'm Andi, Andi Diaz. My brother is the one fighting Kyler right now- I'm not here to hurt you." Andi said softly, putting her hands up to show she meant no harm. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Sam answered roughly. </p>
<p>"I came to check on you- or I mean, look after you. I know how you're feeling, so I'm just here if you need me." Andi said sincerely. </p>
<p>Samantha's demeanor changed- putting down her offensive exterior and looking Andi in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Andi sighed/ </p>
<p>"The same thing happened to me once, at my old school. I mean, no, the same situation- I went to a girl's school after all, but this one girl made up a lie about me just like Kyler did to you. It ruined my life- I, I was never the same, really." </p>
<p>Samantha seemed shaken, but the girl continued. </p>
<p>"Nobody was there for me at that moment. I knew I had to be here for you." She finished. </p>
<p>Samantha let one of her cries escape her- now that she knew she didn't need to be super strong in front of a vulnerable Andi. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you let me sit with you at lunch?" She asked sadly, looking down at her feet so Andi wouldn't see all the tears pouring out of her eyes. </p>
<p>"because Aisha didn't want you to," Andi answered honestly. "I wanted to-, but I don't know you. I know Aisha. I have no idea what went on with you guys, but I know it cant be good. I had to be there for my friend." Andi finished. </p>
<p>"So why are you here now?" Samantha continued, trying to control her breathing. </p>
<p>"Because I have to be here for my friend," Andi answered softly, wondering if she had gone too far. </p>
<p>Samantha Lunged off the wall with her arms extended towards Andi- for a moment, Andi thought life was over, and she was about to get the shit beat out of her in the restroom as Miguel had on Halloween. </p>
<p>But that's not what was happening; it was the exact opposite, actually. Samantha had thrown herself on Andi's small frame- sobbing and hugging her. Holding onto Andi for dear life. </p>
<p>Samantha was finally breaking down. </p>
<p>Andi hugged the girl back tightly, stroking her hair and whispering words of encouragement for a couple of minutes as Sam's sobs made her sway back and forth. </p>
<p>Once Sam had seemingly let everything out, she let go of Andi and looked at her properly. </p>
<p>"Wh- what did you say your name was?" Sam asked sweetly. </p>
<p>Andi smiled. </p>
<p>"Andrea Diaz, but you can call me Andi." She answered. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Andi, I'm Sam." She said. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'll leave you to fix yourself up- I know I didn't like anyone around when I did that. But, I'll see you later?" she asked. </p>
<p>"Most definitely," Sam replied, smiling, mascara still running down her face. </p>
<p>Andi smiled as she began to leave the bathroom- before Sam called out to her one final time. </p>
<p>"Hey, Andi"</p>
<p>Andi popped back in for a second. </p>
<p>"Yes?" She asked Samantha.</p>
<p>"Do you believe it? What they're saying about me?" she asked curiously. </p>
<p>Andi didn't waste a second in responding. </p>
<p>"if I'm honest, I have no idea what they're saying about you, Sam, but I don't care either way," Andi replied earnestly. </p>
<p>"Really, but it's all over Instagram." Sam pressed. </p>
<p>Andi smiled at the questioning girl- knowing she had been her at one point, happy that she was there for her now- unlike anybody who was there for her. </p>
<p>"I don't have Instagram, actually, so I guess that explains it" Andi smiled before leaving the bathroom and walking back to the cafeteria. </p>
<p>Everybody was cheering, many with their smartphones out recording something in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>Andi grew anxious as she slowly walked towards the area with loud students- praying she didn't see Miguel's body on the ground- filled with guilt that she wasn't there for him if he had gone down because she had gone to comfort LaRusso. </p>
<p>Once in the middle of the room, she peered over the student's heads to see a knocked-out Kyler on the ground. </p>
<p>Miguel had won the gith. </p>
<p>Miguel did it, she thought, Oh Miggy! </p>
<p>She looked around the bustling cafeteria for any sign of Miguel- but she didn't find him.</p>
<p>Instead, she saw a familiar pair of grey eyes staring at her eagerly. </p>
<p>Eli. </p>
<p>He was smiling as he approached her. </p>
<p>"Where'd you go?" He inquired. Though he thought he knew the answer. </p>
<p>"Samantha- she, she needs someone to be there," Andi answered, taking in all of Eli's features- scared that it would be a while before she saw them again. </p>
<p>"I figured as much, it's who you are," he answered softly, breaking eye contact with the blushing girl. </p>
<p>"Miguel, where-" She began asking before Eli cut her off. </p>
<p>"Principles office. He's ok, though. Aisha and 'Mitir are with him. They probably have to stay after school." He replied. </p>
<p>"Oh- ok good. I- mean not good that he's there, but good that he has his friends there with him." She tripped over her words. </p>
<p>"yeah, I know what you mean." Eli calmed her. "He was pretty amazing, you know?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I can imagine," Andi said, smiling at the thought of her brother kicking this bully's ass.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. </p>
<p>"Can I drive you home? I don't really feel like going back to class after that" Andi broke the silence- addressing Eli suddenly. </p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>Maybe they could finally talk about what happened Andi thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Carpool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Here we go again<br/>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br/>So take it easy on me<br/>I'm afraid you're never satisfied."</p>
<p>Animal by Neon Trees</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andi made her way to her car, walking silently by Eli- not knowing how to talk to the boy she'd spent the past couple of months doing nothing but talking to.</p>
<p>As she unlocked her car doors and made her way inside- she tried coming up with topics to talk about.</p>
<p>There's a bunch on Netflix shows she could mention, books she'd read, even current events they could discuss- but as she backed out of the school's mangey parking lot- a completely different conversation starter came out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"What did you think of the fight?" She asked bluntly, instantly regretting her choice of conversation topic.</p>
<p>"Oh, um-" Eli started.</p>
<p>"Nevermind, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want," Andi insisted quickly.</p>
<p>She knew how it felt to not want to be bugged about something, so she figured she may have overstepped.</p>
<p>Honestly, though, the interruption probably made the whole situation wired- but Eli brushed it off.</p>
<p>"I thought it was pretty cool- how he stood up to Kyler, fighting for Sam's honor and everything." He said shyly.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's awesome- wish I could've seen it," Andi added, focusing on the road in front of her.</p>
<p>"You were where you needed to be" he said kindly. </p>
<p>Andi felt her cheeks get red but hoped Eli. hadn't noticed. </p>
<p>"Actually," Eli resumed, "I was gonna talk to you about that,"</p>
<p>"What about it?" Andi questioned curiously.</p>
<p>"i- I think we should join Cobra Kai, train with your brother." He answered bravely, looking towards Andi to get a reading on her reaction.</p>
<p>Andi thought for a moment.</p>
<p>"You should totally do it. I think you'd be amazing at it, Eli." She said cheerily.</p>
<p>"-oh, well, I. I kind of meant both of us." He concluded.</p>
<p>"Oh," Andi responded, understanding what he was insinuating.</p>
<p>She took a moment to think before responding. "I don't think Karate is for me Eli. I'm more of a lover, not a fighter," she said softly, turning to Eli and trying to give him a kind smile.</p>
<p>Honestly, the thought of karate terrified her. She knew she needed to learn to defend herself, but whenever she thought of that- the memories of her past abuse and awful history at her old school came flying back into her mind, preventing her from moving and breathing.</p>
<p>"It would be good for you for both of us. We could. I don't know," he said, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back at Andi. "We could learn to stand up for ourselves. Like Miguel!" He said.</p>
<p>Andi took this in for a moment but shook her head lightly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Eli, I don't think I can do it," she answered Sadly.</p>
<p>Eli nodded.</p>
<p>"I understand- I get it, it's probably a stupid idea anyway." He said quietly.</p>
<p>Andi turned to look at the boy.</p>
<p>"For me, yeah. But not for you." She clarified. "I think you'd be amazing at it."</p>
<p>Eli turned to look at her, eyes gazing at her nervous face for a moment and promptly stating:</p>
<p>"I'm not doing it without you."</p>
<p>The light they were stopped at turned green, and Andi was forced to take her eyes off of Eli.</p>
<p>"Eli, that's not fair- you deserve to learn how to defend yourself. You deserve to do it without anyone holding you back."</p>
<p>Eli wasn't taking no for an answer.</p>
<p>"So do you, and if you truly believe what you're saying- you'll come with me tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Andi stayed silent.</p>
<p>"Please, Andi- one class?"</p>
<p>Neither teen had realized how long they'd been driving and conversing as Andrea pulled into the Moskowitz driveway.</p>
<p>Putting the car in park and placing her emergency break on- she turned to look at Eli, trying to figure out how serious he was about this.</p>
<p>She got her answer as she saw the little gleam in his eyes. He was dead serious.</p>
<p>"Fine," Andi gave up. "One class."</p>
<p>Eli smiled brightly at the girl, but his voice stayed low and calm.</p>
<p>"Cool."</p>
<p>The two stared at each other for a moment, Eli breaking this silence this time.</p>
<p>"Do- do you wanna come in? It's early still- Miguels probably still at school, and your mom may not react well to you showing up home early." He explained.</p>
<p>Andi let out a sort of cynical laugh.</p>
<p>"I doubt she'd even notice I was there."</p>
<p>Eli paused at this, surprised by the girl's reaction.</p>
<p>Of course, he knew her home life was not the best, but maybe he didn't know the true extent of it. He assumed that since Miguel always spoke highly of his Mother and Yaya, things were pretty cool at the Diaz household.</p>
<p>Obviously wasn't the case, and he was reminded of it every time he looked behind Andi's pure eyes and saw the darkness she tried so hard to hide. Miguel didn't have that same darkness hidden behind his- though to be fair, Eli had never stared as intently into Miguel's eyes as he did Andi's.</p>
<p>"Well, I have a pretty nice TV in there. My mom installed this weird surround sound package in our TV room, she's probably not home yet, but I know she wouldn't mind if we watched a movie or something in there." He said lightly, trying to get Andi out of her trance.</p>
<p>"really?" Andi said, looking up at Eli, "She won't mind?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not, she'll probably be happy I brought a girl home," he joked then caught himself. "- You know, even though we're just friends. Good friends." He corrected.</p>
<p>Andi smiled at him, hiding the burning she felt from his words.</p>
<p>Just friends.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she smiled at her friend. "Let's do it."</p>
<p>"Really?" He asked, surprised at her response.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Once inside the Moskowitz household, Andi quickly learned that the house's large exterior did indeed match the inside.</p>
<p>Eli was loaded.</p>
<p>It was a bit of a shock, she supposed since he didn't act like he had money. He'd never mentioned it. But she supposed that she definitely wouldn't just go around telling people if she had a lot of money one day. You never know who your true friends are when you have money.</p>
<p>Eli showed her to the "TV room," and Andi had a visual representation of how much Eli underplayed said room.</p>
<p>It looked like a miniature theatre. Surround sound embedded in the walls, dim lights, and two rows of theatre-like seats laid in form of a giant television screen.</p>
<p>Honestly, it was Andi's dream. It was every nerd's dream.</p>
<p>Eli went and got them some popcorn while Andi admired the room and began looking at his massive collection of DVDs.</p>
<p>"Oh- I didn't mean for you to see those," Eli started when he came back and saw Andi going through them.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you watched Doctor Who," Andi stated curiously as she lifted the season DVD in her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh- I, I don't really. I mean, I did, but I guess it's pretty nerdy. I have other DVD's we can decide from-" He rambled before Andi interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Favorite doctor?" She interrogated.</p>
<p>"-what?" Eli asked.</p>
<p>"Favorite. Doctor." Andi repeated with emphasis.</p>
<p>Eli looked confusedly at the girl but shyly answered:</p>
<p>"Eleventh"</p>
<p>"Matt Smith?" Andi questioned, and Eli raised his eyebrows. "Not a bad choice, personally I'm a tenant girl myself- but Matt comes in as a close second" she smiled at the flabbergasted boy.</p>
<p>"Y-you watch Doctor Who." He said as more of a statement than a question.</p>
<p>"Never miss an episode," she smiled at him.</p>
<p>Eli couldn't stop the giant grin that formed on his face at this news.</p>
<p>"I like Tennent a lot. I think he has-"</p>
<p>"-The best storylines?" Andi finished the boys' statement.</p>
<p>"yeah," Eli said brightly, his nerdy side coming out.</p>
<p>"I conquer," Andi said sweetly, not realizing how close she'd gotten to Eli during this discussion. "Do you maybe wanna watch "The Day Of The Doctor" special, that way we both can see our favorite doctors?" she asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Would I!?" Eli responded- happiness filling him from head to toe.</p>
<p>Eli took out the special Doctor Who 5oth Anniversary special DVD and placed it in his sleek DVD player before joining Andi on the furthest seat from the screen.</p>
<p>The chairs were linked in pairs- making them more like loveseat than individual seats.</p>
<p>Andi sat at one end while Eli sat on another- which may sound like they had some distance between each other, but given the seat's small nature- it truly didn't provide much room.</p>
<p>As the two-hour special began, Andi couldn't help but feel warm butterflies filling the depths of her stomach. She was watching her favorite show with her best friend. A friend she never imagined she would have a year ago—a friend who didn't hate her despite all her flaws and mistakes.</p>
<p>Feeling safe in the movie room with Eli, Andi didn't even notice herself slipping into a comfortable slumber. The first good sleep she'd had all week.</p>
<p>Eli didn't notice the sleeping girl next to him. First, it wasn't until he felt her head land on his shoulder that he was made aware of her sleeping state. </p>
<p>Eli didn't know what to do. If he should wake her up- move her, move himself? This had never happened to him before- a pretty girl falling asleep on his shoulder. No books or movies could have prepared him for this. </p>
<p>So he simply sat there, making every effort to keep his body completely still- even monitoring his breathing at times to ensure he wasn't the one to wake Andi. </p>
<p>Two hours later, Andi still hadn't woken up. Eli knew it was time for her to leave- He didn't want Miguel or her family to worry about her, but he just couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping girl. </p>
<p>She looked so beautiful laying on his shoulder, brown hair askew and soft lips pouting. He didn't want this moment to end. </p>
<p>But he knew he had to. </p>
<p>Slowly, he shook the girl awake. </p>
<p>"Andi," he whispered, trying to be gentle when waking her as not to frighten her. </p>
<p>She didn't move. </p>
<p>"Andii," He said a bit louder, shaking her. </p>
<p>Andi slowly opened her eyes and examined her sideways surroundings. </p>
<p>It took her a couple of seconds to remember where she was, and most importantly- to notice where she was lying. </p>
<p>"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, Eli, I must have fallen asleep." She apologized. </p>
<p>Eli smirked. </p>
<p>"No, it's ok. Matt Smith can give some wayyy long speeches." He reasoned. </p>
<p>"No, it's not that. I just haven't slept well in a while." She confessed. </p>
<p>"Oh- do you want to talk about it?" Eli asked. </p>
<p>Andi thought it over for a moment. </p>
<p>Maybe this was the moment she needed to confess her feelings for Eli, tell him she couldn't sleep because her mind was busy making up imaginary scenarios of them falling in love and whatnot. Sure her home life wasn't great at the moment, but the true reason she wasn't sleeping was because he was invading her mind at every turn. </p>
<p>Andi was about to start her large declaration when she noticed the time on the red clock Eli had on the wall. </p>
<p>"Oh shoot, that's the time? I need to get home." She replied hurriedly. </p>
<p>Eli noted how she changed the subject but didn't press. She'd tell him what was happening when she was ready. </p>
<p>Eli walked Andi out to her car while she struggled to locate her keys in her jam-packed bag. </p>
<p>"you know you should really get a bigger bag," Eli joked. </p>
<p>Andi looked up at him as she processed his joke. </p>
<p>"Or I just need smaller things." She teased as she found her keys and turned to get into her car.</p>
<p>"So I'll see you at Cobra Kai tomorrow?" Eli asked, reminding Andi of their deal. </p>
<p>"yeah," Andi sighed, turning back to Eli. "For you." She concluded, getting in her car and backing out of his driveway. </p>
<p>Andi wasn't looking forward to attending Cobra Kai tomorrow, but she was looking forward to seeing Eli. And that was enough, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dojo Mojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You, with your words like knives<br/>and swords and weapons that you use against me.<br/>You- have knocked me off my feet again,<br/>Got me feeling like I'm nothing."</p>
<p>Mean by Taylor Swift</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Demetri whined as many kids started packing into the small dojo. "This goes against everything I stand for. It's like an extra gym class for no reason."</p>
<p>"I hate to say it, but I think I agree with 'Mitri. I don't think I fit here Eli." Andi reasoned, trying to convince her friend.</p>
<p>Eli looked disappointed- but he wasn't about to let his friends leave.</p>
<p>"Let's just give it a chance," Eli pleaded. "You saw the fight. Miguel kicked ass." </p>
<p>That was true, and Andi knew it. That was probably the only reason she considered staying. Well- that, and Eli. </p>
<p>His grey eyes seemed to be sparkling with hope as he looked around the bustling dojo- clearly imagining what his future might look like if he studied there.</p>
<p>Andi also knew that if she left right now, Eli would most likely follow. Giving up his karate dream. </p>
<p>Just as Andi had made the decision to stay and make the most of the class- she heard a loud voice interrupt her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Quiet!" Johnny yelled over the chattering students. </p>
<p>Making his way to the front of the dojo, he turned to face all his students.</p>
<p>"Face front."</p>
<p>The large number of middle and high school students that had been messing around suddenly stopped and faced forward- terrified of the man. </p>
<p>Johnny started walking around all the students, looking them up and down. </p>
<p>"Nice shirt," he said as he walked by Demetri and his 'pi' shirt. </p>
<p>"Thanks-" Demetri began to respond brightly before cut off.</p>
<p> "I'm joking. It sucks."  Johnny clarified, leaving a disappointed frown on Demetries face. </p>
<p>"I like your shirt 'Mitri," Andi tried to say to Demetri but was drowned out by another insult from Johnny.</p>
<p>"word of advice, if you've got shit for teeth- don't smile."</p>
<p>Andi was absolutely appalled at this behavior. If a high school boy had done this, she'd be furious- but a teacher. Really? How were they supposed to form a professional relationship with this man if he did not respect them? </p>
<p>She made quick eye contact with Eli, showing her discomfort. </p>
<p>He looked back at her and gave a reassuring smile. Agreeing that the man's demeanor was odd- but they should trust Miguel's instincts. </p>
<p>"God makes me feel like a virgin. Looking at you." Johnny finished, looking at the youngest student in the dojo.</p>
<p>"When I look around this dojo, I don't see Cobra Kai material. I see losers. I see nerds. I see a fat kid with a funny hat with his tits popping out. But in my short time as sensei, I've also seen some miracles." </p>
<p>Ok, maybe he is trying to give an inspiring speech- maybe he just isn't.  A great public speaker, Andi, tried to reason. </p>
<p>"So maybe there some hope for you yet. But first, I need to see where everybody's at- so everyone, fall in." </p>
<p>The kids looked around at each other, confused.</p>
<p>"That means line up."</p>
<p>Oh, ok. Andi thought, following the students in front of her to line up behind Aisha and Miguel. </p>
<p>"No, not- not line up in a line, Lines! Get in lines!"</p>
<p>Is this man, like- mentally ill? Andi thought, staring at her angry neighbor. </p>
<p>"You mean like- rows?" Demetri interrupted. </p>
<p>"UGH," Sensei Lawrence responded, throwing his head in his hands. </p>
<p>This is gonna be a long hour and a half, Andi concluded.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Come on, tits. You can do better than that. You got weight? use it!"</p>
<p>Andi had no idea how Eli had talked her and Demetri back into attending the next karate class.</p>
<p> The first one had been so terrible that Andi could visibly see that the number of students interested in Cobra Kai had halved since yesterday. </p>
<p>She wasn't surprised, of course, if she had her way- she would never speak to Johnny again, let alone attend his karate class. </p>
<p>"Hey, Lip!" Andi suddenly heard Johnny yell- looking in her direction.</p>
<p>He wasn't looking at her, though, but at the shy boy who stood next to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you. The one with the freaky lip. Who do you think I'm talking to?"</p>
<p>Andi's heart fell into her stomach. </p>
<p>How dare he.</p>
<p>Eli's biggest insecurity was his lip- it was the reason he felt he would find love or live a regular life. It was his kryptonite, and here goes this complete stranger- attacking him. </p>
<p>Andi was about to lose her shit on their sensei- but didn't have the chance before Demetri spoke up.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, uh, Mr.Lawrence?" He said shyly.</p>
<p>"Sensei Lawrence," Johnny corrected.</p>
<p>Andi couldn't help but roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ok," Demtrie responded, chucking. "Sensei Lawrence, You really shouldn't make fun of someone's physical appearance."</p>
<p>Demetri was sticking up for Eli.</p>
<p>Andi knew Demetri had no courage or bravery- and he made sure everybody knew that his number one priority was staying away from problems in order to protect himself. </p>
<p>Yet here he was- in his own special way. Sticking up for his best friend.</p>
<p>Andi couldn't help but beam at the boy.</p>
<p>"Oh, is that so?" Johnny continued. "So I'm not supposed to mention his lip at all?" </p>
<p>"-well, yeah," Demetri answered- confused as to what was not clicking in the adult's mind. </p>
<p>"Maybe that's what they teach you in school, but in the real world, you can't expect people to do what they're supposed to do," Johnny said matter of factly, turning towards Eli. "You hear that Lip- if you can't handle someone making fun of you, how are you gonna handle an elbow to the teeth?"</p>
<p>"I-" Andi had begun but was once again beat by Demetri. </p>
<p>He wasn't letting up.</p>
<p>"By calling the police..." he said with an obvious tone- looking around to see who else agreed with him. Unfortunately, nobody except Andi seemed to be on his side.</p>
<p>"Dude, knock it off," Miguel interrupted. Fortifying Andi's previous assumption. </p>
<p>"What? He does realize that the nazis lost the war, right?" Demetri continued, now addressing Miguel."Why should I be scared of him? Cause he has snakes on his walls? It's not like he's a teacher who can give us a bad grade. We're paying him. He works for us. It's not like he can actually hurt us." Demetri ranted. </p>
<p>Shit. Andi thought. Now he's done it.</p>
<p>Johnny Lawrence started walking towards the boy- anger filling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh shit," Miguel whispered. </p>
<p>Andi didn't know Johnny like Miguel did. But she knew when Miguel was worried- and his face was showing that emotion exactly. </p>
<p>What was going to happen to Demetri? </p>
<p>"Are you done?" He asked the boy before continuing. "Hit me."</p>
<p>"What?" Demetri asked, shocked.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, hit me. Strike me right here." </p>
<p>Demetri nodded and took a fighting stance. Andi knew he probably felt so cool in that moment, but he was about to lose that feeling real quick.</p>
<p>Demetri lifted his fist and tried striking johnny square in the face, only to have his arm pushed aside before he even got close. </p>
<p>"Harder," Johnny yelled.</p>
<p>Demetri tried again, winding his fist back more before plunging towards Johnny. The man was prepared for this and moved sideways to avoid the punch whilst grabbing hold of Demetri's shoulder and flipping him.</p>
<p>"ah!" Demetri yelled as he made contact with the ground.</p>
<p>"Is that all you've got, princess?" Johnny taunted before standing up again. "Let that be a lesson to you all." He finished as he walked back up to the front of the class.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you can't quit!" Miguel yelled as the group made their way towards the car after a long day of classes. </p>
<p>Eli was notably silent throughout the conversation, but Demetri was going off on Miguel.</p>
<p>"I got yelled at, got my ass kicked, and then gave him my money. Do you know who lives like that? Hookers. " He said shortly. </p>
<p>"I mean, I might have phrased it differently, but I have to agree. That man is foul Miggy." Andi agreed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but he's not that bad a guy. You gotta give him a chance guys." Miguel continued, not willing to take no for an answer. "You don't know him like I do."</p>
<p>"That, that's hooker talk." Demetri countered, and Andi nodded her agreement. "Besides, I don't need to learn karate when I've got you."</p>
<p>Just then, Kyler emerged around the corner of the stairs. Andi felt herself tense at the sight of him- remembering everything he'd done to Miguel. Everything he'd done to her. </p>
<p>The feeling of helplessness she had experienced on the night of the convenience store attack filled Andi, making her want to throw up.</p>
<p>"See? no one s gonna mess with you." Demetri tried to explain to Miguel. </p>
<p>Andi realized she definitely needed to learn something to defend herself. She never wanted to feel this way again- but she didn't know if Cobra Kai was going to be the thing to help. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Ok, everybody, fall in." Sensei Lawrence yelled as the clock struck four, and the class officially began.</p>
<p>Looking around the room, Johnny suddenly realized it was practically empty.</p>
<p>"Where is everyone?" he asked worriedly. "Crater face? Nose ring? Slingshot?"</p>
<p>"They quit sensei," Miguel responded. </p>
<p>"Are you serious?" Johnny let out before realizing he'd forgotten to maintain his hard exterior in front of his students. "I mean, good. That was a test. I wanted to see who the quitters are. Not you guys. You're in it to win it, right?" He asked the class. </p>
<p>Most people nodded proudly, but Andi cowered back into her skin, bringing her head down and focusing on her feet.</p>
<p>She didn't want to be here.</p>
<p>"You could be home playing your icomputers, playing your video games, eating candy. Instead, you're here. Doing push-ups. Learning how to fight." He continued, walking around his room.</p>
<p>"Lip! Look! Even Lip's tougher than those guys. He's no quitter."</p>
<p>Andi looked up suddenly to see Johnny standing right in front of Eli. </p>
<p>"Could you please not call me that?" Eli mumbled. </p>
<p>"Excuse me, what?" Johnny asked, surprised that Eli had responded at all.</p>
<p>"Could you please not call me that," he repeated, a little louder this time.</p>
<p>"Um, I'll warm 'em up, sensei." Miguel tried to interject.</p>
<p>"- no no no, Lip has something he wants to say," Johnny announced. "Sorry- speak up, Lip, or is your tongue messed up too?"</p>
<p>Andi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this man thought he had the right to speak this way to Eli- or any human being for the matter!</p>
<p>Here he was, trying to finally stand up for himself in front of everyone- the thing Cobra Kai was meant to help with- and his own Sensei had become his biggest bully, not even giving him the opportunity. </p>
<p>"Are you one of those challenged kids?" He continued.</p>
<p>"Um- the doctor said I could be on the spectrum," Eli confessed shyly, noticing he wasn't going to win this argument and trying to retreat.</p>
<p>"I don't know what that is but get off it pronto. All right?" </p>
<p>Andi stared at the man, eye wide. </p>
<p>Was he serious?</p>
<p>"If you don't want me to call you lip, don't have a weird lip. Cant, you get surgery?" </p>
<p>"I was born with a cleft lip, thi- this is the scar from the surgery," Eli whispered as Johnny got closer to him.</p>
<p> "You mean it was worse before this? Or did the doctor screw up? Because if this is the after photo that sucks man, you should sue."</p>
<p>"Can we just please change the topic?" Eli interrupted. </p>
<p>"You don't think I want to? It's right in front of me. You wanna be something other than a nerd with a scar on his lips?" Johnny questioned- looking Eli straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>Eli stayed silent. </p>
<p>"You gotta flip. the script." Johnny said, so close to Eli that the majority of the class couldn't hear what he was saying. "Get a face tattoo, gouge your eye out. We'll call you 'patch'. All right?" Johnny finished, finally walking back up to his position at the front of the class.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he turned back to face the boy.</p>
<p>"Actually, no, don't do that one. You'll still look like a freak." he finished, turning back around and heading to his place.</p>
<p>Eli couldn't hold it in anymore. Andi swore she saw the tears fomenting in his eyes before he ran out of the classroom.</p>
<p>"Oh great, another quitter?" Johnny exclaimed. </p>
<p>Andi knew she had to follow her friend. She didn't want to be here anyway. With Demetri not attending classes anymore and now Eli being publicly humiliated- there was no reason to stay at Cobra Kai. </p>
<p>"a-add me to the list," Andi whispered, terrified of speaking publicly and hating herself for shaking voice. </p>
<p>Johnny turned to look at her. </p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"A- add me to the list of quit-t-ters, sir." She repeated before storming out behind Eli. </p>
<p>"Fine, we don't need any girls in Cobra Kai anyway!" Johnny yelled at the fuming girl before turning to Aisha and clarifying: "Except you, You stay."</p>
<p>Andi flew out of the Cobra Kai dojo as fast as she could. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the new sunlight hitting her face, she looked around hurriedly for any sign of her friend. </p>
<p>After searching for roughly ten minutes, Andi was about to give up and drive home- when she heard a familiar whimper coming from behind a local pizza shop that had recently been shut down. </p>
<p>"...Eli?" she gently asked, nearing the crying boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Last Appearance of Eli Moskowitz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,<br/>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in."</p>
<p>Cool Kids by Echosmith</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Mature themes, talk of abuse, harassment, bullying, and suicide. Read at your own discretion. </p>
<p>Eli looked up from his huddled position to see Andi approaching him. </p>
<p>His face suddenly turned frightened- as if Andi were the last person he wanted to see at that moment- which she was. </p>
<p>Andi saw Eli's contorted face and hesitated for a moment. Maybe she wasn't the right person to come comfort him. After all, things hadn't been truly the same since she'd defend him from Kyler. </p>
<p>You didn't defend him Andi reminded herself, You kissed him. </p>
<p>"Andi" Eli's hoarse voice croaked, " I'm fine. Y- you should just go."</p>
<p>Andi ignored the boy's plea and made her way to the wall where he was sitting. She lowered herself down the wall and sat next to the crying boy, propping her hands on her knees as she turned to look at him shyly. </p>
<p>This was her chance to comfort him correctly, make up for the last time. </p>
<p>"Eli, I know you're not fine," she said, as he looked down at his shoes. </p>
<p>"I know this" she continued, "cause I was you- less than a year ago. Well, I mean I still am- but...what I mean is... you didn't know me when I was at my worst." </p>
<p>"You mean, you walked out of the only opportunity you ever had for a better life, crying like a pussy?" Eli croaked, still looking down.</p>
<p>Andi sighed, this was way worse than just a little comment made by Johnny. This was everything Eli had faced and was insecure about arriving at its boiling point. </p>
<p>She thought for a second, thinking of the best way to approach the situation.</p>
<p>"In a way," Andi answered truthfully. " It wasn't in a dojo or anything, but- I, I had the chance to be something else. Like, not an a-a nerd." </p>
<p>Eli lifted his head- "You don't understand Andi- you'll never understand. I'm never going to be fine. Because I wasn't born like a person that could ever be fine." He choked out, pointing to his lip.</p>
<p>Now looking straight at her, Andi saw his red, tear-stained cheeks and sunken eyes engraved on his face. Unfortunately, she was reminded of herself so many months ago.</p>
<p>"Eli, that's not true. Your lip-" She began, only to be interrupted by his maniacal laugh. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah- my lip, let's talk about it as if I never notice it." </p>
<p>"no- Eli, it's not as bad as you think- it makes you look badass" she tried to reason, only to be shrugged off by the upset boy. </p>
<p>"Don't lie to me" He murmured, covering himself in his arms and crumbling his head into his knees. </p>
<p>"I'm not. Eli, I- I understand how you're feeling" She tried explaining, only to be cut off yet again. </p>
<p>"No, you don't. No one does." Eli remarked sadly, head still headed within his knees. </p>
<p>Andi so badly wanted to take this pain away from him- and she concluded that sharing one of her worst experiences was the only way. </p>
<p>There were a million to choose from, some more personal than others. Some she wasn't ready to talk about yet... and then the perfect one for this occasion presented itself in the front of her mind.</p>
<p>"You know," she begun- trying to relate to the crying boy.  "when I first got to the all-girls school, I accidentally made friends with this girl in my science class. I say accidentally because girls like us aren't usually friends. I looked like some geeky kid and she looked like she could win a Miss Teen USA competition. She was really nice- and we were assigned to be lab partners. Her name was Abby." Andi began, shivering as she remembered these haunting memories. </p>
<p>"She invited me to sit with her at Lunch. I didn't know anybody- and I also knew this was an opportunity I couldn't throw away. Sitting with her could make me popular or something."</p>
<p>Andi felt her heart hurt as she recited those words. She really did think she could make something of herself.</p>
<p>" So I did it-sat with her. Her and her friends that is- and I quickly realized they weren't as nice as she was. But she seemed to love them, said they were the best friends anyone could have. So, I trusted her."</p>
<p>Andi shook her head slightly, overwhelmed by her own story. Realizing in her moment break- that Eli had stopped shaking as violently.</p>
<p>So she continued.</p>
<p>"I ended up sitting with them every day, hanging out after school. I never talked about my favorite movies or books or passions with them because I knew- one wrong word and I was out."Andi clarified, closing her eyes in preparation for the next part of the story.</p>
<p>The hardest part.  She didn't know if she could continue, but she saw Eli's face emerge from his knees and look to her- so she knew she had to. </p>
<p>"Then one day, I got this really sweet note stuck on my car.  Well, like not a normal note- a, a love note. Addressed to me." She said, emphasizing how crazy it was that anybody would like her, let alone write her a love letter.</p>
<p>"It was from a boy named Ryan- from our community center. The girls and I often went there after school to hang out before heading home. I didn't even think I had a crush on him until I got the note. I don't think I ever did- I think I just liked the idea of someone liking me. The idea of having a boyfriend- I didn't care who he was or if I even had feelings for him." She said sadly and saw Eli turn his face away for a moment before bringing his gaze back to hers.</p>
<p>It's probably nothing she thought, He's probably still thinking about Johnny. </p>
<p>"The note had a time and a place to meet- looking back on it I can't believe I was so stupid-" She continued."Things didn't go well... I showed up at the place... Ryan was there. So were some other kids from the community center, including my "friends". They confronted me about some picture my mom posted of me on Facebook- exposing my true self. It was Miggy and I's birthday party- and I was dressed like princess Amidala- headdress and all...I've never felt more embarrassed in my life..." </p>
<p>Andi felt her words shake as a tear silently fell down her face. </p>
<p>"It turned out Ryan didn't even write the note. I- it was Abby." She said as she finally lost the little bit of composure she had.  </p>
<p>"The only one I thought was my true friend... she betrayed me. Abby tried apologizing to me later on- she said her friends made her do it. That it was funny. That it was my fault for lying to them about who I was. That we would've been best friends otherwise..."</p>
<p>Eli stared sadly at the now crying girl, suddenly feeling much better himself. </p>
<p>"I blamed myself for so long- but it wasn't until I met you guys that I realized friends don't treat friends that way. I never stood a chance with her because she wasn't a real friend." Andi clarified.</p>
<p>"I had no one to defend me, or help me, or just be there for me. The number one thing I needed back then was someone on my side. So I'm here. I'll sit here with you in this dark alley until you're ready to leave. And if you wanna come back tomorrow to this same spot, I'll come with you. Please know I'll be here."</p>
<p>Andi finished her story and sat back in exhaustion. It was difficult finally letting go of that... Andi wondered how it would feel to eventually tell her other stories. </p>
<p>"Wh-what happened afterward?" Eli questioned as Andi continued trying to calm herself down. </p>
<p>"Uh- I think that's a story for another time... I still don't think I'm really ready." Andi decided sadly.</p>
<p>Eli looked down and back up at Andi, sadness pooling in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Andi- I. I'm so sorry, I had no idea," he said stunned. </p>
<p>"It's ok. I'm ok. The only reason I'm telling you this is so you know you're not alone- you'll never be. The worst part of everything I went through is I had nobody- I'll never leave you. You will always have me as long as you want me. I'll make sure of that" Andi stated boldly.</p>
<p>Eli looked at the usually soft and shy girl and saw the confidence in the words she was saying. She meant every. single. word.</p>
<p>" I haven't t-told anyone- any of this really... I- I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Andi murmmered out, losing her previous cool.</p>
<p>"Of course- I won't say a word. Cross my heart" Eli promised, extending his index finger and miming an x symbol over his heart. </p>
<p>Andi mimicked his movement, sadly smiling as the two stared at each other- fingers still tracing the place where their hearts lie.</p>
<p>"I really appreciate you Andi, and you sharing that story with me. It definitely puts things in perspective... but I think I need some time by myself... to think- ya know?"Eli finally said, bring his hand back down to his side.  </p>
<p>"Yeah- totally. I- 'll leave you to it." She said, standing to leave Eli to his thoughts. "Sorry if I wasn't much help". </p>
<p>She stopped suddenly. </p>
<p>"By the way, the lip makes you all the m-more handsome as well as badass." she quickly added before exiting the alley and heading towards her car to wait for Miguel. </p>
<p>God. Andi thought I hope I helped Eli properly this time.</p>
<p>Little did the Diaz girl know, that was the last time she'd ever see Eli Moskowitz again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"And who do you think you are?<br/>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br/>Collecting your jar of hearts<br/>And tearing love apart"</p>
<p>Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Andi could barely pull herself out of bed.</p>
<p>She spent the entire night messaging Eli. </p>
<p>Texting him, Waiting for him to reply, and then getting impatient and texting him again.</p>
<p>53.</p>
<p>Andi sent 53 messages that night- sure, many of them were single lettered texts trying to spell out a whole word in order to grab Eli's attention- but 53 texts were 53 texts.</p>
<p>Around 4 in the morning, she even started wondering if he was actually ok. Like- even in the right mindset to think about what had happened properly. </p>
<p>Andi wasn't particularly religious, but her family was. Up until around middle school, she was trained as a good Christian girl. She'd go to church every Sunday- sometimes on Wednesdays too. She and Miguels Yaya found it extremely important they establish their own connections with god. </p>
<p>Andi eventually stopped going, much to Yaya's dismay. She just never found that connection, and eventually, she gave up looking for it. </p>
<p>That being said, last night, Andi found herself praying for the first time in years. Praying that nothing bad had happened to Hawk. That her leaving him with his thoughts had been a good thing... not the opposite. </p>
<p>So when she finally found sleep somewhere around 5 am, she felt her insides twist at the sound of her 6 am alarm, warning her it was time to go to school. </p>
<p>Andi's troubles didn't end once she made it to her high school, though, as in homeroom, she noticed a very particular absence. Eli. </p>
<p>Around lunchtime, she was really starting to lose it. She sat in her usual spot and felt the heavy absence of the boy who always sat beside her. </p>
<p>"Wow, a rough night at the library?" Demetri joked, seeing the dark circles Andi had desperately tried to cover up with concealer. </p>
<p>"Something like that," Andi murmured, bouncing her knee in anticipation. Casually looking at the cafeteria entrance every couple of minutes in the hopes of seeing Eli dressed in some ridiculous sweater. </p>
<p>"Look, I'm sure he's fine." Demetri tried to comfort the girl. </p>
<p>Andi looked away from the cafeteria door and towards her friend. </p>
<p>"W-what?" she asked. </p>
<p>"Eli. He's fine. This isn't the first time he hasn't come to school the day after getting bullied. It happens like three times a semester." Demetri said matter of factly, reaching inside his lunchbox for his sandwich. </p>
<p>"H- how did you know?" Andi questioned Demetri, shocked he had any clue what she was talking about. He wasn't known for being good at picking up on subtle hints. </p>
<p>"Oh please, that you're hot for Eli like Leia for Han?" Demetri responded snarkily. </p>
<p>Andi looked at his, mouth dropping in shock. </p>
<p>"What?" Demetri continued, taking a big bite of his sandwich." Just because I don't get, people doesn't mean I haven't seen enough movies to pick up on things." </p>
<p>Andi shook her head-smiling slightly, flabbergasted by what she was hearing. </p>
<p>It was the first time she'd smiled since she left the dojo the day prior. In his own weird way, Demetri was helping Andi feel better. She loved him for it. </p>
<p>"Please don't tell him, I- I don't even know how I feel," Andi asked the boy shyly. </p>
<p>"Eh- don't worry. Your secrets safe with me." he smiled, munching on his side of chips. </p>
<p>"Besides," he began with a full mouth, "it's not like he'd believe me anyway." he reasoned. </p>
<p>Andi nodded, consumed in thought. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Later that day, Andi was forced to drive Miguel to his Cobra Kai lesson. </p>
<p>She tried backing out of it, but her mom said it had become her responsibility- whether she stayed at Cobra Kai or not. </p>
<p>Typical, Andi thought- Always siding with Miguel. </p>
<p>"Thanks for driving me, Andi- are you sure you don't wanna come in with me?" Miguel asked her one last time before entering the dojo. </p>
<p>He'd been asking her the same thing since she'd left the dojo the previous day. </p>
<p>Andi made it completely clear she would never set foot inside of Cobra Kai ever again, not after how Johnny treated Eli. </p>
<p>Miguel knew he wouldn't be able to change his sister's mind that day. It'd take time. But he still felt she needed to learn self-defense.... he promised himself that would be a conversation they had on a different day.</p>
<p>Andi dropped Miguel off at Cobra Kai and decided to get some Fro-yo to lighten her spirits. She figured she'd do anything to get her mind off of Eli and his unresponsiveness to her texts. </p>
<p>Miguel only had training for about an hour today, so she figured she'd stay close and kill time. </p>
<p>Little did she know time flew by so slowly when you're waiting for something. Not to mention, a watched phone never rings. </p>
<p>As she sat at the local fro-yo store, wracking her mind for reasons not to text Eli again- Andi's pity party was interrupted by the sound of several teen girls giggling. </p>
<p>Andi tried to ignore it at first, but after the third time hearing it, she quickly turned around to find the location of the noise. </p>
<p>The giggles came from three teen girls. They seemed to be Seniors in high school, minimum juniors- and they were laughing at something in particular. </p>
<p>Her. </p>
<p>For what, Andi couldn't decide. She figured they could take their pick. Her deep eye bags from worrying about Eli all night, her naturally frizzy hair, which seemed never to be tamed, her hand me down clothes from her cousins, or maybe it was the fact she was sitting at the fro yo place...alone. </p>
<p>As the girls continued laughing at her expense, Andi felt white-hot anger fill her chest. It was enough to make her hands shake, and knees weaken. The anger she hadn't felt since she was back at the all-girls school and had her life made hell. </p>
<p>As the anger grew, Andi raised from her seat suddenly. Holding onto the edge of the table for support before doing the only thing she could think of in that situation... she cried. </p>
<p>Not in front of the girls, at least she hoped they didn't see her, she ran to her car as fast as she could to get away from everyone. </p>
<p>Once in her car, Andi found herself letting everything out. Everything she's been feeling for the last couple of months. She never had a moment to herself to truly let herself feel. </p>
<p>It felt good. She had to admit. Like she had let go of a tension she didn't even know she was carrying. </p>
<p>For one moment, she stopped thinking about Eli, or Miguel, or her mom- and focused on herself. Something she somehow never found time to do. </p>
<p>As therapeutic as this moment might have been- it ended all too soon when Andi heard her phone ringing. </p>
<p>It was from Miguel. She was late to pick him up. </p>
<p>Dammit. </p>
<p>Andi rushed over to the dojo as quickly as she could. She didn't want Miguel to be waiting for her out in the cold. She knew how much that sucked. </p>
<p>It was a good thing she stayed in the area, though she was late to pick him up- Andi arrived at Cobra Kai only ten minutes after Miguel's phone call. </p>
<p>A new record, She thought to herself. </p>
<p>As Andi arrived at the dojo, she looked around for Miguel to no avail. She figured he must have gone inside, </p>
<p>maybe the cold got too strong...</p>
<p>Miguel always did seem to get colder than Andi; she called that his 'one weakness.' </p>
<p>She tried calling him- multiple times. Now he was the one not to pick up. </p>
<p>Fuck, she thought to herself. She had actually to go into the dojo- didn't she?</p>
<p>Andi got out of her Toyota, carefully locking the doors before she approached the dojo she never wanted to see again. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath- Andi opened the ringing doors of the studio and entered. </p>
<p>She instantly located Miguel chatting up Johnny in the corner, and it took everything in Andi not to walk straight up to that man in punch him square in the face for what he did to Eli. </p>
<p>"Miguel, I'm here- let's g-go." Andi beckoned her brother sternly, wanting to get out of that place as soon as possible. </p>
<p>Miguel turned to face her, smiling as if she was missing something. </p>
<p>"if you need to finish up your conversation with your Fri-" Andi began but stopped as she saw who else Miguel was talking to. </p>
<p>It was a boy she had never seen before- she knew she would remember if she had, seeing as he had a giant blue mohawk. </p>
<p>"I can wait in the car," she said quickly, not wanting to intrude on Miguel's conversation with the new stranger. She wasn't great at meeting new people. </p>
<p>Just as she was about to walk out of the dojo to wait for Miguel, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. </p>
<p>"Andi, wait!" </p>
<p>I know that voice, Andi thought. </p>
<p>"... Eli?"</p>
<p>Andi turned around to identify the source of the voice and was surprised to not see Eli anywhere. </p>
<p>It was just Miguel, Johnny, and the stranger. </p>
<p>Miguel was still smiling at her.</p>
<p>She made eye contact towards her twin, giving him a what gives face? </p>
<p>Miguel simply looked back at her, raising his eyebrows and moving his eyes towards the blue hair boy next to him. </p>
<p>Obviously, he wanted to introduce her to him. She was too far away to see his face, but maybe once she got closer, she'd recognize him from school or something? </p>
<p>As Andi made her way towards the trio, she noticed the new boy looking at her- and there was something familiar about him. </p>
<p>The closer she got, the more she recognized those deep grey eyes that could burn a hole through her on any given day.</p>
<p>"It's y-y-you." She finally said as soon as she got close enough to confirm her suspicions about the boy when she saw the scar that lay upon his top lip. </p>
<p>"Sup Andi?" Eli asked in an overly confident tone. </p>
<p>"Eli- I, uh. Nice hair?" Andi tried to compliment- but her surprise seeped through her voice. </p>
<p>"Um-" Miguel interrupted. "Sensei can take me home, Andrea, if you guys wanna talk." </p>
<p>Before Andi even have a moment to think, Eli answered Miguel. </p>
<p>"Thanks, bro, appreciate it." </p>
<p>That didn't sound anything like something Eli would say- what happened after she left him in that alley?</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine. Make sure to lock up before you leave Hawk." Johnny said, tossing his keys over to a sweaty Eli. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sensei," Eli replied eagerly. </p>
<p>As Miguel and Johnny started leaving the dojo, the Sensei tried saying goodbye to Andi- only to be met with her harsh glare. </p>
<p>Eli may have forgiven him, but Andi certainly had not. </p>
<p>"So Andi-" Eli began but was cut off by Andi's shaken voice. </p>
<p>"W-what happened to you yesterday, Eli? I was really worried. A-and you didn't even bother to check my texts?"  </p>
<p>Eli smiled. But it wasn't his usual cute and innocent smile- this one held something behind it. </p>
<p>Andi couldn't identify it as overconfidence, pride, offense. But something was off. </p>
<p>"Thanks for caring, Ands, but 53 texts? Really- you kind of come off kinda psycho," he joked, giving Andi a friendly punch to the side. </p>
<p>Ands? Who the hell was Ands??</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Eli, I- I thought you could have been hurt," Andi explained. </p>
<p>"Hurt? Are you kidding- and do what, kill myself like a pussy?" He asked- regretting his choice of words instantly. "I just mean- this was just what I needed. A healthy kick in the pants to let out my badassness."</p>
<p>Andi felt a bit hurt at the mention of killing himself being a pussy move- addressing it like some sort of joke. It was a serious topic... one he knew she had gone through herself. </p>
<p>"I guess that explains t-the hair?" Andi asked, trying to sound excited for her friend. </p>
<p>"Yeah! Thought I'd finally flip the script- what do you think?" He asked intently. </p>
<p>Andi stepped forward and slowly raised her hand towards his Mohawk. He leaned his head down to meet her rising hand. </p>
<p>"I- I like it, Eli. It's really nice." She answered, honestly. It was a big change, but she thought he rocked it really well. </p>
<p>"Hawk," he corrected. </p>
<p>"Sorry?" Andi asked, confused at his correction. </p>
<p>"I go by Hawk now- not Eli." </p>
<p>"Oh, ok. Um- I'll definitely do my best, but y- you may have to remind at first. I'm not great with names." Andi confessed. </p>
<p>"Try" Hawk replied cooly.</p>
<p>Catching his tone of voice, he paused for a moment before moving closer to her. </p>
<p>"I mean, you can call me Eli if you want, but only when we're in private. Ok?" He whispered towards her- a gleam of the Eli Andi used to know peaking through this new character.</p>
<p>Andi nodded her head, baffled at the new boy standing In front of her. It was refreshing- and yet, she couldn't help but fear that the Eli she knew and loved would never be the same. </p>
<p>"Well, I gotta get going-" E- Hawk Murmured. </p>
<p>"O- I can drive you home if you want; I have my car-"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm fine. Imma ride my board home- it's badass." He replied with a smug smile. </p>
<p>Andi didn't think that was the best thing, as she knew how cold it was outside. But something in her told her that Hawk was making a point out of this. He wasn't riding his board because he wanted to- but because it was adding to the Hawk of it all. </p>
<p>"Ok, If you're sure..." Andi began, cut off by the mohawked kid. </p>
<p>"I am, thanks though." she nodded. "I'll see you in class, Diaz." </p>
<p>Hawk gave the girl a smug wink before turning around and leaving the strip mall on his board. </p>
<p>Andi let her eyes follow his shadowy figure until it was completely out of the parking lot and then let out a deep breath. </p>
<p>She loved Eli, but something told her this Hawk thing might not turn out well...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. For The People You Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"And maybe we got lost in translation<br/>Maybe I asked for too much<br/>But maybe this thing was a masterpiece<br/>Till you tore it all up"</p>
<p>All Too Well- Taylor Swift</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No no no, we're not playing another Taylor Swift song- why can't you play something badass?" Miguel asked his sister dramatically. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry" Andi began, "Do you mean to say Taylor isn't badass? Because need I remind you that 'All Too Well'-"</p>
<p>"- I know, I know. It's a revolutionary song for all people that accurately summarizes the feeling of looking back at all the small details in a doomed relationship that singlehandedly started the war against Jake Gyllenhaal." Miguel responded, almost word for word with the explanation Andi had given him over the last couple of years. </p>
<p>Andi smiled, looking over at her brother in the passenger's seat as they neared the school. </p>
<p>"I taught you well you Padawan." She joked while Miguel rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"Can we just listen to something that Sensei gave me? I wanna feel pumped." Miguel pleaded.</p>
<p>"You know the rules Miggy, I pick the music coming to school and you pick it going back. That way you can get pumped or whatever before your training." She reminded him. "But I'll gladly switch with you if you really want-"</p>
<p>"Nope. Im good" Miguel answered shortly, realizing how less of a badass he'd look showing up to the dojo with Taylor Swift blasting through the speakers... no matter how badass he thought she was. </p>
<p>Andi and Miguel pulled into their regular parking spot in the school lot and made their way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before heading towards their homeroom. </p>
<p>One of the best benefits of being twins is they had mostly the same schedules when it came to last-named. The only reason they differed was that Andi took some 'AP' courses. </p>
<p>The two siblings entered the bustling cafeteria was rumbling stomachs. They got free breakfast at school every day, which really helped their mom out. However, that meant they always waited to eat until they got to school-  which meant depending on how hungry Andrea was, they broke a few minor traffic laws on the way. </p>
<p>"El Serpiente" Eli called out as he made his way over to Miguel and Andi in the lunchline. </p>
<p>He fist-bumped with Miguel before diving into a conversation about Karate practice the night before. </p>
<p>That's weird, Andi thought- Did Eli just ignore her?</p>
<p>Apparently, Andi's disappointment and surprise showed on her face because as soon as Miguel looked towards the girl,  he registered her disdain and moved to bring her into the conversation.</p>
<p>"bro, Andi made me listen to Taylor Swift all the way here" Miguel joked, trying to subtly make Eli notice Andi was there too.</p>
<p>It was a sweet gesture from her brother, she knew he probably assumed she had a thing for Eli- and it was nice that he was showing a little a bit of support for her despite it being their shared friend. </p>
<p>"What a bitch move." Eli joked back, taking Miguel by surprise. </p>
<p>Eli clearly noticed Miguel's change of expression, as he corrected quickly- " nah you know what I mean man. Just that its a real chick move" he laughed, turning to look at Andi for the first time.</p>
<p>Miguel still stood there slightly stiff- not liking the tone Eli had taken. </p>
<p>"Sorry Ands. Didn't see you there," Eli added cooly- trying to move past the tension.</p>
<p>Who the fuck is Ands. That's not my name, Andi thought- What happened to Eli. </p>
<p>"It's fine, I-I'm used to it" she tried to laugh off the comment- hoping the boys didn't realize she was being serious. </p>
<p>Eli's eyes stalled on her for a moment, as if he were deciding to say something, but instead turned back to Miguel. </p>
<p>"Im so excited for training today, we're gonna kick some major ass," Eli told Miguel as the two continued rambling about their karate skills. </p>
<p>As Andi received her lunch, she followed the boys trail in order to sit at the breakfast table with Miguel and Hawk- feeling like she was thrid wheeling the two friends. </p>
<p>Once Hawk started talking with him again, Miguel had loosened up. Understanding that it will take a while to get used to the new persona. That didn't mean he would forget what Eli had said to Andi this morning, he would just store it in the back of his mind in case it ever came up. </p>
<p>Andi sat there with munching on her oats before she heard something fall before her. </p>
<p>Demetri had finally shown up to breakfast to save Andi from this karate talk- but he seemed stunned. As if he had seen a ghost. </p>
<p>Demetri dropped his tray with his breakfast on it and simply stared forward in shock. Andi wondered what had happened to the boy before she saw what his eyes were fixated on. </p>
<p>Eli- or, Hawk. </p>
<p>Andi had forgotten that 'Mitri had yet to see the new boy and his massive hair. </p>
<p>This should be interesting Andi thought. </p>
<p>"Quick- what stuffed animal did I sleep with until the age of 12 when it was reluctantly thrown away by my worried mother?" Demetri asked, seemingly out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Eli stared at him, cracking a smile. </p>
<p>"Dude, what?"</p>
<p> "you heard me- What was it?" Demetri continued- dead serious. </p>
<p>"Uh- a stuffed Dinosaur, it was green. You named her Nessi like the lochans monster." Eli said, examining the serious boy. </p>
<p>"Oh my god," Demetri said, no sitting down with a worried look on his face. </p>
<p>"'Mitri are you ok?" Andi asked, worried at the boys' reaction.</p>
<p>"Oh me? Yeah- SUPER good. I just asked a question that confirms this man right here is Eli Moskowitz. Not an imposter, Not his body taken over by Aliens- no this is my best friend... and it means he's finally gone insane."</p>
<p>Everyone stared at Demetri while Andi tried to hold in her laugh. </p>
<p>Demetri now turned seriously to Eli and grabbed his hand in support. </p>
<p>"Is this because you're tired of not getting girls or getting kissed? Because if it is, Andi did kiss you so you are technically on the up and up." Demetri began before getting kicked under the table by Andi. </p>
<p>"God Demetri you're such a fucking nerd." Hawk replied, smiling at Miguel and Andi. </p>
<p>Andi didn't smile back. That was really mean. Not just the words, but the way Hawk had said them... as if he thought he was better than Demetri. </p>
<p>"Um- that was kinda harsh Eli," Andi said softly, looking at the boy. </p>
<p>"Of course you'd defend him, I've seen your the nerd shit you watch too" Eli snarked, but stopped once he saw Andi's upset face. "C'mon Ands I'm just messing around."</p>
<p>He playfully nudged her with his elbow.</p>
<p>This didn't look like normal kidding around- this whole conversation seemed awfully hurtful. </p>
<p>"Andrea," Andi said sharply, removing her arm from his elbow. "My name is Andrea- you guys can call me Andi. I don't know who the hell Ands is, but-t it's not me." She proclaimed- trying to keep her voice as confident as she could.</p>
<p>Eli simply smirked, turning his attention back to Demetri.  </p>
<p>Demetri went to touch Eli's spiked hair only to have his hand slapped away. </p>
<p>"dude." Eli complained, "Watch the Hawk." </p>
<p>Just as the table was getting heated, the bell rang- signaling the beginning of the school day.</p>
<p>"Well I'll see you at the dojo Miguel," Eli said, nudging the boy's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I- I mean, we'll all see each other after school right? I'm driving you guys to practice?" Andi asked.</p>
<p>"Nah, I told you- I'm all about the board now. Best way to travel." Eli remarked before he walked off with Miguel, leaving Andi and Demetri standing in awe. </p>
<p>What is happening...</p>
<p>"Who the hell was that?" Demetri asked Andi as they both stared at the spot where Hawk had previously stood.</p>
<p>"I don't know... Andi replied." but I'm not sure if I like this... hawk." </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Andi arrived at the Cobra Kai dojo right on time. She always made sure Miguel got there fifteen minutes early to calm Sensei Lawrence down before the class began. </p>
<p>She'd learned that while Johnny had his many, many, MANY- faults. Miguel had a sort of special relationship with him, almost like a father-son bond. Andi felt a bit jealous, since Miguel and she had never met their father. He was a bad man and supposedly died before they were born. However, now Miguel was here with Johnny- finally getting a father figure while Andi was struggling to keep her mother figure. </p>
<p>She was happy for him though, and the happiness outweighs the jealousy every time. </p>
<p>When she arrived at the parking lot, she pulled the car over and helped Miguel get some of the gear out of the car and bring it into the dojo. Their mom had given them several boxes and old wood scraps to bring Johnny for the dojo. </p>
<p>Andi didn't know what Johnny could do with those things, but Miguel said they would work perfectly. Quite frankly, Andi was a little afraid to ask what they were for- so she didn't. </p>
<p>She waved goodbye to Miguel and face Johnny another death glare before heading out of the dojo and back towards her Toyota Corolla. </p>
<p>Right before she opened her car door to get in, she saw a figure come up behind her through the reflection of her car. </p>
<p>"J-jesus, Eli!" Andi remarked, feeling her adrenaline pumping from the scare.</p>
<p>"It's Hawk" He replied neutrally,</p>
<p>"Ok Hawk, give a girl a bit of a warning next time will you?" </p>
<p>He smirked. </p>
<p>"What are you doing," he asked bluntly. </p>
<p>"Um," Andi said- confused. "Getting in my car?"</p>
<p>"Why?" he responded- not missing a beat. </p>
<p>"Because... I'm going home?" She replied, questioning the boy's interrogation. </p>
<p>Hawk looked at her and his snarky grin fell immediately. </p>
<p>"Home? You're not coming back to class, to Cobra Kai?" Eli asked angrily. </p>
<p>This took Andi by surprise, she didn't realize such a stupid topic could make the boy so upset.</p>
<p>"Uh- no. Sorry. I'm never going back in there." She said shyly, trying so hard to be confident. </p>
<p>"Why the hell not, Cobra Kai is for badasses. It's gonna change our lives." he continued. </p>
<p>Andi looked at him, mouth agape. </p>
<p>"Because of what that asshole said to you last time I was there. He was a bully, it was evil. I cant stand for that Eli!" Andi explained- finally not stuttering and getting her thoughts out. </p>
<p>"Hawk- And don't talk that way about Sensei Lawrence, he's a good person. He's helping me become a badass." He spat out angrily. </p>
<p>"You've always been a badass, nobody needs to teach you how to do that. Espically when they do it by bringing you down" Andi reasoned. </p>
<p>"He does it so I can succeed and get ready for the real world."</p>
<p>"Eli, this isn't what the real world is gonna be like. This is bullying- and its completely barbaric-"</p>
<p>"Hawk. My name is Hawk." Eli suddenly said rather threateningly. </p>
<p>Andrea felt herself crawling back into her shell, not knowing how to talk to the angry boy who looked like someone she once knew. </p>
<p>"... I-I thought you said I could call you Eli, as long as n-nobody was around." She stuttered, trying to avoid his harsh glare. </p>
<p>Andi's stutter had gotten so much better since she'd left her toxic school and met Demetri and Hawk. Her newfound confidence kept it from emerging most times- but at the moment, she could feel it coming out of its hiding spot and taking control of her. Showing just how uncomfortable she felt with this new boy. She never stuttered around Eli, but she guessed Hawk may be a different person after all. </p>
<p>"Well- that was before you were a traitor, not to mention a pussy for not wanting to take hold of your life and actually do something for once." </p>
<p>That hurt, Andi could feel the pain go straight to her heart as the boy spit his hurtful words at her. </p>
<p>"T-t-traitor?"</p>
<p>"Yeah- if you're not with Cobra Kai your against us." Hawk replied cooly. </p>
<p>"El- Hawk, I'm not ag-g-gainst Cobra Kai- I'm against bullying. And Johnny Lawrence is a m-m-massive bully." Andi explained. "Besides- even if I was against C-c-cobra Kai that doesn't mean I will ever be ag-g-aainst you. </p>
<p>"Cobra Kia is who I am now Andi, if you're against them- you're against me. End of story." Hawk barked.</p>
<p>"Hawk, I am s-so happy you found something your p-p-passionate about. I love the new confidence you've f-f-found and I hope I'll find something like it one day- but don't forget that you aren't C-c-Cobra Kai. It's part of who you are but not who you are." Andi said softly</p>
<p>Eli snarled. "Of course you'd say something like that."</p>
<p>"I- I don't know what I did, but I- I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings? I feel like this is coming out of nowhere?" Andi tried apologizing, not knowing where this hostility came from and getting wrapped up in her own words. </p>
<p>"There you go- apologizing to me, when I'm the one yelling at you. You're a pussy Andrea, that's what this is about. You don't fight for yourself, you don't stand up for yourself, you don't even care about yourself. You're just gonna let people walk over you for your whole life, and be ok with it!" He barked out. </p>
<p>"Th-that's not true, I don't do that... not-t anym-more." Andi said, tears swelling at the boys' harsh words. </p>
<p>"For god sake, I'm trying to give you a new nickname so you can flip the script yourself- Sensei can help with that. I could help you- but you'll never do it cause you're too scared. You won't even try! He snarked at her. </p>
<p>Andi didn't know how to react. She simply stared at the boy, wondering where she went wrong. Where he went wrong-</p>
<p>She tried to move forward to the boy, to hold his hand, to get any indication that Eli was still hidden under Hawks hard exterior. She didn't get the chance, as eli backed away from her hand.</p>
<p>"By the way," he continued, "If you're gonna try to 'stand up' for yourself," he said in quotation marks- "you may wanna lose the stutter."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>That.</p>
<p>That physically felt like the final blow for Andrea. </p>
<p>She didn't huff or indicate any sign with her body that she was crying- except for the tears silently spilling from her eyes. </p>
<p>"E-Eli- all t-t-this over Karate?" She asked as she finally found her voice. </p>
<p>"No, all this because you're trying to hold a grudge on my Sensei for saying what he needed to tell me. Just cause he threw some mean comments in there you're never gonna forgive him, or take hold of your own god damn life?" Eli questioned the girl- moving towards the girl now- standing closer to her face. </p>
<p>A minute ago she wanted to get closer to the boy, and now she couldn't put enough distance between the two.</p>
<p>Andi felt her anger rise again, feeling an insistent urge to slap the boy in the face. But she relaxed her hands, and instead responded completely clearly- "Yes. I will."</p>
<p>Eli rolled his eye, backing away from her- letting out a few angry chuckles. </p>
<p>"Wow, I actually expected more from you- especially after that story you told in the alley. Sensei is turning me into who I've always wanted to be-and you're upset about it? This, this is a pussy move. And I'm not friends with pussies." he said harshly staring Andi straight in the eyes. </p>
<p>Andi stared into his usual light grey eyes and was horrified to see dimming darkness behind them. His sparkle was gone, and the eyes that were looking back at her were not from her dear Eli... they were Hawks. </p>
<p>Andi wanted to run away and get as far away from the stranger as she could... but she managed to croak out one final statement before doing so.</p>
<p>"Y-you're wrong. It's not a p-p-pussy move. It's what you do for the people you l-" she paused. </p>
<p>Andrea looked the stranger straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>"It's what you do for the people you love." She finally finished, breaking their eye contact and trotting away from Eli towards her car. </p>
<p>Luckily the boy seemed too shocked by her words to follow her, giving her enough time to make her escape.  </p>
<p>She may not have slapped him across the face physically, but she definitely hit him where it hurts. Andi didn't know the effect of her words on the still shocked boy standing outside his dojo- but she didn't care. She simply drove home and texted Miguel to get a ride with Sensei. </p>
<p>Their mom didn't like it when Miggy drove with Johnny because she had a sneaking suspicion he was a drunk- But this was a special occasion. Andrea didn't want to go back to Cobra Kai that night and pick up Miguel. </p>
<p>She didn't wanna be anywhere near Cobra Kai- and Eli.</p>
<p>She didn't want to see Eli or hear from him or hear about him. </p>
<p>Because he wasn't Eli anymore- he was Hawk...and she needed to learn the difference.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Previews Run Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I saw you walk in the room and I tried my best<br/>Not to panic while I'm lookin' for the back door"</p>
<p>Forget Me Too By Machine Gun Kelly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andi left the window of her room open again last night, she hadn't done that since the day she met Eli and Demetri. </p>
<p>She didn't need to. She didn't have to carry all her burdens on her own, she had people to support her. </p>
<p>Her nightmares had stopped completely. The night's she'd lie awake staring at the ceiling was primarily composed of her trying to contain the butterflies that were blossoming in her stomach every time she thought of Eli. </p>
<p>But that was before yesterday. That was before Hawk. </p>
<p>Her night wasn't filled with warm visions of her and Eli falling in love, or Miguel winning the tournament, or even her finally feeling like she belonged. </p>
<p>Last night her nightmares filled every inch of her mind. Her PTSD flashbacks became mixed with the memories of last night and she couldn't tell which was which. </p>
<p>So she opened her window. </p>
<p>She wasn't woken by a soft breeze and the sound of birds filling in her room- but an overwhelming coldness preventing her from moving for fear of losing the heat in her bed. </p>
<p>She had an extremely sore throat from sleeping in the cold and her bedsheets felt damp for the rain that had fallen after she slept. </p>
<p>Andi felt miserable, she rather stay in her soggy bed than get up and take Miguel to go meet up with his stupid friends. </p>
<p>His friends. Andi was back where she started, alone- no friends, and only bugging Miguel and his pals for company. </p>
<p>She wished she could blame someone for it. Miguel, Hawk, even her mom. But she couldn't, cause it was all her fault. </p>
<p>Hawk was right, she was a pussy- and she lost all her friends because of it. </p>
<p>Suddenly she felt her phone buzz and she begrudgingly turned to check it. </p>
<p>On her screen flashed the bright face of Demetri with a text saying: </p>
<p>"Hey Andi, Sorry to impose on you- I usually let people know if I need a ride 48-72 hours before a proposed gathering. But seeing as this one came together on the fly, I was wondering if you could drive me too?" </p>
<p>Andi cracked a little smile at Demetri's intricate plea. </p>
<p>At least she still had Demetri, as weird as he might be- he seemed to be her only friend left. Well, the only friend that isn't related to her or trying to date her brother. </p>
<p>With Demetri's request, Andi managed to find the strength to force herself out of bed. Sure, she'd be driving Miguel to hang out with his friends- but she'd be doing her best friend a favor too. </p>
<p>Maybe today won't be so bad. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>"Andrea I really don't mean to rush you, because I for one am very aware of the motor vehicle collisions that occur when somebody is rushing- but if you don't hurry up we're gonna miss the movie!" Demetri reasoned with Andi, trying to get her to drive faster. </p>
<p>"That's it, Demetri you're going in the back next time and Miguel can come up front." Andi huffed, annoyed at the yelling boy beside her. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm just trying to tell the truth- I personally would like to see the movie in its completion- the way the director intended us to." </p>
<p>Andi suddenly hit the brakes as hard as she could. </p>
<p>Between all of Demetri's yapping- he hadn't noticed they'd arrived at the theatre. </p>
<p>"Don't worry Demetri" Miguel piped up from the back, "Previews run long!."</p>
<p>As the three teens made their way to the theatre and presented their tickets at the entrance- Demetri just couldn't hold back his frown. </p>
<p>Andi paused in front of him. </p>
<p>God Demetri could be so annoying sometimes, but his puppy dog eyes were really good at getting to her. </p>
<p>"W-whats wrong" Andi stuttered. </p>
<p>This never happened when she usually talks to her friends, Demetri especially- but she supposed she was still pretty shaken up from yesterday. </p>
<p>Demetri noticed her stutter and decided to drop it. </p>
<p>"Nah, it's nothing." </p>
<p>Andi rolled her eyes sarcastically at him. </p>
<p>"Just tell me 'Mitri, I know it'll bug you the whole movie if you don't." She explained. </p>
<p>Demetri knew she was right. </p>
<p>"It's just- a movie experience is not complete without popcorn. But we're gonna miss the movie." Demetri explained. </p>
<p>"Don't worry 'Mitri. I've got you. Just be prepared to explain the first f-f-ive minutes to me later on in complete detail" she said brightly. </p>
<p>Demetri smiled- "You know I will, this brain hold everything in!" </p>
<p>Andi laughed as she watched Demetri sprint down the movie theatre corridors and head for their theatre, Miguel giving her a sarcastic eyebrow raise as he ran behind him. </p>
<p>Andi stood in line for about seven minutes until she finally got Demetris movie snacks. Two large popcorn bins (so he didn't have to get up for a refill), a large Mr. Pib- a sprite for herself, Demetri's Twizzlers, Miguels MnMs, and some sour patch kids for her. </p>
<p>The attendant had looked at her a bit oddly, I mean she was caring her weight in movie snacks- but to be fair... Clython three was supposedly three hours long. </p>
<p>As Andi finally arrived at the theatre room Miguel and Demetri were in, she sighed a breath of relief. The room was dim but the trailers were still playing.</p>
<p>She hated to admit it, but she was looking forward to seeing Clython's third installment- she was a huge fan of the franchise. </p>
<p>She spotted Miguel's bright colored shirt and made her way up the rows towards them. </p>
<p>Demetri had somehow convinced all the Cobra Kais to allow him to sit in the middle of their row, as it provides him the best viewing experience. Everybody else filled out the entire row- leaving only one seat left right at the end of the row. </p>
<p>Great, she thought. Why'd she always get stuck with the shitty seating? </p>
<p>"Demetri take your shit!" Andi whispered-screamed at the boy, making the rest of the Cobras aware of her presence. </p>
<p>Andi felt many pairs of eyes on her- but she didn't care as much as she would if the lights were on. </p>
<p>She quickly tossed Demetri and Miguel his snacks as she sat in the empty seat and popped open her sour patch kids. </p>
<p>Andrea had made it just in time as the previews ended and Clython 3 began. </p>
<p>"Can I have some?" A low raspy voice asked from beside her. </p>
<p>She recognized the voice instantly. She'd heard it a million times before. </p>
<p>Well, she'd heard a version of it a million times.</p>
<p>The soft gentle voice of Eli Moskowitz was one she wished she could listen to forever- meanwhile this dark and ashy voice belonged not to Eli, but Hawk. </p>
<p>Damn it, Demetri, You had to stick me next to Hawk? She echoed in her mind. </p>
<p>"N-no" she answered, cursing herself for the stutter. </p>
<p>Hawk turned to face her, but she pretended she didn't notice, the dark lighting really helping her out on this movie day. </p>
<p>Without thinking for a second, Hawk reached his hand in her bag and took out a small handful of sour patch kids. </p>
<p>Andrea was pissed at the small inconvenience, but she knew that's probably what Hawk wanted- so she simply let out an annoyed sigh. </p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Aisha asked Miguel, noticing his down demeanor. </p>
<p>Miguel had gone on his first date with Sam LaRusso recently, which Andi was so stoked about. But apparently, she'd been distant ever since, and now thought she was hiding him from her father. </p>
<p>Andi felt bad for Miguel, but knew how much Sam cared for him- she figured the two would make up soon. </p>
<p>"I can't stop thinking about what Sensei said about Sams dad," Miguel answered.  </p>
<p>Hawk suddenly threw his last sour patch at the blonde girl in front of them. It went straight into her popcorn bowl and he smirked. </p>
<p>Andi couldn't believe the boy next to her. First, he takes her candy and then throws it at some girl in front of them. </p>
<p>"So, sensei and sams dad had some beef, what's that got to do with you?" Aisha continued, addressing Miguel. </p>
<p>Hawk suddenly grabbed another couple of sour patches from Andi's bag- fast enough so she couldn't slap his hand away, even though she tried. </p>
<p>He threw them into the same girl's bowl again- smirking. </p>
<p>Andi realized what he was doing, Miguel had told her about his Sensei's method for picking up girls at the movies. She couldn't believe Hawk was trying to flirt with some random girl in front of Andi, using her candy. </p>
<p>"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Miguel continued, distracting Andi from her fury. "Sams dad hates Cobra Kai, I'm a part of cobra kai. So by the transitive property- Sam's dad is gonna hate me."</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, you're such a nerd," Hawk told Miguel, taking another of Andi's sour patch kids.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, it's not just on my mind. Sam was acting weird the other day when her dad walked by..." Miguel reasoned. </p>
<p>Hawk tossed the blue candy, Andi's favorite flavor, at the girl again. Happy at the reaction she was giving. </p>
<p>Andi rolled her eyes, confidence filling her as the darkness was able to hide her reactions. </p>
<p>"Mm, listed. I've known Mr.LaRusso since third grade. He's a really nice guy, you just have to talk to him." Aisha told Miguel, defending Mr. LaRusso.</p>
<p>"I agree with Aisha, just look how cool Sam is- that cause of his parenting," Andi explained- proud of her ability to speak through the group without a single stutter. </p>
<p>"I haven't even been invited over yet. She's probably too afraid to introduce me!"Miguel continued, exhibiting his insecurity for everyone to see. </p>
<p>"Dude, just go over there. It's an alpha move." Hawk barked. </p>
<p>Alpha move Andi thought as she rolled her eyes at the boy's crude expression. Of course, Hawk saw it like that- a relationship could never be equal- right? </p>
<p>Hawk threw another sour patch from Andi's bag and aimed for the girls' popcorn bucket. but ended up hitting the man in front of the blond instead. </p>
<p>"Who the hell did that?" The man angrily yelled, turning around to face the back row. </p>
<p>Hawk panicked, never actually having confronted anyone before- he was not planning to start today. He quickly put his arm around Andi's seat and leaned towards her. Pretending to act like a simple couple at the movies to avoid suspicion. </p>
<p>Hawk smiled as he saw the man look around and sit back down in his seat, giving up his search for the culprit. His heat of the moment plan had worked. He was in the clear. </p>
<p>He was very wrong, however- as he had just provoked an unintentional fight with Andi. </p>
<p>She shoved his arm off her and tossed her empty sour patch bag at him before getting up and leaving the theatre. </p>
<p>How dare he. </p>
<p>How dare Hawk put his arm around her as if everything were fine. Especially after everything that happened last night... everything shed said. It was completely unwarranted and she was not going to stand for it. </p>
<p>Andi made her way out of the dark theatre and into the brightened hallway, losing a sense of her confidence as she realized she was back in the public eye. </p>
<p>Luckily she didn't want to cry, she didn't feel sad anymore. She was angry. </p>
<p>In her scurry, she didn't realize she was being followed by the same blue haired boy she was fleeing. She didn't notice him trailing her until he put his hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>She quickly turned around and slapped his hand from her shoulder, glaring at him hard. </p>
<p>Hawk smiled, shaking his hand in an exaggerated manner to show her slap hurt. </p>
<p>"Your powers not bad- you should still consider joining Cobra Kai." He began cheekily, but Andi wasn't playing his game. </p>
<p>"dont." She said cooly and turned back to continue walking out. </p>
<p>Eli ran in front of her with his hand sup, trying to get her to slow down and stop. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey- why are you leaving, the movie just started?" Hawk asked. </p>
<p>Andi stopped in her tracks and just stared at the boy like he was the dumbest creature he'd ever seen. </p>
<p>"Wh-y? Maybe cause I'm sick of getting walked on by you, or maybe b-because I don't wanna be forced to watch your failed flirting attempts that were left in the eighties." She remarked, trying to control her stuttering. </p>
<p>Hawk looked plainly at her, "Hey! I'm not striking out- I guarantee you by the end of the movie she's gonna be putty in my hands." He said smugly. </p>
<p>"Why-y the hell do you think I'd want to hear t-that?" Andi asked, "I'm going home- Miggy and 'Mitri can uber- I don-t,t wanna be anywhere near you." She finished harshly. </p>
<p>Hawk widened his eyes at her. </p>
<p>"Why not?" he asked cooly. </p>
<p>"Because you're not my friend. Eli was my friend. I dont even know who you are anymore! The Eli I knew would never try getting with some floozy in front of me- he'd at least have some comment decent." Andi yelled, surprising herself when through her fury- she did not stutter. </p>
<p>Andi didn't mean to call the other girl that, she had no fault in this. She was just so mad at Hawk, but she shouldn't take it out on the other girl. </p>
<p>Hawk simply laughed at her. Not a sweet chuckle like she was used to- but a harsh cackle. </p>
<p>"really, that's what this is about?" He asked unbelievably, "Well it's not my fault you have some sort of attachment to me or whatever- I shouldn't have to monitor myself around you because of that." He said harshly. </p>
<p>Andi could've cried. If Eli had said it she'd be a puddle of tears right now. But Eli was dead. Hawk took his place. So instead, she simply turned around and kept walking away.</p>
<p>Hawk caught himself, realizing how rude that sounded. </p>
<p>He didn't mean to say it in such a sturn way- he was just joking around- he didn't mean it,so he tried to quickly remedy the situation. </p>
<p>"Andi wait, I didn't mean-" He started, part of Eli coming out as he followed the fast walking girl. </p>
<p>Andrea stopped suddenly, turning to look at the boy while speaking inches away from his face.</p>
<p>"Andrea." She said bluntly- looking into his deep grey eyes. "Y-you call me Andrea. And I know exactly what you m-meant- I think it's the first ho-onest thing you've even said to me-e." She said harshly, ignoring the number of times she was stuttering. " T-the only reasson I'm still talking to you is for the s- s-slight chance that Eli is s-s-still deep down in there somew-where- but I'll warn you h-hawk, Andi maybe your f-friend and f-forgive everything you do. But A-Andrea won't. I always g-get treated like s-s-shit, b-but be warned...once you g-go to far, I'll n-never forgive you" She warned him harshly, turning on her heels and stomping out of the theatre, not bothering to see if the boy was following her.</p>
<p>He wasn't.</p>
<p>She didn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. PSAT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So be true to your school now<br/>Just like you would to your girl or guy"</p>
<p>Be True To Your School by The Beach Boys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andi was furious.</p>
<p>No, furious isn't the right word to describe what the brunette was thinking. She wasn't angry- she was pissed. </p>
<p>Andi hadn't spoken to Eli in three days. </p>
<p>Sure, it was entirely based off her own merit- but that didn't mean anything. </p>
<p>She almost felt bad for icing the boy out completely- until she realized that a friendship goes both ways. If he truly valued her as at least a friend- he would have tried to make contact.</p>
<p>It wasn't exactly hard to get in touch with the girl. Sure, she didn't have Instagram- but her number hadn't changed. He could have called or texted her at any time. </p>
<p>It's not like she texted him 53 times when she knew he was hurting- but whatever. </p>
<p>What hurt her most about this situation though, was the fact that she knew Eli could talk to her whenever he wanted. She saw him every single day and always caught his gazing leaving hers.</p>
<p>Whether it was at school, where he now sat away from her in classes in exchange for flirting with the pretty girls, or when Andi would drop Miguel off at Cobra Kai practices. She always saw him, and he never noticed her. </p>
<p>Not a call, not a text, nothing. </p>
<p>It was affecting Andi more than she would like to admit, and the only person who seemed to notice was Demetri.</p>
<p>Even now, she sat in the crowded classroom trying her best to focus on the PSAT in front of her- but she had so much on her mind she just couldn't. </p>
<p>Damn it she thought. This meant she would surely have to take the PSAT again- which was no easy feat.</p>
<p>Turns out, Andrea wasn't the only Diaz teen who had a lot on their mind during the exam. </p>
<p>Miguel couldn't stop thinking about Samantha. His senseis rivalry with her father- and the fact that she was most likely hiding him from her father. </p>
<p>Andi could always tell when Miguel was off his game, and boy- this was it. </p>
<p>The night before the PSAT the two siblings had sat together outside their apartment drinking sunny D and talking about their problems like they used to do all the time.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since the two siblings were able to hang out with each other like that- especially since Miguel got on his Karate high. </p>
<p>As they conversed, Andi made sure not to make any specific comments about why she was upset. Miguel knew Andi was dealing with boy trouble- but he didn't know who it was... </p>
<p>Andrea intended to keep it this way as long as she could. This being because this was the first time Miguel actually knew who Andi was crushing on- she wasn't ready for that awkward conversation just yet. </p>
<p>Now she simply sat in the white room- trying so hard to focus on her PSAT- but her mind was filled with the thought of the boy who wasn't there.</p>
<p>Eli hadn't shown up to take his test. </p>
<p>The boy she used to know would never skip such an important exam- but Andi kept having to remind herself this wasn't the boy she knew, this was Hawk. </p>
<p>Even then- Hawk's absence weighed heavily on her mind throughout the exam.</p>
<p>Lost in thought, Andi barely registered the sound of the bell ringing and announcing the end of the PSAT.</p>
<p>She gathered her items quickly and left the room in a huff- passing her brother and Sam LaRusso in the hallway. </p>
<p>I hope they're talking it out she thought to herself as she made her way out to her car. </p>
<p>Since it was a Saturday, there was no reason to stay at school after the PSAT- the day was Andi's for the taking. </p>
<p>Well, it would be if Andi were an only child, or had her own car. </p>
<p>But unfortunately, God had cursed her with a twin. A twin that just happened to be an emotional teen boy who tended to make everything about him. As much as Andi loved Miguel- she knew he wouldn't realize she was hurting while he was upset about Sam. </p>
<p>But maybe it was better that way anyway...</p>
<p>About 10 minutes after she'd originally left the classroom, Miguel finally arrived at their shared car. </p>
<p>He looked incredibly upset. </p>
<p>"How did it go with Sam?" Andi asked, already knowing the answer by the look on her brothers face.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I really like her, but something doesn't sit right with me that she keeps stringing me on and not introducing me to her family." He said sadly. </p>
<p>"I don't think she's stringing you along Miggy, she just needs time," Andi said, trying to cheer up her brother. </p>
<p>"Well, she didn't need time with the guy she invited over for dinner last night." Miguel said grumpily. </p>
<p>Andi paused for a moment. </p>
<p>"You went to her house?" She questioned. </p>
<p>"Well- yeah. It's the Alpha move, you heard Hawk." Miguel said, justifying his actions.</p>
<p>Andi felt her heart deflate a bit. </p>
<p>"A-and you listened to him?" She asked softly, briefly noticing how her stutter had reappeared after she felt alienated from Miguel. </p>
<p>"Well yeah, he was right. Besides, now I know she's probably cheating on me."</p>
<p>"Miggy- that's definitely n-n-not what happened. I know Sam. You know Sam. She'd never do that."</p>
<p>"Maybe. But you know what Sensei said about her dad- and they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Miguel replied.</p>
<p>"That's definitely not how that works. Please don't let those Karate imbeciles get into your head." Andi pleaded with her brother. </p>
<p>"They're not imbeciles," Miguel answered boldly. </p>
<p>Andi rolled her eyes at her brother. </p>
<p>"Y-you know what I mean."</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>"So where do you wanna go?" Andi inquired as she started the car. </p>
<p>"I. thinking of meeting up with some friends at the park." He responded, giving Andi the address. </p>
<p>"Ok, sounds fun," Andi commented as she set off towards the location.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Come on, eat something. It'll make you feel better." Demetri said brightly to a heartbroken Miguel.</p>
<p>Andre wished she could use her twin telepathy in this exact moment to choke Miguel as Darth Vader did in Star Wars. </p>
<p>Out of all the places they could have gone on this fine Saturday, and Miguel dragged her to a group hang with the one boy Andi had been trying to ignore. </p>
<p>Sure, he didn't know she was avoiding Hawk, but that didn't mean she wasn't still upset. </p>
<p>"I told you I'm not hungry man," Miguel replied sadly. </p>
<p>Miguel was obviously upset too- so Andi decided she'd mentally choke him out later when he wasn't so sad. As much as she felt uncomfortable on the park bench- she knew Miguel was going through it. </p>
<p>"You sure Miggy? You know being hungry makes everything 30 times worse." Andi re3asoned with the boy- before being interrupted by the pale boy beside her brother.</p>
<p>"I still think you're overreacting." Demetri continued. </p>
<p>"Im not overreacting, dude. I know what I saw." Miguel defended. </p>
<p>Andrea knew Miguel was upset by Sam hiding him- who wouldn't be? But she still liked Sam- and couldn't imagine her doing something to purposely lead Miguel on. </p>
<p>"All right, so you saw her eating dinner with some chode." Hawk suddenly interrupted from behind them as he kicked Bert square in the face. "It's probably her brother or something." </p>
<p>Andi didn't bother to look back at the boy who had just approached the bench they were seated at, placing his arm behind where Andi was seated and leaning into the group to join the conversation. </p>
<p>She knew he was doing this in an attempt to draw her attention and break the silent treatment she had been trying to maintain for the past couple of days. She wasn't planning of giving him the satisfaction of a response. </p>
<p>"No, dude. Brothers don't look at their sisters like that." Miguel retorted, looking at Hawk with uneasy eyes. </p>
<p>"Depends on what part of the country you're in." Demetri reasoned. </p>
<p>Andi snorted, breaking the tense atmosphere.</p>
<p>Demetri was really funny when he wasn't trying to be. </p>
<p>"dude not the time," Aisha told Andi, making her feel bad. </p>
<p>"Sorry," she mumbled. Looking down at her feet. </p>
<p>Miguel didn't like Aisha's harsh words towards his sister- he knew she was just protecting Miguel, but Aisha didn't know how vulnerable Andi could be. </p>
<p>"No, Andi- it was funny. really." He reassured her before continuing. "Look, I just don't want what happened to Sensei to happen to me. "</p>
<p>"All right," Hawk began, and Andi couldn't help but feel her eyes roll at his advice.  "so you go over to this kid and beat his ass so he doesn't have the chance." </p>
<p>"Don't listen to Eli." Demetri thankfully added. </p>
<p>"It's Hawk," Eli said harshly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever. The fact is Sam's given you no reason not to trust her. " Demetri explained.</p>
<p>"Exactly, you just need to give her time Miggy. She'll c-c-come around." Andi added.</p>
<p>"Don't listen to Ands, you need to make it clear she's yours and no one else's." Hawk suddenly </p>
<p>Andrea finally turned her head to look at Hawk, absolutely flabergasted at his statement. The moment she turned around she was met with Hawks deep eyes- he was expecting her to turn around. </p>
<p>Of course, he was, it's not like they had had millions of phone conversations where they'd spoken about life and their interests. One of Andi's being her feminism and hatred of misogynistic assholes. One of who she was staring at right now.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I'm s-s-sure if Miggy does that Sam will l-l-love him. Thanks for the advice Ha-aa-wk. </p>
<p>This was the first time in the past few days Andi had even addressed him, let alone used his new name. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. </p>
<p>"I'm just saying he should stop being such a little bitch about it," Hawk answered, not letting his eyes move from Andis. </p>
<p>Her eyes were so pretty, green with just a hint of hazel lining her irises. They were the kind of eyes you wouldn't notice from afar, but once up close it was difficult to not get lost in them. </p>
<p>Hawk always found it difficult to stay afloat when he felt like drowning her eyes- especially right now when he knew he should be distanced from her. </p>
<p>Ever since that day in the alley- Hawk realized he had strong feelings for the beautiful girl. Feelings that surpassed friendship. Feelings that made him wish they could be together in this lifetime and the next. </p>
<p>He was even stupid enough to believe she might like him back, but after her story about the guy from her local community center- and how he had asked her out and she made herself like him because she had no other options- Eli realized she never liked him. </p>
<p>Even if she may have felt something for the boy it was purely concocted out of the fact she was without any other options. </p>
<p>Because of that, he found himself trying to creat distance between the two of them. Ignoring her, not addressing her in groups, and overall stepping away from their friendship.</p>
<p>Not only because he was afraid of the feelings bubbling in his stomach, but because when he was with her- his hawk mask slipped ever so slightly. </p>
<p>He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't go back to being Eli Moskowitz and getting bullied everyday. </p>
<p>He wouldn't go back...</p>
<p>The intense eye contact between the two former best friends was broken with a yell. </p>
<p>"Oh!" Aisha yelled. "That little bitch." </p>
<p>Aisha was yelling while looking at her phone. Andi broke her eye contact with Hawk to look at the upset girl.</p>
<p>"What?" Andi asked.</p>
<p>"You know that video I posted of me breaking that board?" Aisha started.</p>
<p>"yeah?" Miguel said slowly. </p>
<p>"Look what Yasmine commented." </p>
<p>The group looked over Aisha's shoulders to see what Yasmine had commented on the post. </p>
<p>Impressive... Can't believe the belt made it around your waist. </p>
<p>Andi felt herself tense as she read the girl's mean words. She didn't mean to- but she was brought back to the time when she was bullied online just like Aisha was in this moment. All the things those girls did to her... Andi felt like she was going to throw up.</p>
<p>Luckily nobody saw the girl's face pale as she read the phone... well, Andi thought nobody noticed. Unfortunately for Hawk, he was still looking at the girl when she checked Aisha's phone.</p>
<p>"Oh shit..." Andi mumbled.</p>
<p>"We gotta do something." </p>
<p>"How about we kidnap her and have my boy Rico tattoo "bitch" on her face?" Hawk said, opening up the floor of terrible ideas.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Hawk," Eli responded.</p>
<p>"All right, I hear how you're saying it- and I don't like it." Hawk responded cooly to Demetri. Andi wondered how the two could still be friends throughout this whole drastic change. </p>
<p>Even worse, if Demetri could still be friends with Hawk, then why couldn't Andi?</p>
<p>"Wait wait wait, I've got a better idea. Look." Aisha interrupted Andras train of thought as she showed Yasmine's latest Instagram story, </p>
<p>Party bitches, 5pm @the Canyon. VIP ONLY!!!</p>
<p>"Yasmine is throwing a birthday party at the Canyon later?" </p>
<p>"Not if we strike first," Aisha said slowly</p>
<p>"Hell yeah," Hawk responded.</p>
<p>Andi couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fake ID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey won't you sell me a fake ID<br/>There's a band in the bar that I'm to see"</p>
<p>Fake Id By Big&amp;Rich</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andi hated what a pushover she was. Truly. If there were one thing she could change about herself at all, it was that.</p>
<p>How did she end up becoming not only the designated driver for the party that night- but also the driver for her entire friend group- plus her ex-best friend?</p>
<p>Why was it always her?</p>
<p>She didn't even volunteer- it just kind of happened. Damn it she wished she could stick up for herself in times like this. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, Hawk was sitting in her direct eyeline whenever she looked at her rearview mirror- not to mention his mohawk made it so difficult to look at the cars behind her.</p>
<p>"Miggy dile que no veo con su peindado estupido." Andi whispered to Miguel who was sitting in the passenger seat next to her. ("Miggy, tell him I cant see through his stupid haircut.")</p>
<p>"Y tu porque no le dices?" Miguel answered, wondering why they were speaking Spanish. ("Why don't you tell him?") </p>
<p>"Porque estoy mandejando." Andrea tried to deflect. ("Because I'm driving.")</p>
<p>"Eso no hace nada de sentido." He said confusedly. ("That makes absolutely no sense.")</p>
<p>"No seas idiota y dile." Andi whispered harshly at her dumbass brother. ("Don't be an idiot just tell him")</p>
<p>Miguel sighed.</p>
<p>"Hawk, can you move your hair? Andi can't see the cars behind her." Miguel asked. </p>
<p>Great. Andi thought. He couldn't have been more slick?</p>
<p>"Why doesn't the princess ask me herself?" Eli poked, leaning forward to rest his elbows between both front headrests. </p>
<p>Andrea rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"Because she's not sp-p-peaking to you."  Andrea tried to say confidently, eyes focusing on the road. </p>
<p>"Then what are you doing right now?" He asked smugly. </p>
<p>"J-j-just put your hair down," Andi said frustratedly as she pulled into the mini-mart parking lot. </p>
<p>"Well, too late now," Hawk smirked at her as he hopped out of the car. </p>
<p>Andrea hated this kid. And he loved getting a rise out of her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The entire gang went inside the mini-mart as Andrea made her way out of the car following the other teens. Wanting desperately to keep as much distance between her and Hawk as physically possible. For every time she saw him, she missed Eli. </p>
<p>Only one kid hadn't gone inside the minimart, her very own brother. </p>
<p>Miguel was staring intently at his phone- having just left a voicemail for his girlfriend. </p>
<p>"Any word?" Andi asked, leaning on the wall beside her twin. </p>
<p>Miguel looked up to see who had spoken to him, not having been in the right headspace to recognize the voice of his sister. </p>
<p>"No." He said sadly. </p>
<p>Andi frowned. "Im sure she's just out of battery- or maybe she got it taken away." She tried to cheer her brother up. </p>
<p>He looked down at the ground trying to suppress the sad feeling from moving through his whole body. </p>
<p>"yeah- I'm sure that's it." </p>
<p>"regardless, you know I'm here for you Miggy." Andrea told her brother. </p>
<p>He looked up at his sister. </p>
<p>"I know Andi. Thanks."</p>
<p>They stood there silently for a moment. </p>
<p>"I am too, you know?" Miguel added suddenly. </p>
<p>"What?" Andre inquired. </p>
<p>"You and Hawk." </p>
<p>Andis eyes widened. "wha-I-"</p>
<p>"Look everyone in the car could feel the tension. I'm not sure what's happening between you two, just try and be careful. He's a sensitive kid beneath all the confidence." Miguel said softly. </p>
<p>"And I'm not?" She asked, suddenly defensive of her brother's implications. </p>
<p>"No! You know I don't mean I like that. I just mean, I'm your brother, but his friend. I just don't want to have to pick sides." Miguel explained calmly. </p>
<p>"Oh- you mean like how I'm friends with Sam and I'm your sister?" Andi asked annoyed. </p>
<p>"Yeah- but you don't have feelings for Hawk-" Miguel began and suddenly cut himself off. </p>
<p>Andi looked away, trying to keep her cover.</p>
<p>"Oh my god. Hawk. He's the one you've been crushing on all these months?" Miguel asked shocked. </p>
<p>"No," Andrea defended.</p>
<p>Miguel looked at her with a caught you red-handed look.</p>
<p> Andre sighed.</p>
<p>"Eli was. Not Hawk." </p>
<p>"They are the same person." Miguel clarified. </p>
<p>"Are they?" </p>
<p>The two stared at each other for a moment. </p>
<p>"Ok, I promise I won't get involved- just promise me you'll try to not let this get between the group?" Miguel asked his sister kindly. He didn't want to lose his closest friend. </p>
<p>Andrea didn't like this plea but decided to give in. She knew how bad it felt to lose her best friend. </p>
<p>"Deal hermanito." She smiled at him before patting his back and making her way into the minimart. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> "All right be sure to stock up good. I'm inviting everyone." Aisha bellowed, telling the Cobra Kais to pack up on as much junk food as possible. "VIP only my ass."</p>
<p>Andrea was all for eating as much junk food as possible, but as she looked around at the excited Cobra Kais she couldn't help but wonder how they were going to pay for all this food. </p>
<p>"Um, H-hey Aisha." Andi began.</p>
<p>Aisha smiled at the girl, providing her warmth whereas she had earlier provided her with a cold feeling. </p>
<p>"Whats up Ands?" </p>
<p>That was not her name.</p>
<p>"Uh- Andi is fine a-a-ctually. I was just w-w-wondering how we're gonna pay for all this?" </p>
<p>Aisha laughed.</p>
<p>"don't worry about that Andi, my parents are loaded and hate the bitch that bullies their daughter. It's all one me."</p>
<p>Andi smiled at the girl. </p>
<p>"Oh, awesome! B-but I still don't understand how we're gonna buy alcohol?"</p>
<p>"Oh please," she heard a voice behind her begin,  "never underestimate the power... of the hawk."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Andi asked the boy- skeptical of his abilities.</p>
<p>The Eli she knew could barely sharpen his pencil without asking the teacher for permission, so she wondered how this hawk was going to go about it. </p>
<p>"You don't believe in me?" He asked in a playfully hurt voice."</p>
<p>"N-n-not when you look 12, especially with the Mohawk." Andi replied- hoping to get a bit of reaction out of him.</p>
<p>"The Mohawk makes me look badass," he claimed. </p>
<p>"Maybe- but it als-s-so makes you look childish." She reasoned.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and moved past her to grab a pack of beer. </p>
<p>"Watch and learn kid." </p>
<p>Hawk made his way up to the register and slammed the beer on the counter. </p>
<p>"Sup?" He asked the attendant.</p>
<p>"Sup?" The man responded lazily. </p>
<p>"Oh did you catch the game last night? See Puig with the walk-off?"</p>
<p>What language was he speaking? Andi spoke two and she couldn't understand a word he was saying. </p>
<p>"No man, but I heard he flipped the bat to the moon." The man responded. </p>
<p>They both laughed as Andi looked at the pair in astonishment. No way this stupid plan works.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was at the bar last night with my buddies from work, the whole place went wild," Hawk said smugly. </p>
<p>Who in their right mind would let you into a bar? Andrea thought to herself as she twiddles with the hem of her shirt watching the events play out. </p>
<p>"I wanted to go, but my girlfriend dragged me to some lame-ass play." The attendant said. </p>
<p>Yeah, Andi didn't like this man either. </p>
<p>"Bitches will be bitches." Hawk answered without missing a beat. </p>
<p>Andi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was watching. Her eli would never say something like that.</p>
<p>The attendant laughed and Hawk briefly turned to wink at the shocked girl. </p>
<p>"Yeah, so how much is it gonna cost?" Hawk asked as he turned back to face the man.</p>
<p>"Gotta check your ID first." He stated somberly. </p>
<p>"I'm flattered." Hawk laughed before realizing the man was not joking. </p>
<p>Everyone held their breath- wondering what Hawk was to do next.</p>
<p>"Do you really think I'm underage? That's my frikin kid right there. " Hawk said as he pointed at a confused Bert. He couldn't have picked a boy who looked more unlike him.  </p>
<p>"And that" he continued, pointing at Andi. "That's my Baby Momma." </p>
<p>What in the hell. </p>
<p>Whatever drug Hawk was one, Andi needed some of that. Where in his small mind did Hawk think Andi and him having a baby would equal Bert? It's not like she was white?</p>
<p>Not to mention she didn't appreciate being called that. As if she didn't have enough reasons to be upset at the prick- he had to keep adding more. </p>
<p>Also- this kid must be stupid if he thinks he can call someone baby momma and not look like a twelve-year-old.</p>
<p>Andi was ready to blow his cover when she looked over to see Miguel trying to talk to her with his eyes. </p>
<p>Dont. Please.</p>
<p>She could see Miguel pleading with her to let Hawk keep going so the gang could get the alch. </p>
<p>So, she did. That didn't mean she would forget about this occasion though. </p>
<p>"Respect." The man said, nodding his head as he checked out Andi from behind the counter. </p>
<p>Oh she REALLY didn't like this man.</p>
<p>Hawk noticed this and suddenly snapped his fingers in front of the man's face. "Don't stare at her, she's not yours to look at," Hawk said bitterly.</p>
<p>You could feel the angry words vibrate off his tongue as he sent the man a sudden death glare until he took his eyes off Andi. </p>
<p>The man looked back at Hawk and took in his menacing look - deciding not to look back at the girl. </p>
<p>"Yeah, anyways I still need to see it. It's required by law." He continued. </p>
<p>Andi felt sick by the way the man had looked at her, and funnily enough- a bit appreciative that Hawk had defended her. Even if it was all for his own selfish reasons.</p>
<p>Eli probably wouldn't have been able to do that.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, for sure- just upholding the law. It's all good." Hawk continued before pulling out his ID. </p>
<p>His fake Id. It read:</p>
<p>Walter Hawkman 1993</p>
<p>And had a painfully obvious photoshopped version of him in the photo corner. Andi had never seen a fake ID- and yet, she knew this one was total shit.</p>
<p>"Whatever" The man suddenly said. </p>
<p>No way. Andi thought. There is no way that worked. </p>
<p>She turned to look at Miguel and saw him excitedly raising his eyebrows. </p>
<p>Hawk turned back to the rest of the group and excitedly stuck his tongue out. Apparently, the great and mighty hawk wasn't sure if he could pull it off either. </p>
<p>"Uh, how about eight bottles of that vodka over there?" Hawk asked confidently, pushing his luck.</p>
<p>"yeah." The man said lazily. </p>
<p>Hawk was unbelievably lucky this guy was an idiot and Andi kind of hated it. And yet, she couldn't help but smile back at Hawk when their eyes connected- remembering how he had defended her moments prior. </p>
<p>Maybe this Hawk persona wasn't all bad...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Party Fit For A King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Since you admitted it<br/> I keep picturing  Her lips on your neck,<br/>I can't unsee it<br/>I hate that because of you,<br/>I can't love you"</p>
<p>Babe By Sugarland</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the events of the gas station, Andi drove the gang to the canyon to set up for the party.</p>
<p>She had made eye contact with Hawk several times since arriving and non of the times were awkward.</p>
<p>Sure, they hadn't spoken yet- but maybe that was because of all the people in the car.</p>
<p>She'd smile at him or he'd smile back, it was almost as if Eli was peaking through Hawk.</p>
<p>Hawk had defended her but Eli was looking at her. Maybe there was a way for both parts of this persona to come together and mend their friendship with Andi.</p>
<p>Like Bruce Banner, Andi thought.</p>
<p>Maybe they could finally have a moment alone and talk their feelings out...</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that moment would have to be later In the night- seeing as how Miguel was impulsively checking his phone every 2 minutes to see if Sam had texted him back- and was not helping set up the party.</p>
<p>This meant double the work for Andi- as well as making sure her brother was doing ok, all things considered.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, hours had passed- and the invitees were starting to arrive.</p>
<p>Here it goes, Andreas' first real party.</p>
<p>Who knows what could happen?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Your driving sucks by the way" Yasmine exclaimed as she exited the tall black jeep.</p>
<p>Oh my god, Andi thought, It's happening.</p>
<p>The Diaz girl got a little bit closer to the large boulder she was standing near- in order to eavesdrop on the popular kids' conversation.</p>
<p>"Whatever Dawg" Kyler smiled back at Yasmine.</p>
<p>"No effing way..." Andrea heard Yasmine slowly say- obviously realizing that the canyon was taken for the night.</p>
<p>"Oh cool, how did all these people get here so early?" A girl Andi guessed was Moon asked her friends.</p>
<p>"Seriously Moon? Do these look like people I'd invite?" Yasmine asked angrily.</p>
<p>Ouch. Andi felt that one, but continued eavesdropping nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Kyler go tell these losers to get out of here."</p>
<p>"Yeah for sure." She heard Kyler say before trailing off for a moment. "Wait..."</p>
<p>Kyler had seen something- or someone that made him feel uneasy. Andrea wanted to laugh- knowing it was probably Miguel.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe the meanest kid in school could be afraid of her brother- but hey, she wasn't complaining.</p>
<p>"Um, you know what? Let's just find another spot, or we could go home or whatever. You know what I mean?"</p>
<p>They were going to leave! Andrea could not be happier- not only did their plan to have Aisha avenged work but now these kids were genuinely afraid to bully them! This night was turning out to be fantastic.</p>
<p>"You guys are pussies, you know that right?" Yasmine yelled at her friends.</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever. Brucks let's roll." Kyler responded, opening the doors of his car again and plopping himself back inside.</p>
<p>"Moon, what the hell are you doing?" Andi suddenly heard Yasmin yell at the other girl.</p>
<p>"I'm just going to get a beer from him!" Moon answered.</p>
<p>Andi smiled, could Moon be interested in one of these nerds. How could that be possible!</p>
<p>Andrea couldn't see behind the boulder but she was sure Moon was making her way down the hill to someone.</p>
<p>"We have beers!"</p>
<p>That's kind of sweet Andi thought. Maybe Moon wasn't as bad as she previously thought.</p>
<p>"Last chance," Kyler told Yasmine</p>
<p>Andrea didn't hear a response, and then suddenly the jeep was pulling out of the party- leaving Yasmine unattended with the geeks.</p>
<p>Andrea couldn't help but smile, sometimes Karma is a bitch.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The party was completely and totally packed- Andrea could barely recognize the face of anyone who was there. Most of them didn't go to their high school, let alone went to Cobra Kai.</p>
<p>Between all the masses of people- Andi couldn't find Hawk.</p>
<p>She wanted to find him soon and get him alone, taking advantage f the fact they had to see another to maybe air out their issues and become friends again. Maybe if Andi explains her feelings for him- he'd understand why she was so upset at him lashing out at her when she wouldn't join Cobra Kai. Maybe he'd know she was so upset at Johnny making fun of him because she loves him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She loves him. Andrea loves Eli- or Hawk. They are the same person at the end of the day.</p>
<p>That's why everything that happens between them hurts twice as bad as it would if anybody else would do it.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure it was love, but as much as she wanted to deny it- this was the closest thing she'd ever felt to it.</p>
<p>Shit. She thought. I need to talk to Hawk.</p>
<p>Andi looked around the party but couldn't find him anywhere- which was odd, because you'd think the mohawk would make him easily identifiable.</p>
<p>Instead of the mohawked boy, Andrea stumbled upon her brother- drunk beyond measures.</p>
<p>He was standing near Aisha as Andrea approached them, overhearing part of their conversation.</p>
<p>"Another one?" Aisha asked him impressed.</p>
<p>Miguel burped in response, making Andi feel uneasy. She'd never seen her brother like this before.</p>
<p>"Are you good?" Aisha continued.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine Aisha. Thanks." Miguel faked a smile before ditching his bottle and walking towards the cooler where Demetri stood alone.</p>
<p>"Oh- they're all out of Mr.Pibbs, I got the last one," Demetri said seriously as if Miguel was actually looking for a soda.</p>
<p>Miggy didn't appreciate this comment as he simply rolled his eyes picking up a beer and uncapping it.</p>
<p>"I-I didn't know you liked beer," Andrea said calmly from beside Demetri.</p>
<p>Miguel looked over his bottle at her, clearly very intoxicated.</p>
<p>"Well yeah- there's a lot you don't know. Cause you're always too obsessed with yourself." Miguel stated nonchalantly, taking a large sip from the bottle.</p>
<p>Andi looked at him confused- not understanding all the words that came out of his mouth as he was running them through his drunk voice.</p>
<p>Aisha seemed to have understood though, immediately intervening before Andi had a chance to realize.</p>
<p>"Hey, Miguel- remember that thing I wanted to show you?" She said quickly as she took Miguel away from Andrea and Demetri.</p>
<p>"What's his problem?" Andrea asked Demetri as she suddenly pieced together what her brother had said.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I wouldn't know. Nobody seems to tell me anything these days. Not even about why Miguel's mad with you." Demetri said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"What? What's he mad about?" Andrea asked, shocked at this new information.</p>
<p>"Well I wouldn't know would I? Like I said, Nobody tells me anything."</p>
<p>"B-but people are saying there's a problem?" Andrea asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. For a while now, I'm surprised you didn't know. Considering you were so close to Eli and everything." Demetri continued, unaware of the power his words were holding.</p>
<p>"y-you should try to call him Hawk, I know he'd appreciate it." She told the boy shyly.</p>
<p>"Oh no, not you too. Just cause you're like in love with him cant mean you're seriously fine with all of this?" Demetri asked the girl.</p>
<p>"I- I'm not in-, no. I obviously don't like Hawk anymore than you do- I just think, as his b-best friends, we should make an effort." Andi reasoned.</p>
<p>"Eh, I guess," Demetri responded, taking a sip of his Mr.Pibb.</p>
<p>Andi nodded, then suddenly stopped. "Wait- why would being close to Eli have made me know Miguels mad at me?" Andrea questioned.</p>
<p>"Cause Hawk is like his best friend, he tells everything. I think that includes his sister's problems." Demetri said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>Andi took this in for a moment, understanding everything Demetri was saying.</p>
<p>"Where is Eli? I've been meaning to find him," she asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Demetri said nonchalantly, "but he'll probably know why Miguel is upset with you.".</p>
<p>"Ok, thanks 'Mitri," Andi said about to head off looking for her friend.</p>
<p>Suddenly Demetri grabbed her wrist- hard.</p>
<p>"Ouch- what the f"</p>
<p>"Actually, why don't we hang out here for a while?" Demetri said suddenly.</p>
<p>He was acting weird. A moment ago he was tired and non-involved in their conversation. Now he was attentive- holding her with a strength she didn't know he had and was very eager to keep her talking.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't I go find-" she started, only to be interrupted by the boy.</p>
<p>"honestly, this party is so big- we probably could even find them if we tried. We can try later when more people leave." He reasoned quickly, pulling the girl towards him.</p>
<p>"I mean I guess,, but it's just Miggy-" she started, turning her head to look for her brother before feeling Demetri's hands grab both sides of her face and bring her eyes back to his.</p>
<p>"He'll be fine. Scouts honor." He said- still holding her head in place.</p>
<p>Andrea stared at the boy, confused about what the hell was happening.</p>
<p>"'Mitri, why are you holding my head?" She asked calmly.</p>
<p>"Uh- You just have... REALLY nice hair. What conditioner do you use? I'm trying to help get the damage out of my hair from when I tried dying it for Comic-Con last year." He blabbered, not moving his eyes from hers.</p>
<p>"'Mitri" she started, "I'm saying this cause I love you- you're being really weird." She put her hand on his and brought them down- going to turn again.</p>
<p>"Uh- wait!" He yelled, turning her back around and grabbing her head again- not allowing her to look behind her.</p>
<p>"Demetri seriously!" She exclaimed- tired of his childish behavior.</p>
<p>"Um- kiss me- or or um, help me get with Yasmin. Please just stay here right now."</p>
<p>Andi looked at the boy- eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Demetri... tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>"Nothing!" He responded far too quickly for Andi's liking- still holding her head in place.</p>
<p>Something clicked in Andi's head.</p>
<p>"Demetri.... what's happening behind me? Why don't you want me to turn around?" she asked seriously.</p>
<p>"What? That's not what I'm doing at all! How dare you accuse me of such a-" He began until Andrea pried herself away from his hands and turned around to see what he was staring at behind her.</p>
<p>The minute she saw it, she wished she had listened to the weird boy and kept her gaze forward.</p>
<p>For this was much worse than keeping a weird conversation going with Demetri or even setting him up with Yasmine. This sight made her heart drop and the feeling of betrayal cover her from head to toe.</p>
<p>Eli was sitting near the fire, body huddled in a way to not be seen.</p>
<p>But he wasn't alone...</p>
<p>His thin body was seemingly wrapped in the hands of someone else. Mind and body completely occupied while making out with the owner of the brown-haired that Andi didn't recognize.</p>
<p>It wasn't just a quick peck either, they were fully straddling each other- making out in front of the entire party- putting on a show for onlookers.</p>
<p>Andrea felt herself go numb- but she couldn't look away.</p>
<p>The lips she had so often thought about- were currently slamming into someone else.</p>
<p>The boy she had hated for the past few days, and yet was desperate enough to forgive had completely forgotten her.</p>
<p>Andre couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't close her eyes or pay attention to what Demetri was saying from behind her.</p>
<p>She just stood there- shocked at how she could have misunderstood Eli so much. How she could have thought- for one moment, that he saw her differently. That she could finally have her happy ending. That what everyone had said about her not being worthy of love... was wrong.</p>
<p>Andrea felt Demetris hand grip her shoulder- but she didn't care. She still didn't move- how could she? When in those moments, Andrea didn't feel alive.</p>
<p>"Hey, Moon! Come here!" She heard a girl bellow and suddenly saw the girl Hawk was previously enwrapped with stand to meet the voice.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back." She said happily before giving him a final kiss and running off to meet her friend.</p>
<p>Moon.</p>
<p>The girl Eli was shoving his tongue down was the girl Andrea had heard earlier.</p>
<p>The girl Andrea thought wasn't that bad.</p>
<p>... a popular girl.</p>
<p>The opposite of Andrea.</p>
<p>Suddenly so many things made sense- and Andi wanted to die. To shut her eyes and disappear from this location. Thoughts of Miguel and why he was upset with her completely evacuated her mind as she felt her heart break into a million pieces.</p>
<p>Andrea stared numbly at the direction the brunette girl had left Hawk but wasn't even truly looking anymore. Her mind was racing a hundred miles per hour as her eyes stay fixed on that spot. She was so overwhelmed in fact, she didn't even notice Hawks grey eyes finding hers from his seated position.</p>
<p>He looked weary for a moment- but then his Hawk persona took over as he swaggered up to her and Demetri, red solo cup in one hand and the other wiping his lips.</p>
<p>Suddenly he stood before Andi, and she blinked multiple times- not registering his figure in front of her anymore.</p>
<p>"You good Diaz?" Hawk cheekily asked her, elbowing her in a playful manner.</p>
<p>Andrea didn't move.</p>
<p>Demetri grabbed her arm and pulled her back a bit- putting some distance between Hawk and herself.</p>
<p>If Andi had any control over her actions- she would have thanked her friend for reading her mind and getting her away from the boy who just destroyed her. But she couldn't do anything at the moment except stand there, staring at Hawk, disbelieved.</p>
<p>"Yo is she like good?" He asked Demetri, not taking his eyes off Andrea- starting to worry a bit.</p>
<p>Andrea still didn't move.</p>
<p>He never loved you She heard her subconscious bellowed Nobody loves you. You imagined it all. Everybody was right about you... you're crazy,</p>
<p>"Andi." Eli said a little louder, waving his hands in front of her face.</p>
<p>When she still didn't react he worriedly reached out to grab her cheek- but was met with her right hand swatting him away.</p>
<p>"D-d-dont touch me." She said sternely, finally feeling her feet moving backwards.</p>
<p>Hawk stared at her, confused.</p>
<p>"Andi, what-" He started, trying to move to closer to her- but stopping immediately when she continued to back away from him with a look of fear.</p>
<p>Fear he thought. Was she afraid of him?</p>
<p>"D-d-dont come near me." She yelled, but was muffled a bit by the blaring music around them.</p>
<p>Even then, Eli knew what she had said. They were words he always feared hearing from her.</p>
<p>You're a freak he thought, she finally realized.</p>
<p>Eli was about to say something but wasn't given the chance as Andi suddenly found her footing, turned around, and ran off into the distance- figure blending in with the crowd around her.</p>
<p>Eli stood there for a moment- taking everything in.</p>
<p>He thought they were making progress throughout the day- being civil even.</p>
<p>What had made her finally loath him? Why was she suddenly so afraid of him? What did he do that made her finally lose it?</p>
<p>His questions were answered when Demetri suddenly broke his concentration.</p>
<p>"I don't get it" He began.</p>
<p>Eli looked at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"Moon! I don't get it." Demetri continued. "You shave half your head, get a tattoo, and just like that everything changes?"</p>
<p>Moon.</p>
<p>Eli suddenly remembered why his lips felt swollen and his heart was thumping.</p>
<p>It wasn't from his confrontation with Andi...but from making out with Moon. His dream girl.</p>
<p>Moon.</p>
<p>Is this what Andrea was upset about? Him and Moon making out?</p>
<p>It couldn't be. That wouldn't make any sense. Sure seeing couples making out in public is always weird, but they were pretty hidden away.</p>
<p>Andrea didn't seem to have any beef with Moon, so it couldn't be his choice in women.</p>
<p>...It couldn't be that she was upset about him kissing someone... someone who wasn't her.</p>
<p>She had made it very clear they were just friends...right?</p>
<p>Oh my god.</p>
<p>Could it be-</p>
<p>How could that be possible? Eli used to stay awake at night praying for the day she looked at him in a romantic light- there was no way she already did.</p>
<p>There was no way she actually liked him...</p>
<p>But No. Regardless- that was Eli. Not Hawk.</p>
<p>Eli liked her, Hawk barely talked to her.</p>
<p>Hawk didn't know how to feel.</p>
<p>Sure he liked teasing her, seeing her blush, making her fuss- but that didn't mean he liked her.</p>
<p>He just finished making out with the most popular girl at school- his dream girl, why was he hung up thinking about Andi?</p>
<p>Hawk was confused- that much was certain. But one thing he never wanted to do was hurt Andi.</p>
<p>He had been trying so hard for the last couple of weeks to separate his Hawk life from his Eli life- and Andi got caught in the crossfire.</p>
<p>Eli turned to look at his best friend, realizing how vulnerable he undoubtedly looked in the moment- let alone felt.</p>
<p>He quickly pulled himself together and turned to answer Demetri's question.</p>
<p>"All right, let me let you in on a little secret." He started. "It's not just the haircut or the back tattoo, it's a way of life man. You just gotta feel the energy and just live in the moment- ya know?"</p>
<p>Demetri looked at him blankly.</p>
<p>"Jesus. That is the most McConaughey thing I've ever heard." He said blankly. "Well- that energy just lost you Andi. For good."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Hawk asked.</p>
<p>"Man- don't you get it? She's liked you since she met you. I don't even understand the premise of romance and I could even see it. How could you not?" He asked sadly as he turned to look for Andrea.</p>
<p>"Demetri where the hell are you going?" Hawk bellowed after the walking boy.</p>
<p>"To find my friend," Demetri said boldly before turning around to face Eli once more. "And If you so happen to see Eli around, tell him I could use his help with Andi."</p>
<p>With that, Demetri marched off into the darkness. Leaving Eli alone again.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the warmth of the alcohol in his stomach impeding his judgment, but Eli didn't follow Demetri. </p>
<p>He didn't feel like being alone either.</p>
<p>Eli was the loser, not Hawk.</p>
<p>Eli would chase the girl... not Hawk.</p>
<p>Hawk was going to find Moon again. Have a fun night. Think about how to fix this all tomorrow.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to let Eli ruin everything he worked for.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As soon as he spotted moon and went to stand by her on the hill, he heard a voice yelling.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Yasmine bellowed as she approached a socializing Aisha, surrounded by Hawk and Moon.</p>
<p>"You think its funny crashing my party?" she continued.</p>
<p>Aisha laughed as she got closer to the girl.</p>
<p>"It's not really your party- 'cause we were here first," she remarked, sass dripping from every word.</p>
<p>Hawk raised his eyebrows at the fired up girls, not believing he was lucky enough to see a chick fight.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I know you and your little karate gang think you're cool, but we all remember who you really are. You're just a fugly bitch and your friends are all freaks." Yasmine declared, spitting hate at the gang.</p>
<p>If Eli had heard that, he would be disheveled. But Hawk couldn't help but laugh at the girl and her stupid attempts to get at them.</p>
<p>They werent freaks anymore- she was. And soon enough everyone would realize that.</p>
<p>"Come on Moon, lets go." Yasmine called for her friend.</p>
<p>Hawk felt anxious for a minute- wondering what Moon would do.</p>
<p>"No, Im staying."</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of an internal sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Moon stayed with him.</p>
<p>Andrea may have left... but Moon stayed.</p>
<p>Damn it- why was he thinking of Andi.</p>
<p>"I apologized to Aisha for what we did, and you should too," she said confidently before making her way back to Eli and holding his hand tightly.</p>
<p>Hawk smirked.</p>
<p>"Whatever. You deserve them, Moon." Yasmine continued, and Eli squeezed Moon's hand.</p>
<p>Yasmine started heading away from them- and just when they thought she'd be out of their hair for good, Aisha called out to her.</p>
<p>"Heyy Yasmine!" Aisha called</p>
<p>The blonde looked back.</p>
<p>"Huh, what?"</p>
<p>Aisha got nose to nose with the girl before speaking out calmly:</p>
<p>"Let me help you to your car."</p>
<p>and giving her the world's nastiest front wedgie.</p>
<p>Eli could help but laugh at the sight of the girl falling to the ground and realizing everyone was laughing at her.</p>
<p>Now she finally knew how he had felt, and there was no way she was ever coming back from this.</p>
<p>"No mercy bitch."</p>
<p>Eli continued laughing at the girl- basking in the wonders of Karma. </p>
<p>If only he could have turned away a second earlier- locked hands with Moon and gone off to finish the night...</p>
<p>He just had to see Andi's huddled figure in the distance- like something was drawing him towards her. </p>
<p>Something he couldn't ignore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. No One Deserves To Feel Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"No one deserves to be forgotten<br/>No one deserves to fade away<br/>No one should come and go<br/>And have no one know he was ever even here"</p>
<p>Disappear by Dear Evan Hansen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"D-d-dont come near me." She yelled but was muffled a bit by the blaring music around them.</p>
<p>Andrea didn't wait for E-Hawks, reaction as she quickly turned around and made her way towards the large gathering of people near the canyon- blending in with the party. </p>
<p>She figured this was the best way to get away from Hawk, and not be followed.</p>
<p>As she shuffled through the endless amounts of drunk girls and overconfident boys, she ignored the beers being spilled on her shoes as she neared the edge of the small forest that resided by the canyon. </p>
<p>Funnily enough, close to where she had originally hidden behind the large boulder to eavesdrop on the popular girls when they had arrived at the party. </p>
<p>Now she was back at the same spot, while they were out enjoying the night she had planned. </p>
<p>Out with the boy she loved.</p>
<p>She thought she loved.</p>
<p>Thoughts of Hawk's lips filling Moons while they publicly embraced each other filled her mind as she felt her heart-shattering. </p>
<p>Images of the boy with the near-perfect girl stabbed her as she loathed how she thought it could have been her. </p>
<p>Andrea felt all the wind knocked out of her as reality was taking form right in front of her. </p>
<p>The reality that Eli didn't want her. That the girls in her school were right. That she was a freak.</p>
<p>Andrea would have run into her car and driven as fast as she could away from the canyon if she had had her wits about her when she first left Eli.</p>
<p>Now it would just look weird if she tried to get over to her car, crossing in front of the whole party- and leaving all her friends without a ride. </p>
<p>Don't get her wrong, Andi was prepared to do that. Her whole reality felt broken and she felt she truly had nothing left to lose. </p>
<p>Miguel apparently hated her (for some unknown reason she'd have to figure out later) the boy she thought she loved broke her heart, and now she was back to where she started the year. </p>
<p>No friends. No family. Nothing. </p>
<p>Andrea would have drowned in her own self-pity if she hadn't heard a muffled cry approaching the shaded area near her. </p>
<p>Somebody was crying. </p>
<p>Someone had had almost as terrible a night as Andi and retreated to this deserted spot to cry. </p>
<p>"...hello?" Andi whispered as she turned to locate the crying figure in the dark. </p>
<p>suddenly the crying stopped and the only sound in the air was Andi's heaving breath.</p>
<p>She could feel the instant panic in the air, the person didn't realize someone else would be here. </p>
<p>"I-Im not gon-n-na judge you. I wanna know-w if you're ok." Andre blurted out in a mixture of her own choked sobs and her stutter. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. </p>
<p>"I think I could ask you the same thing." a voice let out, trying hard to hide their pain. </p>
<p>It wasn't a random voice, it was a voice Andi recognized instantly. </p>
<p>The voice of someone she never imagined speaking to, let alone having a sort of panic attack- life-shattering moment with. </p>
<p>Yasmine. </p>
<p>Sure enough, the beautiful blonde slowly emerged from their surrounding darkness- close enough so that Andi could make out her face with the help of the moonlight. </p>
<p>"y-Yasmine?" Andi choked out.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, in an attempt to make herself look less weak. </p>
<p>"Ugh, I know. This is not like me. I just- I can't believe that just happened." </p>
<p>"w-what happened?"</p>
<p>She stared at the girl. </p>
<p>"Did you not see? That bitch Aisha front wedgied me while her freak friends watched and cheered her on." Yasmine said, losing control over her voice as she started breaking down.</p>
<p>She was hunched over in a very awkward position, but Andi knew that was not the thing she should address. </p>
<p>"I- I didn't. T-thats horrible. I'm s-so sorry." Andi said truthfully. </p>
<p>Yasmine let out a forced laugh, still not moving from her position. </p>
<p>"yeah- sure you are. Those are your friends. I've made your life hell- you're probably ready to run off and laugh about seeing me like this." She sai</p>
<p>Andi looked sadly at the girl. </p>
<p>"N-no, of course not."</p>
<p>Yasmine looked at Andrea in disbelief. </p>
<p>"I-, you're not-t the only one who got e-e-embarssed tonight," Andrea replied softly, avoiding Yasmine's eyes.</p>
<p>Yasmine continued her sobbing- still hunched in her position. </p>
<p>Andrea walked up to the huddled girl and lightly held her shoulder. When the girl didn't move-Andrea suddenly got worried. </p>
<p>"Y-y-yasmine, are you ok? Why a-arent you moving?" Andrea worriedly asked. </p>
<p>Yasmine kept sobbing and Andrea realized it wasn't just emotional pain she was expressing- but physical too. Something was really wrong.</p>
<p>" I- I can't move. It- it hurts. I don't know what to do. The wedgie- I cant-" Yasmine said, still bent over. </p>
<p>Andrea connected the dots. Yasmine was hurt. </p>
<p>Sure a front wedgie sounds funny from the outside- but when you actually live through it- it can cause really serious injuries. </p>
<p>Andrea didn't know Yasmine's medical history- but she was fearful that the wedgie caused her serious damage. </p>
<p>"Y-yasmine we need to get you to a hospital," Andrea said frantically, trying to help the girl straighten up. </p>
<p>"I- I don't have a car. I cam with Kyler. That's why I came over here- I have no way to leave." Yasmine broke down, unable to straighten up from the pain. </p>
<p>"It-t's ok, I have a c-car. We need to go. Now." She told Yasmine, leading her back towards the sounds of the party. </p>
<p>Yasmine still couldn't move. Andrea couldn't carry the girl- at least not by herself. She didn't know what to do. </p>
<p>Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.</p>
<p>"Andi?"</p>
<p>Demetri. </p>
<p>"'Mitir come quick. O-over here." Andrea called to her friend. </p>
<p>She heard Demetri rush over to where he heard the sound. </p>
<p>"Andrea are you ok?" He began but was shushed by the frantic girl. </p>
<p>"It-s not me. We-e need to get Yasmine out-t of here." She said, motioning for him to come closer to her. </p>
<p>Demetri stood for a moment, clearly uncomfortable with Yasmine's presence. </p>
<p>"But-" he started. </p>
<p>"Demetri p-p-lease just help me carry her to the car." Andrea pleaded. </p>
<p>Demetri didn't like Yasmine. He didn't trust Yasmine. For all he knew this whole thing was a ploy to embarrass him. </p>
<p>But he trusted his best friend. She was putting her own pain aside for this girl- and he knew he needed to help. </p>
<p>"Ok. Yeah." </p>
<p>Demetri rushed to the other side of Yasmine and between the two of them they carried out of the small forest and towards the parking lot. </p>
<p>Once they arrived at Andi's busted car, Demetri helped lay Yasmine down in the back. It was obvious to him now the amount of pain she was in- especially if she hadn't insulted him or stopped him from touching her.</p>
<p>"Andi- wait. What about the others?" He inquired quickly right as Andi was about to get into the driver's seat. </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>She had half a mind to leave them- but she knew she at least needed to let them know she was leaving. </p>
<p>She quickly turned to Demetri. </p>
<p>"Keep an eye on her, I-Ill be right back." She said, pointing to Yasmine before she ran down the hill towards where she saw her brother talking to Sam LaRusso and a boy she didn't recognize. </p>
<p>She knew she was probably interrupting something important- but she didn't care. Right now she had bigger issues than Miguel's love life. </p>
<p>"This is Robby, he works for my dad." Andrea overheard as she approached the group. </p>
<p>"Oh with your dad? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Miguel retorted angrily. </p>
<p>Andre paused for a moment as she had never seen him this angry. Or drunk. How much had he drunk. </p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked shyly. "wait. Have you been drinking?"</p>
<p>"No no, you don't get to turn this on me." Miguel stammered out before Andrea quickly stepped in front of him and held his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Miggy, what are you doing. C'mon, let's go." She tried reasoning with the boy- knowing nothing good ever happens when someone is drunk.</p>
<p>Miguel simply laughed at her, trying to get her out of the way.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, cause I'm gonna listen to you," he said smugly.</p>
<p>"W-what is that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>Miguel let out a forced chuckle. </p>
<p>"Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it? Mom, My friends, this party, even my own relationship! why am I not surprised you'd try to defend her- seems like something you'd do." He yelled as he shoved Andrea aside and approached Sam again.</p>
<p> "I texted and called you all day and you couldn't answer me back once?" He yelled at Sam as Andrea tried to get her bearings, reminding herself of Yasmine and Demetri waiting for her in the car.</p>
<p>"No, I literally couldn't. My mom took my phone."</p>
<p>"Oh that's convenient." </p>
<p>"Miggy stop. C'mon, I'm leaving and you should too. You guys can talk in the morning." She said reaching out for Miguel as Sam nodded.</p>
<p>"Fucking let go of me Andrea, cant you stay out of my fucking business for once? Youve messed up enough of your life- I don't need you fucking up mine too" He yelled looking to approach Sam again.</p>
<p>Andrea froze at his words that etched deep into her heart. </p>
<p>Had he always felt this way?</p>
<p>"Hey man just tell-" Robby said suddenly, pushing Sam back a bit to protect her and approaching Miguel to get his attention off Andrea.</p>
<p>She was scared of him, and Robby didn't want either girl to get hurt.</p>
<p>Before the boy could finish his statement, however, Miguel shoved Robby roughly to the ground.</p>
<p>"Miguel!" Andrea shouted.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck out of here Andrea. I couldn't care less where you go- but get out of my life!" Miguel shouted at her.</p>
<p>"Miguel stop it!" Sam yelled, and Miguel's eyes softened at the girl he liked. </p>
<p>His train of thought was interrupted however y the sound of Robby standing up.</p>
<p>"Hey man, you wanna try that again?" Robby bellowed- strutting towards Miguel angrily. </p>
<p>"Don't," Sam yelled. </p>
<p>"Miguel- this isn't you" Andrea tried to reason and stop the boy from fighting Robby by holding his hand back. </p>
<p>In an effort to get out of his sister's grip, Miguel suddenly twisted his wrist roughly and turned back to face her. </p>
<p>This move was successful in getting his hand loose from her grip- but it also ended up accidentally punching her in the face with the power he'd used to escape her. </p>
<p>Blood instantly began to spill from Andi's nose as fell to the ground and looked up at her brother in horror. </p>
<p>Suddenly Miguel seemed to realize what he'd done as he tried to crouch down to help his sister.</p>
<p>"Andrea, look I'm so sorry," he said before a figure suddenly appeared behind him- pushing him away from Andi. </p>
<p>Familiar blue hair appeared in front of Andrea as she tried to stop the new tears from spilling out of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Andi- are you alright," Hawk asked, Eli softly peeking through. "What the fuck happened?" hawk yelled as he turned to face Miguel.</p>
<p>"Him. He happened. It's the guy from the dinner." Miguel told Hawk, and Hawk turned to look at the boy menacingly. </p>
<p>"God, you asshole! Robby did nothing wrong!" Samantha yelled.</p>
<p>"If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened!"Miguel yelled back angrily.</p>
<p>Samantha looked at Miguel heartbroken and slowly started walking away from him.</p>
<p>"My dad was right about Cobra Kai. Good luck at the tournament- I won't be there."</p>
<p>"Sam..." Miguel said, trying to follow behind her- but stopped by Robby. </p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Andrea suddenly heard someone asking her as she looked up to see Hawk back at her side. </p>
<p>"Hey! Leave her alone." The boy Andrea had never met yelled. </p>
<p>Robby came up close to Andrea, looking to pick her up and get her away from this party. </p>
<p>"You don't know what the fuck you're doing man." Hawk threatened- trying to push Robby away. "Should I break your nose like you broke hers?" He asked, trying to intimidate Robby.</p>
<p>But the long-haired boy wasn't budging, he was prepared to fight.</p>
<p>Andrea has already been gone for too long- she needed to get to her car. And honestly, she didn't have the heart to deal with the boy who broke her right now. </p>
<p>"He didn't break my nose, Hawk. Miguel did. or are you so blind you can't even see that? She asked standing up. </p>
<p>She couldn't help the tears that were pouring out of her eyes and mixing with her blood- but she didn't care if he saw them anymore.</p>
<p>Because they didn't make her weak, or a pussy. They made her strong- and they made him the pussy. </p>
<p>"Andrea-" He started but was interrupted by Andrea. </p>
<p>"No. I'm not speaking to you. You're no better than him. He broke my nose and you broke my heart- no wonder you guys are such good friends." She said cooly before pushing past him. </p>
<p>"Andi- where are you going." He called out. </p>
<p>She turned to face the mohawked boy one final time. "Don't. you don't get to call me that anymore. You never get to call me that anymore. I'm leaving. I'm going to help a friend. And I'm never speaking to you again. I told you to be careful, that once you crossed a line- I was never coming back."</p>
<p>Hawk stared at her for a moment, struggling to comprehend what she was saying. </p>
<p>"You should have been more careful." She said blandly." Have fun with Moon." She finished, turning on her heel and going up the hill with Robby. Making Hawks heart drop to his stomach. She was leaving him... with this random kid he'd never met.</p>
<p>He'd lost her. Forever this time.</p>
<p>He wanted to call out to her, but his eyes suddenly found Moons and he couldn't find the courage to give up his dream girl for his friend. </p>
<p>Maybe he was a pussy after all.</p>
<p>On her way up the hill, Andrea saw a rejected Miguel heading down- obviously not getting anywhere with Sam. His eyes widened as he saw the product of his fist up close. </p>
<p>Andi's entire lower face was covered in blood from where Miguel had presumably broken her nose. That mixed with the pain of red tear-filled eyes was not a pleasant sight. </p>
<p>"Andi-" He began.</p>
<p>"Nice to know you care so much about me to hit me and leave me on the ground to chase after your ex." She said coldly.</p>
<p>"Andi- its not like that. Im so sorry- can we go home and talk about this?" </p>
<p>Andrea laughed. </p>
<p>"Now you want to go home? Funny how you didn't two minutes ago."</p>
<p>Miguel stared at her guiltily. </p>
<p>"You know what- you should go home. I'm sure your mom misses her golden boy. She'll probably be super proud, you did the only thing she never managed to do- you got rid of poor little Andi." She spat coldly. </p>
<p>Miguel wanted to live with the motto of no mercy... </p>
<p>Andi was about to show him no mercy.</p>
<p>"Andrea- let's go home. I swear to god I-" He was shut down yet again. </p>
<p>"I am going home. Not to yours though, apparently, I'm not welcome there anymore. But don't worry about me- even if I wind up dead on the street in the morning from sleeping on the side of the road. Just know id rather sleep there than ever speak to you again. And at my funeral-don't pretend to care about me because you obviously never have. In fact, don't even bother showing up. It'll be a family-only event- and you're not part of mine anymore" She said bluntly, grabbing ahold of Robby's arm and continuing up the rest of the hill. </p>
<p>Miguel stood there- stunned. The alcohol preventing him from doing anything else but staring at the place his sister had just left him with the boy he loathed.</p>
<p>What went wrong?</p>
<p>As Andrea and Robby reached the top of the hill and made their way to the parking lot- one of them finally broke their awkward silence. </p>
<p>"Do you need a ride? Or a place to stay?" Robby asked suddenly, obviously concerned about the conversation he had just overheard.</p>
<p>Andrea sighed. </p>
<p>"No, I'm fine. I'll probably be spending the night in the hospital anyway." </p>
<p>Robby eyed her wearily. </p>
<p>She noticed and tried to comfort him. </p>
<p>"Not-not cause of this," she said, motioning to her broken nose, "My friend needs to go like right now. I need to drive her actually so-" she said staring towards her car. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you can drive?" Robby questioned further- not wanting to let the girl out of his sight. </p>
<p>"Demetri can drive, as long as he doesn't play any stupid songs- we should make it to the hospital ok." She joked- but Robby wasn't laughing. </p>
<p>"Ok. Give me your arm." He said suddenly. </p>
<p>She paused and looked at him before handing it over. </p>
<p>He quickly scribbled on her arm with a sharpie he had in his coat pocket. It was his number. </p>
<p>"What's this?" She questioned. </p>
<p>"My number. Call me if you need to talk or a place to stay. I know a thing or two about broken families." He said seriously. "Just promise me, if I let you go- you're not going to do anything stupid." </p>
<p>Andi raised her eyebrows, understanding what he was so worried about. </p>
<p>"That? That was all talk Robby. I don't want to die- especially over someone so stupid. I just wanted to hurt him with my words" She reassured him. "But thank you. I don't know what the next day will hold- but I may just take you up on that offer." </p>
<p>Robby smiled sadly at her. </p>
<p>Andrea turned to see Demetri watching their conversation. </p>
<p>"I- I should go. But, t-thank y-y-you". She said before turning away from the new boy and going towards her car. </p>
<p>It was in that moment she realized- that was the first time she'd stuttered since everything went crazy.</p>
<p>She had stood her ground against Eli and Miguel without her stutter...</p>
<p>Andre silently smiled at herself before she finally arrived to her Toyota Corolla and tossed Demetri her keys. </p>
<p>He stared at her, shocked and terrified by her bloody appearance. </p>
<p>"Andi- what happened?" He asked, and even Yasmine looked up from her pained position from the sound of pain in his voice. </p>
<p>Andrea shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to say. </p>
<p>Lucky for her- Demetri was her best friend, and knew exactly what to say next. </p>
<p>"You don't have to talk about it right now- in fact, we should probably have you be quiet and focus on stopping the blood loss. If you pinch at the bridge and actually bend your head forward we can provoke some clotting. People think you should put your head back but that's actually a misconception as it provokes the blood to-" He rambled before Yasmine interrupted. </p>
<p>"Dude, just get us to the hospital." She bellowed- not necessarily in a mean way- but in a stern way. </p>
<p>"Demetri looked back at the girl and then back to Andi. </p>
<p>"Yes! Right! Ok. Let's go." he said hurriedly. </p>
<p>Everyone packed into the car and Demetri turned it on. </p>
<p>"Seatbelts?" He asked.</p>
<p>"J-just drive!" Andrea said as she followed his instructions and pinched her nose while leaning her head down. </p>
<p>As Demetri sped down the road, Andrea tried not to think about the party she was leaving behind. </p>
<p>Everything she was leaving behind.</p>
<p>Everyone.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Yasmine spoke up from the back seat, surprising Andi in her deep thought. </p>
<p>"Why are you helping me?" She asked- seemingly out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Apparently, the thought had been weighing heavily on the girl's mind as she stared at Andrea, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>Andrea took a moment to think of a true answer. </p>
<p>Why did she help her? She's never given her a reason to-and she was terrible to Demetri and Eli. Why was she helping her?</p>
<p>Andrea took a deep breath and sighed out: </p>
<p>"because no one deserves to feel alone"She started "- especially when they most need someone." </p>
<p>Yasmine took in the girl's words and slowly nodded, curling back into her ball in the back seat- unable to continue the conversation and Andrea stared out the window.</p>
<p>what a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Woman Scorned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change<br/>Once a whore, you're nothing more I'm sorry, that'll never change"</p>
<p>Misery Business by Paramore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few hours went by fairly quickly, but to be fair- the whole night felt like a blur to Andi.</p>
<p>Demetri had driven them to the hospital and nervously ran into the main entrance to get someone to come out and get Yasmine in a wheelchair.</p>
<p>Once he came back out, he assisted Andrea to the main entrance and helped check them all in.</p>
<p>While Demetri didn't know almost any information about Yasmine to give the doctors, he knew pretty much everything about Andrea.</p>
<p>How could he not? She was his best friend.</p>
<p>As soon as they got all checked in- the doctors took Andrea in the back and took a look at her nose.</p>
<p>Turns out she was going to need surgery to fix the injury, as the break had damaged her nasal septum, causing an obstruction to her breathing.</p>
<p>Andrea guessed all the night's training had actually done Miguel some good.</p>
<p>The doctors looked her over and then prescribed her some pain pills until she was able to get the surgery in two days.</p>
<p>Until then, she would be fine.</p>
<p>In pain, but fine.</p>
<p>Yasmine was a little worse off.</p>
<p>It turns out the wedgie had caused her to have an extreme Vaginal tear- which had her whole body struggling. She had a fever, was dizzy, and was bleeding in places she wished she wasn't.</p>
<p>It also turned out, Yasmine had a blood disease called Vaughn Wilebrands. It was a bleeding disease that apparently made the whole situation just a little worse.</p>
<p>The disease stopped her blood from clotting and unfortunately limited what the doctors could do to help her at that moment</p>
<p>Andrea was grateful that Yasmine wore a silver band around her ankle at all times- as it turned out that anklet listed her condition- so the doctors were able to treat her accordingly.</p>
<p>Eventually, the doctors offered her treatment, along with many pain meds. They were going to have her spend the night for observation- but other than that, Yasmine was fine.</p>
<p>The front wedgie sucked but what truly put Yasmine at risk was her blood disease. What would have happened if Andi hadn't taken her straight to the hospital?</p>
<p>Since it was so late at night, the doctors gave Demetri and Andi the option to stay in the room with Yasmine until the morning- seeing as Andi was also injured and Demetri appeared to be in shock.</p>
<p>Demetri of course denied the proposal- spitting something out about how bad it is for him to not sleep in his own bed.</p>
<p>He offered to let Andrea spend the night, seeing as his mom wouldn't mind. But Andrea didn't want to leave Yasmine alone- not until they knew she was ok.</p>
<p>Nobody deserves to feel Alone. She thought.</p>
<p>The two of them looked at Yasmine, asleep in her hospital bed. The slumber probably brought on by a mixture of the pain meds and her exhaustion.</p>
<p>"It's weird, I've never seen her look so-" Demetri began.</p>
<p>"Weak?" Andrea asked.</p>
<p>"No. Peaceful." Demetri finished, looking down at the silent girl.</p>
<p>Now wasn't the time for jokes, but even Andrea couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her mouth.</p>
<p>Demetri saw her reaction and decided to continue his bit, trying to cheer up the sad girl.</p>
<p>He knew that her physical injuries were being taken care of- but everything that happened at that party didn't leave a mark. Most of the issues lied within.</p>
<p>"I mean- really! Who saw this coming. She bullies me for years, you move to town, she bullies you- now we have a joint mental breakdown and are here at her bedside supporting her!" Demetri continued.</p>
<p>"I know, I know" Andi began. </p>
<p>"Seriosuly, whats she gonna do when she wakes up and is still surrounded by us. The nerdiest kids in the school. Oh her face is gonna be priceless." Demetri laughed. </p>
<p>Andi smiled for a moment and then looked at her friend seriously. </p>
<p>"'Mitir- she's one of u-us now. Nothing is gonna be the s-s-same for her after tonight" She said softly to him.</p>
<p>Demetri looked at her and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. And I promise we'll be there for her and stuff despite our past or whatever- but still. I've never seen her so quiet and sedated! It's funny how things change right?" He said brightly.</p>
<p>He didn't realize his words would have a deeper effect on the sad girl in front of him.</p>
<p>"Yeah... funny."</p>
<p>Demetri realized his mistake.</p>
<p>"Oh, Andi- I didn't mean-" he began, but Andi cut him off.</p>
<p>"No, you're right. Things change- life goes on. There's nothing more to it than that." She said softly- trying to keep her composure.</p>
<p>"Andi- tell me what happened," Demetri said seriously.</p>
<p>"'Mitri I- I can't."  Andrea spat.</p>
<p>Demetri shook his head.</p>
<p>"Why? Cause if you say it'll be true?"</p>
<p>She looked up at him shocked that he knew what she was thinking.</p>
<p>"Yeah- been there." He sang out pointing to himself, trying to make her laugh.</p>
<p>She didn't.</p>
<p>"Look Andi-" Demetri began, dropping the act-" I promise you don't have to tell anyone else. You don't even have to mention it ever again. But I need you to tell me everything- all of it. So I can be prepared and able to protect you. You know I'll do whatever I need to for you. Your my best friend- my only friend... now... I guess."</p>
<p>Andrea sighed, she knew the boy had a point. She also realized not only had she lost her boys that night- but he had too.</p>
<p>So Andrea began telling him everything. From beginning to end. Everything about Eli, Miguel, her Mom... everything.</p>
<p>She had to pause a couple of times to wipe the salty tears from her face- but other than that. Her story went said uninterrupted.</p>
<p>At the end of the explanation- Demetri didn't say anything. He just hugged her.</p>
<p>And honestly, that's exactly what she needed.</p>
<p>After pulling back from the hug, he looked at the girl seriously. They needed to talk about the next steps.</p>
<p>"Andi you don't have to go back to that house if you don't want to." He said firmly.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I'm dead serious. You know my mom loves you- and we have a spare room." He said, before correcting. "Ok, what I mean is - we will have a spare room. Right now it's filled with a bunch of junk my brother left when he went to college- but that's an easy fix!"</p>
<p>Andi smiled at the rambling boy, knowing he was doing everything in his power to keep her together.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Demetri. but I couldn't impose." She said softly.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry- you wouldn't be. My mom has always wanted a daughter- but she got three boys instead. She'd probably beg you to stay with us if she knew it was an option." He said brightly and Andi couldn't help to laugh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's not happening." They heard Yasmine interrupt from her bed.</p>
<p>The two teenagers turned to face the bed. Surprised by the girl's comment.</p>
<p>"We thought-t-t you were asleep!" Andrea said, looking at the now awake girl.</p>
<p>Yasmine rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I was, but then two losers decided to wake me up with their loud conversations." She said sternly.</p>
<p>Her words seemed mean- but they came out in a teasing manner. almost- like a friend would say.</p>
<p>"So... you heard everything?" Demetri asked, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Yasmine said sadly- then wiped the sad look off her face and proceeded to say sassily "And let me tell you- there is no way in hell you can stay at a house full of boys- especially when he's one of them." She said matter of factly.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Eli interrupted but Yasmine shut him down.</p>
<p>"Oh please, it's not an insult. It's a fact. You guys seem like great friends or whatever but would kill each other if you lived together." She said, then turned to Andrea, "tell him I'm right."</p>
<p>Andrea laughed, something she never thought she'd be doing with Yasmine.</p>
<p>"I kinda agree" Andrea muttered "- but it looks like I don't have many choices," she said earnestly and Yasmine rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow for a bunch of nerds- you guys are pretty stupid." She said bluntly.</p>
<p>Andrea and Demetri looked at each other- wondering what they were missing?</p>
<p>Yasmine waited to see if the two would catch up with her thought process- but then gave up when she realized how lost they were.</p>
<p>"You can move in with me," Yasmine said surely.</p>
<p>Andrea looked at the girl for a moment-shocked, and unconsciously let her mouth drop.</p>
<p>She wasn't the only one- as Demetrius shock apparently mirrored the Diaz girls.</p>
<p>Yasmine noticed this but continued.</p>
<p>"Oh don't look so surprised, you said it yourself. I'm one of you now or whatever." Yasmine casually said- but then looked straight into Andrea's eyes as she seriously said: "and nobody deserves to be alone."</p>
<p>Nobody deserves to be alone.</p>
<p>"I know I've been terrible to you guys. And there is no reason you should've helped me. I wouldn't blame you if you had left me there in the woods- but you didn't. And I know I've been horrible- but that's not who I am. I promise if you give me the chance I can show you."</p>
<p>Andrea felt like crying at the girl's words, so she did while Demetri stood by her awkwardly.</p>
<p>He never was very good at dealing with crying girls.</p>
<p>"Oh cmon it's not that bad. My parents are loaded and we have a pool. You could do a lot worse." Yasmine said- misinterpreting Andreas's tears.</p>
<p>She was cut off, however, by Andrea's bear hug falling on her. Hurting both the girls in the process.</p>
<p>Simultaneous both girls muttered- "ow."</p>
<p>"Careful- we're both in the ER for a reason" Yasmine snarked but hugged Andrea back nonetheless.</p>
<p>Andrea saved her, and Yasmine was ready to return the favor.</p>
<p>Demetri laughed a bit at Yasmine snarky attitude,</p>
<p>"Thank you, Yasmine. You have no idea how much this means to me." Andrea said through tears.</p>
<p>"Oh please. Anyone would do the same thing." She reasoned.</p>
<p>Andrea let go of her and stared at her face.</p>
<p>"No Yasmine, I don't think everyone would. I don't think you're a bad person. Things wont be easy- but I'm ready to forgive."</p>
<p>"Ditto." Demetri added. </p>
<p>Yasmine smiled at the pair softly.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we're friends now!" Demetri bellowed and Yasmine cut him off.</p>
<p>"Ok- let's not get carried away," she said lightly and Demetri faked a face of hurt.</p>
<p>"Cmon you said she was your friend!"</p>
<p>"Yeah- but she's about to get a nose job. That's like- a pre-requisite to being friends with me. It's meant to be." Yasmine smiled at Andi and she laughed.</p>
<p>Demetri thought about this for a moment and then sighed.</p>
<p>"I'll get a nose job if you really want me to- though I would hate to rob the world of this perfectly crafted face." Demetri began but stopped when Yasmine threw her pillow at him.</p>
<p>"Ok very funny. Hit the nerd with the pillow."</p>
<p>"You said it not me," Yasmine added- throwing another pillow in his direction.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean for you to do it again!" Demetri bellowed.</p>
<p>"Your gonna have to learn to be more careful with your words if we're gonna be friends" Yasmine joked with him.</p>
<p>"And what do I have to do for you to fall in love with me?" He asked.</p>
<p>Yasmine reached for the last pillow on her bed and held it up menacingly.</p>
<p>"Ok ok- baby steps." Demetri reasoned as he put his hands up in surrender. "But seriously. You have to stay here overnight and Andi deserves to sleep in a little bit of a better place than that chair." He said, pointing to the plastic chair by Yasmine's bed. "So Andi, just spend the night at my house and we'll come back to get Yasmine in the morning. Then you guys can do you- girl stuff or whatever."</p>
<p>Yasmine looked over at Andi.</p>
<p>"Ok fair enough" Andrea gave in. "But I promise we'll be here when you wake up tomorrow Yasmine."</p>
<p>Yasmine laughed.</p>
<p>"Don't worry if you're not, it wouldn't be the first time." She half joke and half said.</p>
<p>Before Andi could respond, Demetri jumped in.</p>
<p>"Well, we're not Kyler. We'll be here." He said confidently, leaving Yasmine a little surprised. Maybe Demetri wasn't everything she thought.</p>
<p>"Ok." She simply responded as Andrea tracked down her thrown pillows and helped set them back up in her bed.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Yasmine," Andrea said before walking out of the room with Demetri, leaving Yasmine to try and sleep her pain away.</p>
<p>-<br/>Once they arrived at Demetri's house, and grabbed her school stuff from the PSAT that morning and headed out of the car.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe she'd taken the PSAT that morning- it felt like years ago.</p>
<p>The car ride with Demetri had been fairly quiet- considering he finally crashed and took a nap while she drove.</p>
<p>She let him though. He had also had a tough day, and it was obvious he needed a little rest.</p>
<p>As Demetri and Andi made their way up to his front door- they saw a figure suddenly stand from its seated position at its steps.</p>
<p>They couldn't see the figure's face because of the backlighting provided from Demetri's porch- but it was fairly easy to recognize who it was based on the outline of a large Mohawk Andi could see.</p>
<p>Just as they got near the door- hawk stepped towards the pair, completely ignoring Demetri and speaking solely to Andi.</p>
<p>"Andrea- are you ok?" He asked, taking in her bruised face and bandaged nose.</p>
<p>She didn't answer- she didn't even look at him as she tried to walk by him.</p>
<p>Hawk didn't let her get by though, grabbing her hand as she had done to Miguel only hours ago.</p>
<p>"Please Andi. I'm so sorry this all happened. But you can't be mad at Miguel. It was the other dude's fault. You know Miguel and how much he loves you- you can't just leave him."</p>
<p>Andrea didn't speak, she only tried to move past him- but the strong boy held her in place.</p>
<p>"As for me- I- I'm sorry too. For everything. I never wanted to hurt you- things just, happen. And I haven't even had a chance to think about anything- and no matter how we feel about each other you need to understand that no matter what I'd never want to intentionally hurt you. You know that right?"</p>
<p>Andrea still didn't speak.</p>
<p>"Please Andrea, talk to me. Yell at me, hit me- just do something!" He yelled at the silent girl.</p>
<p>She quickly elbowed her way out of his grasp and walked by him into Demetri's house without a second look.</p>
<p>Eli had never seen the girl so upset- she had never not spoken to him.</p>
<p>This wasn't Andi... not his Andi.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" Hawk asked Demetri as he started following in Andi's footsteps.</p>
<p>"Oh Eli, she warned you," Demetri said sadly.</p>
<p>"Is she seriously gonna stay here instead of going home? How long can she even stay mad!?" Eli bellowed angrily.</p>
<p>Demetri responded calmly. " don't you remember her favorite book?"</p>
<p>Eli thought for a moment. Of course he did.</p>
<p>"Medea?" He questioned.</p>
<p>Demetri nodded and walked past him, into his house.</p>
<p>Eli simply stood in place, thinking about what Demetri had said.</p>
<p>Medea was the Greek tragedy of lost love, where Medea was betrayed by her husband Jason (of the argonauts) as he married someone else for social status- breaking her heart. The story tells of her anger and revenge.</p>
<p>Eli hesitated for a moment- remembering the tag line of the story...</p>
<p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...</p>
<p>Andrea wasn't going to forgive him or Miguel anytime soon...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I wake up Sunday morning<br/>With my mind all in a haze<br/>Tearstains on my pillow<br/>And make-up on my face"</p>
<p>The Night Before by Lee Hazlewood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Andi woke up early to make sure they were at the hospital as soon as they were allowed in.</p>
<p>She'd made a vow to Yasmine and she did not feel like breaking it.</p>
<p>Apparently, Demetri didn't either- as roughly five minutes after she'd woken up, he has softly knocked on her door to wake her up.</p>
<p>He was surprised to find her awake- but happy that it meant they could leave sooner.</p>
<p>Demetri had always had a crush on Yasmine- but Andrea figured it was mostly because of how popular she was- not because of her actual personality.</p>
<p>She supposed only time would tell- but she did find it cute that Demetri was as anxious as her to see Yasmine.</p>
<p>It may be for different reasons, but still. It's the thought that counts.</p>
<p>It was five in the morning so neither one of the pair really felt like eating anything, but just as a precaution- Demetri took a handful of nature valley bars and stuffed them in the glove compartment of the car.</p>
<p>-<br/>Once they arrived at the hospital the pair quickly made there way inside, signed in, and headed towards the room Yasmine was staying in.</p>
<p>Sure enough- there she was. The blonde girl laid in the bed, the same as the day before. Except now the pair of friends could visibly observe a trail of drool on the side of her face.</p>
<p>"Now what do we do?" Demetri whisper-yelled at Andrea.</p>
<p>While the idea of arriving before Yasmine woke up was sweet- in retrospect, it was also a tad creepy.</p>
<p>"I d-d-don't know. It's k-k-kinda creepy watching her sleep. D-do we wake her up?"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know about you- but I have a sneaking suspicion if we wake her up she'll cut our tongues out," Demetri said matter of factly.</p>
<p>Andi thought about this for a moment. Sure Yasmine seemed like she wasn't the same Yasmine that bullied them anymore- but even then... she didn't think waking her up would be the best idea for the two friends. </p>
<p>"Yeah- you're right. Maybe w-we should make some noise or something?" Andi asked and Demetri nodded. </p>
<p>Neither of them moved, however, as they both waited for the other to make some sort of noise. </p>
<p>Just then a doctor walked in and behind him let her door fall, making a loud thumping sound and waking the sleeping girl. </p>
<p>"Good Morning Miss, how are you feeling?" The doctor questioned, preparing to scribble away in her clipboard. </p>
<p>Yasmine looked around for a moment- stunned by al the people in her room before remembering where she was.</p>
<p>"Better. A lot better."</p>
<p>"that's good, all your tests came back alright- and as long as you continue to monitor your injury and update us- you are free to go." She said firmly, handing Yasmine her check out paper. </p>
<p>"Um, ok thanks," Yasmine responded tentatively. </p>
<p>"Alright, get better soon Yasmine, and call me if you need anything." The doctor finished before nodding towards Andrea and Demetri and leaving the room. </p>
<p>Just then Yasmine looked over at the two awkward teens standing in her room. Two teens, she never thought she would be happy to see near her- let alone picking her up from one of the worst nights of her life.</p>
<p>And yet, she felt a subtle warm feeling filling her stomach when she saw the two. Knowing they came to get her, despite everything shed done to them in the past. </p>
<p>They actually showed up. </p>
<p>"You guys came." She said, more as a statement than a question. </p>
<p>"Well- yeah. We wanted to make sure last night wasn't a dream and you weren't still the wicked witch of the west." Demetri joked, only to be elbowed in the side by Andi. </p>
<p>"He's kidding," Andre claimed, trying not to toe the line with Yasmine. </p>
<p>Yasmine laughed.</p>
<p>"Honestly, there are worse things to be called- haven't you seen Wicked?" She asked Demetri- to which Andi raised her brows.</p>
<p>"Y-you like musicals?" She asked only to be met with a huge smile from Yasmine. </p>
<p>"Duh- who doesn't?" </p>
<p>Andrea was shocked by the girls' nonchalance response- but pleasantly surprised. </p>
<p>"I- I do too, w-whats your favorite?" She asked, intrigued. </p>
<p>"Thats definitely a leading question." Yasmine joked. "But I think one of my favorites is definitely Dear Evan Hansen."</p>
<p>Demetri scoffed at this. </p>
<p>"Really? Like- actually?" He asked surprised and was met with Andi's stern gaze. "What? The musical about the bullied nerd? Nobody sees the irony?"</p>
<p>Yasmine didn't react badly, she simply said. </p>
<p>"Well, I think it shows how easily someone can become the badguy- especially after going through things themselves. Anyone could mess up when trying to fit in." Yasmine said body. </p>
<p>Andi had never thought of Dear Evan Hansen like that, could Yasmine relate to it because of what she said personally? </p>
<p>"What's yours?" Yasmine interrupted Andi's thought process. </p>
<p>"Uh- I think I really like Be More Chill- as m-m-mainstream as it is... I feel I can relate to it a lot too." She said shyly. </p>
<p>Yasmine nodded. </p>
<p>"I think we're gonna be good friends Andrea." She said kindly. </p>
<p>"P-please call me Andi, all my friends do," Andi said brightly as the two girls smiled at each other. </p>
<p>"I think so too!" Demetri interrupted the girl's sweet moment. "Who knew all this time, you were a secret nerd!" Demetri bellowed. </p>
<p>"I am not!" Yasmine yelled.</p>
<p>"Are too!" Demetri returned. </p>
<p>"Am not!"</p>
<p>"are too! You're a total musical nerd!" Demetri reasoned. </p>
<p>"Just cause I like popular things doesn't mean Im a nerd asshole." Yasmine retorted. </p>
<p>"Uh- yeah it does, that the whole thing! Star wars is super popular but I'm still a nerd for loving the Phantom Menace." </p>
<p>"You're a nerd cause you like the worst prequel." Yasmine clarified. </p>
<p>The room was silent for a moment, and now it was Demetri's turn to stutter.</p>
<p>"Y-you like Star Wars?" </p>
<p>Yasmine rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"It's too early for this shit. Just let me get dressed so we can get out of this place." Yasmine said boldly, trying to change the conversation as she ushered the two kids out of her room. </p>
<p>Andi smiled as she and Demetri were led to the hallway to wait for Yasmine. </p>
<p>That girl is full of surprises. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Andrea now sat on Yasmine's bed as the girl sat at her desk, scrolling away on her phone. </p>
<p>They had dropped Demetri home on the way to Yasmine's place- and now sat in the room alone for the first time. </p>
<p>Yasmine sighed. </p>
<p>"Yeah- apparently someone videoed the wedgie last night and fucking everyone has seen it." She said defeatedly. </p>
<p>Andrea frowned. She knew this was bad, and as badly as Yasmine was trying to hide her sadness- it was obvious this event broke her. </p>
<p>"I-Im so sorry Yasmine." Andrea started- but was cut off.</p>
<p>"It's fine, really. I probably deserve it anyway." </p>
<p>Andrea sighed. </p>
<p>"You don't. Believe me."</p>
<p>Yasmine stared at the girl and then came and sat by her on the bed. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." </p>
<p>Andi turned to look at the blonde. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for everything. Everything I've done to you and your friends."</p>
<p>"Yasmine you don't have to-" Andrea tried to interject but was ignored.</p>
<p>"No. I need to say this. I- I know my life might seem perfect- but it's far from it. I don't know if I can really talk about it yet, but just know... I'm deeply sorry for everything I've done. And I don't understand why you helped me yesterday- but I will never forget the kindness you showed me... the mercy." </p>
<p>Andrea took in Yasmine's words. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Y-y-yasmine."</p>
<p>"Call me Yas. But don't tell Demetri" she joked.</p>
<p>Andrea smiled.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Yas."</p>
<p>The two girls looked at each other for a moment. </p>
<p>"If you tell anyone I'm a nerd I'll kill you though." Yasmine joked, breaking the touching moment. </p>
<p>Andrea laughed. </p>
<p>"F-fair enough."</p>
<p>"So what are we gonna do?" Yasmine asked.</p>
<p>"What are we gonna do about what?" Andrea replied.</p>
<p>"You! Dont you have like- stuff? I mean if you're gonna move in, I figured you'd want to get your stuff- I mean unless you don't have any, in which case you can borrow some of my clothes- but I've gotta tell you, they will not go with your style." Yasmine said. </p>
<p>Andrea paused for a moment. </p>
<p>She truly hadn't thought about that. She did need to ger her things, like her meds for instance. She couldn't just not take them. </p>
<p>"Shit, y-you're right. All my stuff is at the house." Andrea said as she came to the realization. </p>
<p>"Of course I am. So do you wanna go get them?" Yasmine asked.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know. Like, If I ca-n-n face them after yesterday. But I need to get my things- like my anxiety meds and stuff..."</p>
<p>Yasmine nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, then I'll go with you. It'll be harder to corner me than you. Especially if your asshole brother has anything to say." Yasmine assured her.</p>
<p>"T-thanks Yasmine. I'm just really upset- I lov-v-ve Miguel. He's never been like this before, Cobra Kai changed him. I- I don't know who he is anymore." Andrea confided in the girl. </p>
<p>Yasmine looked at her sadly. </p>
<p>"it's probably just a phase Andi, I'm sure he still loves and cares for you. But you know boys- they're stupid until they decide to stop." </p>
<p>Yasmine patted Andi on the back.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, that usually happens in their twenties, but still- don't lose hope!" Yasmine concluded and Andi laughed. </p>
<p>"You're right. I still don't wanna face him though." Andi reasoned as the two sat in silence. </p>
<p>"Well, what's a time you know he won't be there- or your mom?" </p>
<p>Andi thought for a moment, and suddenly she remembered what today was.</p>
<p>"Oh my god... today actually! I mean- Miguel is going to the Karate tournament- and Mom and Yaya will probably be there to support him. The house will be empty..."</p>
<p>Yasmine smiled at the relieved girl.</p>
<p>"So, whose car are we taking?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>